


Rise Of The Phoenix

by mcr_rockstar, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Frankie [6]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used
Genre: Alternate Personality, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Frank's Poetry, Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Your Ordinary, Orgy, Public Sex, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-cest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/pseuds/mcr_rockstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life we are chosen to lead, may not be the life we choose to lead, but from that can come a life we did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Born Out Of The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Yes, you read that correctly! Fake is back, but it not like it was! That is because my amazing Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ is writing it with me! This is going to be an amazing adventure, I just know it! ^-^
> 
> So now, onto the chapter!
> 
> Gerard has a life that he does not want. It is all planned out for him down to the person he is going to marry. It might as well be an arranged marriage. Gerard is ready to resign himself to this life when he meets Phoenix. A vivacious young man who is everything that Gerard wants to be...the problem is...he is Gerard.
> 
> Phoenix speaking is denoted by bold italic underlined words.
> 
> A mix of Gerard and Phoenix is italicized underlined words.
> 
> Just so no one is confused. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp Six Months Ago***_

_***Gerard***_

Gerard is standing in the mirror brushing his hair. He sighs. It took forever to get rid of her. She actually wanted him to pawn his student off on another person so she could work on wedding plans with her. She claimed it was unethical as a professor. He was still biting his tongue at the flippant comment she made.

_”Oh Gee, you know you really aren’t a professor anyway. You just teach that little poetry class. It’s only to get the work experience you need for your real job. One student forgotten isn’t going to matter. Besides, I am your fiancée so I should be more important._

How was this his life? Was this it forever? Gerard longed for a way out. A way to be someone else. Someone who loved their life and had fun, who had fun and did not worry about weddings and students, and going to school for a profession that he had no interest in. The only escape he had was his student teaching. He was teaching a poetry class which his family thought was a silly useless waste of time. Not the teaching, oh no, it was just one more way he could work towards his…their goals for him. No it was the poetry. If only they knew of the poems that he had written on blog sites. If only they knew the passion and fire that was inside of him. The one that they kept tamping down. One day when they thought they had crushed him for good, he would rise up like a phoenix..

“A Phoenix.”

Gerard laughed at that. Phoenixs rise from terrible deaths to be born again and show everyone that you can’t destroy them. Gerard loved the idea so much he had adopted it as his pen name for his poetry. In his poems he rebelled against everything that his parents expected of him. Gerard didn’t drink, he didn’t smoke, and he didn’t take drugs. He was perfectly straight. Phoenix though, Phoenix was all of those things and more. Phoenix wrote powerful poetry about a life that Gerard only dreamed about. On Gerard’s desk was a book full of his works. One that he chose to put up on the blog site and others that he kept for himself. He had just finished one that he was proud of.

_” Passionate, erotic, sensual have no definition_

_Compared to what transpired…._

_Unfolding night a cocktail of surprise,_

_Burden of his body light,_

_Secret spaces opened as a flower in sun,_

_Erect in anticipation of more heat to come._

_I paid attention to his body’s sighs,_

_Murmurs, moans…. Was he whispering my name?”_

That was Gerard’s deepest darkest secret. Not even his brother knew this about him. It was not that he thought Mikey would not support him, Gerard just never talked about anything like that with anyone…not that he had anyone. He had no real friends, they were all hers. He had friends at school, but since he did not attend parties or do anything normal college age people did, that was the extent of the friendships. At first they still invited him, but then they quickly figured out that he would always say no. Soon the invitations stopped and Gerard could not understand why it made him sad.

”Just once I wish I could live the life of my poetry. Just to feel that kind of freedom and abandonment.”

Gerard sighed and heard a snicker. Gerard looked up and his reflection has another person in it. Gerard turned around and looked behind him. No one was there. He looked again in the mirror. The man was dressed all in black but had bright red almost neon hair. He sauntered up to Gerard and placed his hands on his shoulders. Gerard could feel the phantom pressure, even though no one actually stood behind him. The man bent down and whispered in his ear.

**_ ”Hello Gerard” _ **

”Who are you?”

**_ ”Me? Why I am you, or rather who you wish you were.” _ **

Gerard looked up as the man smirked and ran his hands through his long dark raven colored hair….

”Phoenix.”

**_ ”The one and only. You know Gerard, I have to say, I am very disappointed in you. You are about to resign yourself to a boring life with that bitch when we could be out having fun.” _ **

”We?”

**_ ”Yes darling, you and I. We make an amazing team. You have the brain and I have well…” _ **

Phoenix stepped away from Gerard and presented himself. Gerard had to admit that he looked amazing. Wait, what was he saying. He was him!

”Wait, you are me.”

_ ” **That’s right. I am the you that is neglected. The one that just wants to go out and have a little fun once in a while.** _

Phoenix sauntered back up to Gerard. He leaned once again over his shoulder, but this time he snaked a hand down his chest.

_ ” **Come on Gee, don’t you want to have fun with me? We will always have a good time. I can make you feel really good you know. Take you to places that you have never been. Teach you things you have always wanted to learn."** _

The sultry voice was spilling in his ear and Gerard closed his eyes. The hand on his chest slipped down further and played with the hem of his shirt. Slowly he lifted it up and pulled it off. Phoneix then ran another hand down his chest and this time unbuckled the belr he was wearing.

”I’m not sure about this. I have responsibility and…uuhhh.”

Gerard was cut off by Phoenix slipping his hand inside his now opened pants and palming his now growing erection.

**_ ”Shhhh, let me take care of you. You need to stop worrying so much. Need to relax more and just let things go. _ **

Phoenix spoke words that dripped in Gerard’s ears like oil. His hand was soft as it stroked Gerard firmly. Gerard let out several gasps as he bucked his hips up in time with the hand movement. Phoenix chuckled darkly in his ear.

_ ” **See what happened when you give me control? You have fun and relax. Now baby, why don’t you take a break and let me take over for a bit hmmm?”** _

Phoenix stroked him faster squeezing at the base and then pulling upwards. He twisted his hand as it rose on Gerard’s shaft. Gerard was panting and writhing in his seat. With a few more stroked he came harder than he had in a long time. He dropped his head as he panted and tried to catch his breath. When he looked in the mirror, his neon red hair softly caressed his face and his eyes were that of a jade fire. Phoenix smirked at his reflection.

**_ ”Time to party hard.” _ **

He stood up and blew a kiss at the reflection of his cock in the mirror. He sauntered over to his wardrobe and started to pick out his outfit for the evening.

_***Time Stamp: Present Day ***_

He sits with his family and his fiancé at dinner. They talk about their jobs and how wonderful the marriage is going to be. How happy they are that he has the opportunity to student teach while still attending classes and going for his diploma in Advanced Chemistry. He smiles when his fiancé makes a comment about how well the wedding plans are proceeding and how excited she is for when he graduates. That is when they will have the wedding. In one more year this fake life will become real. He does not want that. He never wanted it. He was never given a choice though. His brother stumbles into the room. His parents start yelling at him and calling him names. He yells back and throws the middle finger at them. His fiancé claims indigence to this all and claims she is appalled that they are related to each other. More than anything he wants to be his brother. He craves the freedom that he has. He watches him stumble out to the room. His parent settle back down and they and his fiancé start to tear the boy down. He just nods and agrees with words he does not believe. When he cannot take anymore, he claims indigestion for his delicate nature and of course they let him go. He leaves and finds his brother. He knows the boy is crying. He wraps his arms around him and cries with him. How he wishes that he could share his secrets with him, but instead he just rubs his back in understanding.

_***Frank***_

Frank's seated on the floor in front of his best friend's bed. He's drinking a coke, smoking a cigarette, and reading one of his poetry books he just purchased.

"Hey Bob, have you been to the book store? They have all sorts of new finds. You should check it out."

Frank flicked his cigarette in the ashtray next to him on the floor. Bob came out of his closet and plopped on the bed making Frank's head bounce.

"Take it easy there big boy."

"Shut the fuck up Iero, I ain't illiterate you know. I read. Check it out!"

Bob pulls out his collection of Penthouses and Hustlers.

"See, they have some pretty comprehensive articles in here. I learn a lot."

"Yeah, whatever. You can learn what you want from that, but it'll never teach you how to be the next Frank Iero."

Frank raises his soda at Bob and chuckles.

"Cause i really want to be a pansy who can't even tell his parents that he would rather write poetry than become a psychologist. Yeah, that is what I strive for. Sorry Frank, I love you, you are my best friend, but I am way more realistic with my life than you are."

Bob grabs one of the magazines off the floor. The pages are visibly stuck together.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to catch up on my reading with a little interactive time too."

Bob boldly opened his jean, sliding them down and kicking them off onto the end of the bed.

"Yeah, sure. Just keep it down this time."

Frank flips to the next page in his book and continues reading.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

She always does this to him. Whenever they are alone she comes onto him only because she knows he is a gentleman and will not do anything. He is not even attracted to her anymore. Not now that he has experienced his other life. He can’t think about it though or she will think that he is thinking of her and call him barbaric names. He just kisses her with sweet closed mouth kisses and tells her that he can’t wait for their wedding night. Truth is he can’t wait for Friday.

_***Frank***_

Frank's standing by the bar crowded by woman thirsty for more than a drink. They wanted Frank and they had no problem showing it. Frank had someone in mind already though. Someone who had approached him way before his set and told him what the deal was. She is his type so there's no way he's turning her down. She has black hair and she has a nose piercing. She has a few tattoos and she's dressed kind of goth meets punk. She looks pretty dark for the kind of personality that she has. She's not dead she only dresses that way. They make eye contact and he's heading her way. The girls are still surrounding him until he disappears in the back with her. He learned earlier that her name's Alicia. She told him what she wanted and Frank was never happier to comply. Sex with no strings has always been Frank's favorite thing. That way he doesn't have to commit to anyone, but he can still get his share of sex.

"Hey there honey, are we doing this here or did you have a place close by?"

"As long as you can make your way back."

Alicia held out a key and it kind of made Frank drool. I mean how many times does one get to ride in a Maserati in their life.

"I'll let you drive if you can handle stick."

"I think you're the one who needs to know how to handle stick. Let's get out of here."

"Right this way honey."

Alicia led him to the parking lot where her blood red Maserati sat in pristine condition. She slid into the passenger seat and dangled the keys out the window.

"Just make sure you don't cum on the seats."

"Ha! We'll see about that."

Frank grabs the keys and is inside of the ride faster than he's ever been inside of anything. Frank starts the engine and it purrs to life much to Frank's excitement. Frank pulls off the curb and head towards his apartment. She places her hand on his thigh as they move along the deserted road. When they get to the first stop light, she reaches for his belt. He gives her a look and she gives him a grin as she continues to unbuckle it and undo the button.

”Just make sure you drive straight.”

With that she leans over and pulls the zipped down with her teeth. Before the light turned green she had his cock out and was taking the head into her mouth. He jerked the car front 1st to 3rd and she heard the gears grinding.

”Hey! Watch the tranny!”

Frank was about to make a joke there when he found that he could not speak because this girl had skills. It is only a ten minute drive from the dive he was playing in, but the blow job he is receiving felt like it was going on for hours. By the time he had parked in the lot he was shaking as he came down her throat. She swallowed it all and licked her lips like a kitten.

”You kept your promise.”

She smiled as she sat up and eased herself out of the car. Frank had to scramble to put himself back together to meet her at the outer door to the complex. He fumbled with the door lock combination still trying to catch his breath. She was fixing her lipstick. Frank checks over his shoulder as he climbs the stairs to the second floor for her and she's right behind him on his heels. Alicia smirks at Frank and he smirks back before pulling out his key for the door. Frank opens the door and kicks a few guitar magazines out of the way.

”Nice place. Live alone?”

He nods as she takes a look around at the simple one bedroom apartment. Alicia is wearing a black leather dress with a zipper in the front. She unzips it and the dress gives way to her breasts barely covered by a lacy half bra and equally barely there g-string.

”Well are you waiting for an engraved invitation because honey I think you got the green light on the way here.”

Frank moves forward and cups her breasts in his hands. He sucks at her neck as he massages them.

"Couch is fine or the bed?"

Frank breathes into her neck.

"Oh honey, you can fuck me on the floor if you want."

Frank certainly wants and that's exactly what he does.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

”So one more year huh son? Bet you will be glad to be done with this by then.”

The hollow laughter echoes throughout the room. Another dinner with family. Always formal never just grill cheese, god he would kill for one right now, but a full three course meals with the fancy china. It makes him sick. He needs to get away from all this. Get away from all of them. Soon the semester will start up again and he will have his freedom once more. He can use school as an excuse to be _him_ and have the life he craves every night. Once again he feigns indigestion and goes to find his brother. This time he is sitting on the floor playing video games. He has a greasy pizza box with two slices left in it of a meat lovers pie. He looks up and smiles and nudges the pizza box towards him.

”Go for it, I ate the rest.”

”Thanks man.”

They sit together as he enjoys the cold meat and cheese and takes a sip of the warm soda next to his leg. He longs for the flow of forbidden fruits that once coursed through his body, Friday cannot come fast enough.

_***Frank***_

 

Frank's sitting in the kitchen at the table of his parents’ house. For some reason Frank had let Bob talk him having dinner there so that he could get laid. So now here he is staring at the blank computer screen in front of him.

"Hey son."

His mother interrupts his thoughts as she comes marching in the kitchen to refill her empty coffee mug.

"Hey mom."

"What do you have there?"

"I'm just trying to get some writing done."

"On psychology?"

Frank sighs under his breath. He just wishes he could tell his parents that he doesn't want to major in psychology. It would mean too much trouble for Frank from his parents and he's not ready to take that on just yet.

"Something like that mom."

"Okay kid."

Frank's mother walks up behind him after refilling her mug and kisses his head. He smiles and nods to her. She stands up and heads back out of the kitchen.

"Your father will be home soon so we can have dinner."

”What are we having?”

”Grilled cheese.”

Frank goes back to his computer when his mother has disappeared. He grabs his iPod and puts on his earphones. He gets lost in the music and that's when his words are able to pour from the pen.

_"I'm a little coffee pot, short, stout, and burnt beyond recognition._

_Sour to the taste and an and, and an and, and an and, and the end..._

_What a dark mess of additives we've become. Look through my caffeinated eyes my love._

_I can see the sun in all its ultra violet glory. It beckons me to put off a life filled with procrastination... at least until we have the time to waste."_

Frank stands up and goes to the refrigerator to grab a water. He bobs along to the music as he opens it and takes a few sips from it. Frank closes the water and goes back to his seat. He cracks his knuckles then gets back to writing again.

_"But all I wanted for xmas was a purpose, or maybe to float 5 lines deep._

_(4.3.2) One time I felt I belonged, but that's neither here nor there._

_I can ride for miles and miles and miles and sleep for only minutes._

_No control but not exactly a riot either. (fuck, you're such a riot.)"_

A song comes on that ruins Frank's mood so he changes it and slips back into his abyss.

_"Healing powers beyond my wildest dreams, come from behind those lips._

_I am the dinosaur proudly soaring towards extinction._

_So smoke 'em if you got 'em kids... cause Joe Camel needs the pocket cash._

_Or just read 'em and weep cause my royal flush comes with a love note._

_I bleed spades, you draw horses...... we all go fish for compliments."_

Frank cracks his neck before continuing with his typing. His body always tenses up and aches from how quickly he types.

_"May the Lord strike down our penniless heroes, for if not we must take matters into our own hands._

_And everything will be new again when we open our eyes for the very first time._

_So I'll pick you up at 7 and we'll have a real shitty time, but at least we'll have a time._

_So for now... peace, love, and misdemeanors. Because I plan on being out of step for a while dear."_

Frank finishes just as his father walks into the kitchen. He saves the document and goes to shut down his computer.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son. Go get cleaned up for dinner.”

"I know. Going now."

Frank grabs up his laptop and is taking it up to his room to put it away and then goes to the bathroom to wash his hands.

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

The first day of the new semester and Gerard is excited. New crop of students to mold and teach the wonderful world of poetry. He giggled as he realized he sounded like a commercial from the 50’s. Still, he had acclaim from everyone for his teaching methods and everyone that took his class loved it. He walked in and saw that a few students had already arrived. He placed his books down on the desk and walked up to the board and began to write his name. When he finished he moved to his desk and found the poetry book that the course wanted then to use. He never did, and felt bad that the students all spent money on it. Still if they had not cracked it, they could get some money back for it. As he scanned the room he noted the students that stood out, both for merit and for less educational reasons. One such was a short boy in the middle row. He was making the girls giggle and the boys laugh good naturedly. It was clear that he was popular, but Gerard did not care about such things. He would only impress him if he worked hard…then again…when the boy turned around Gerard had to hold in a gasp. He had his lip and nose pieced. He had dark hair like himself, but it was cut in a shorted fashion. Still it suited the punk style that he held. Gerard was not sure, but for a second he thought he might be the boy that was on stage when they went to “The Roof” that one night. Suddenly the boy caught his gaze and smirked. This told Gerard all he needed to know. This boy was trouble.

_ ”We like trouble though.” _

”Not now please.”

Gerard was aware that it looked like he was talking to himself, but this was not the place for Phoenix and he knew it. Instead he tamped him down and cleared his throat.

”Good morning class and welcome to Lit/269 ~ Romantic Poetry Writing, I…”

_***Mixed POV***_

"Excuse me but who are you? Should you be fooling around pretending that you are the Professor? I don;t think so, you should take your seat before you get in trouble."

Frank knows damn well that he is one of those student teachers, but he enjoys fucking with him anyway.

"I would _be_ the professor of this course and _you_ would be?"

"If you're the professor shouldn't you already know who I am. You don't have any files or anything they gave you to study up on?"

Gerard rolls his eyes. He knows this kid is going to give him trouble for sure.

”I am given a roll call sheet, but it would obviously have no pictures of the students.”

”Fine, I’m Frank.”

Gerard scans down the roster and finds only one Frank. He studies his last name, which looks like it could be easily mispronounced, but he cannot worry about that. He needs to get control again before… _he_ does something rash.

"Ah, Mr. Iero, I see you are going to make teaching this class interesting to say the least. Anyway...my name is Professor Way and yes, you will address me as such. I am a third year student here in Advanced Chemistry and Education. As such I am a student and a teacher as well. I hope no one bought the recommended book for this class because you wasted your money. You cannot learn love from a book any more than you can poetry."

"Why should we learn from you if you're a student just like us. If that's the case I should be the one up there teaching this class."

"Mr. Iero, since you are so fond of talking, can you tell the class the three places that poetry comes from?"

"I'm not going to do your job for you. You may teach."

Frank is very capable of telling him, but who does he think he is calling him out like that?

_ ”Please let me get a piece of him, please.” _

”Fine you want to show him, go ahead.”

Gerard allowed Phoenix to slip out a little as he stepped away from his desk and walked to the middle of the classroom where Frank’s desk was. He hopped onto it and placed his foot in the middle of Frank’s chair a little too close for comfort of any man’s balls.. He then leaned in a bit.

"It comes from your head..."

He reaches out and touches Frank's head gently.

"Your soul..."

He moves his hand caressing the side of Frank’s face and down his chest to stop where his heart is.

"And in your case...your dick."

Phoenix leers at him slightly and moves his foot enough that Frank scoots back on the chair. That got the kid and Phoenix cannot help but to grin.

"You don't know anything about me. Maybe that's where your poetry comes from. Besides if you're making love what could be so wrong with poetry coming from there?"

Frank knows he's never made love and he probably never will but poetry could come from sex in some form right?

”Making love huh?”

Phoenix smirks one last time and then slips off the desk giving the class a view of his ass and has to stop himself from wiggling his hips. Then Gerard takes over again.

"For you ladies obviously it is a different location, but the point is that love and lust both play a strong part in creating poetry. You feel it, you want it, you crave it, and obsess over it until it finally destroys you."

"So have you been destroyed yet?"

Frank leans his chin in his hand on his desk. He's truly interested now.

"No Mr. Iero. I have yet to meet the person that could, but I do not have to worry about that since I am happily engaged to a wonderful girl."

The girls all giggled and sighed.

"Now then, shall we get on with the lesson? Good."

*

*

*

What the fuck was this guy’s problem? If this had been high school he could understand this kind of behavior, but seriously, hello college? As the lesson progressed this guy made it harder for Gerard to teach the class. He wanted to lose it and grab the guy and slam him against the wall and growl in his face, but that is Phoenix and not Gerard and as much as he could feel the itch he was not going to let Phoenix loose here. Instead he worked around the constant interruptions of Frank, until the class ended.

”Alright guys, good first class, lots of feedback. Now I want you to go home and write a short essay of what you hope to achieve from this class and why you decided to take it. Mr. Iero, would you please stay for a moment?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

Frank sits back down in his seat and watches as the rest of the students file out. A few of them making faces at him like children.

"I'm all yours. What's up?"

Frank looked up at Professor Way as if he hadn't tortured him the whole period.

Gerard tried to remain calm, but he could feel it and before he realized it he slammed the classroom door and spun around growling at the boy.

** "What the fuck is your problem man?" **

"What's my problem? What are you talking about?"

Gerard realized he was in dangerous waters so he tried to ebb back a bit, but Phoenix was not having it. He managed to keep his distance though by standing by his desk.

** "Look if you are going to pull this shit all semester than you can find another class to do it in! I have a grade riding on this and I am not going to let some short shit, narcissistic egotistical mama's boy ruin it for me or the serious students. Consider this a warning Mr. Iero. You can go now." **

Frank stands up and walks over to Gerard's desk.

"You know what, you're one to talk! You talk about me but you surely look like a mama's boy. I'll have you know I'm more of a loner. You look like one of those guys who sucked on his mommy's breast until he was eight years old so don't spew that crap at me. And don't get me started on narcissism. You look like you sit in front of a damn mirror whenever you're alone. If I have an ego it's because I know who I am. If you can't deal with that then go on and do what you have to. Would you like to add to that _Professor Way_?"

Gerard could feel it under his skin. He was itching itching badly. He had to get out and scratch it tonight, but he knew he couldn’t. Gerard stood up and stepped forward in Frank's personal space. He managed not to touch him, because he did not need to invite that kind of trouble, but he found he did not need to as he towered over his student by about four inches.

** "Don’t fuck with me kid. You won't like the results." **

With that, Gerard grabbed his stuff and steamed out of the classroom. He managed to calm down as he headed to his next class. He had lost control and that his last words were definitely not his own. Gerard was fucking tired and it was only his first day back. He sighed and pulled out his phone to check his messages. Two from her, one from his brother and two from his parents. He left the others unread and responded to his brothers. It was a reminder about tonight and Gerard realized that he was supposed to be having dinner with family and fiancé tonight, but he felt the tug of the clubs. Soon it would be Friday and Phoenix could come out and play. He could not wait.

*

*

*

_***Frank***_

"Do you have Professor Way this semester?"

"Judging by the look on your face I'm hoping not."

Frank is standing out in the quad with a student he usually shares his smoking time with. They only speak when they're smoking which is twice a day at school.

"He's a prick. He had the nerve to call me a mama's boy when he looks like he still has to check in with his mommy before he does anything."

"Damn Iero. You really hate the guy huh?"

"I don't hate the guy, I just dislike the way he acts. It's like he thinks he's better than everyone else. I could do what he does up there. I'm damn good at writing."

Frank inhales the smoke and then let's it out quickly so he can finish talking.

"And there is something weird about him."

”How so?”

”I don’t know, it’s like when he got pissed at me, he sounded different. He even looked a little different.”

”Looked different?”

”I don’t know, it must have been the light.”

The student threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stomped it out.

"He sounds like a piece of work. Maybe you should set him straight."

Frank laughs and drops his butt next.

"Apparently he already thinks he is."

"Oh man, that's rich! I have to get to class, later Frank."

"Alright Ryan. I'll see you next break."

"So you are the boy then."

Frank turns around to see a random student leaning against a tree as he passes by. He takes a last drag and put is out.

”Sorry for eavesdropping, but you were kind of the talk in the retreat earlier. You tried to rile up Mr. Perfect and lost."

"I wasn't aware that I was playing any game or that it was your business if I were."

"Uh huh look, don't mess with the Way man. He is a powerful enemy to have."

"I'm sorry I'm not a naïve little boy. Did you believe all the stories you were told about the boogie man?"

The boy rears his head back and laughs a strong sound that attracts several other students who wonder what is so amusing.

"Kid, you have no idea what you are dealing with. There are no stories about Gerard Way because they are all true. He is top of his classes and has had perfect grades straight since Elementary school. He has never been in any trouble of any kind. He is engaged to this smoking hot girl has perfect tits and legs that won’t quit, his parents are both lawyers and loaded, he lives in a fucking mansion, he does not smoke, drink, or take drugs, and he is a black belt in martial arts. In short he could kick your ass mentally and physically and not even break a sweat. He is fucking perfect."

”Well I do occasionally mismatch black and dark navy socks, so not completely perfect.”

Gerard walks across the quad towards them. He has a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder and is carrying a decent amount of books in his hand along with a satchel slung across his chest.

”Yo Tommy, what gives? Why the “Mr. Perfect” speech?”

”Just letting Frank here know that he should not mess with you.”

"No need for that. Mr. Iero was just getting out the first class jitters. I am sure there will be no more in future classes. Speaking of, I have to get going to my Advanced Chem class. Later Tommy…Mr. Iero.”

Gerard walks on through the crowd winking to the ladies and making them giggle and blush. Even some of the more effeminate guys swoon a bit. The athletic types slap him on the back and call out to him good naturedly. This guy, Tommy, was not kidding, everyone fucking like him.

”You see now what I was talking about?”

"I don't care what you're talking about. He's not invincible, no one is."

Frank walks away before the boy can try and fill his head with more nonsense. Gerard may be perfect to everyone else, but he isn't to Frank. He is a bit more appealing now. If Frank could pry in this guy's life then he could find out just how imperfect this guy really is. Frank has a great life too and that's what leads him to know that there's something wrong with Professor Perfect just like there's things wrong with Frank.

_***Time Stamp: Friday ***_

Frank's balancing a joint between his lips as he drags the black sharpie across his finger nails. Frank's in his own world as Pete is rambling on about some chick he's not lucky enough to score with.

"You know what we should do?"

Frank interrupts Pete and takes the joint out of his mouth. He sharply intakes the smoke and holds it in his lungs.

"What?"

Frank blows out the smoke and smirks.

"We should go out to a club. I'm tired of doing the same thing every weekend."

"Oooh, I know! We should go to a sex club! Like one of those hard core ones like in the movies with all sorts of weird kinky shit going on!"

Pete bounced up and down as he held his fingers out for the joint.

"Come on man! Puff puff give, you know the basic shit!"

"Shut up."

Frank hands over the joint and stands up, raising his arms above his head, and stretching himself out.

"Why a sex club, although it has been awhile."

Frank sits back down and picks back up the sharpie and started coloring his nails again.

"Cause it's adventurous...damn, I come up with some big fucking words when I am high."

Pete stood in awe of himself for a moment and then shook out of it.

"Come on, I bet you could land some slave sex pot that would let you stick it anywhere! They do shit like that there! Girls take it right up the ass while you torture their tits, It's fucking amazing!"

Pete was bouncing with the joint in his mouth now waving his hands manically all over the place.

"I'm starting to think you have gone already."

Frank looks up at Pete with a raised brow.

"I also think you're nastier than you perceive to be."

"You know it baby. So you in or out Iero? Are these bitches gonna experience that Iero Magic wand you keep in them tight ass jeans or not?"

"I'm in and in a bit that'll be more literal."

Pete high fives Frank.

"That's my boy. Let's go show these bitches whose boss!"

*

*

*

_***Mixed POV***_

_***Time Stamp: Friday Night***_

The wind was whipping through his hair as he took the exit that brought him to Surrender. Gerard was excited for tonight. Ever since he found this club, his life has been so much better. He can handle being the perfect son six days a week as well as the perfect fiancé. For them he is Gerard Way, but at Surrender, he is Phoenix and he loves it. Surrender is across from a hard core S&M club, which means that there is virtually no way that he will run into anyone he knows there. He smiles as he crosses 8th avenue and turns onto the road. He parks in the employee parking lot because no one questions it. He gets out and pops the trunk. Seeing as no one is around he strips right there chuckling at how his prim and proper fiancé frowns at him even going around without a shirt on in front of her, unless of course they are at the beach, then she loves to show him off. Half the time he feels like one of her fucking prize dogs, just another accessory to make her look good. Discarding his underwear all together, he powders his legs quickly so he can slide the skin tight black leather pants on with ease. He then throws on his white poet shirt that dips down low in the front to expose a good portion of his chest. He pulls on the black knee high combat books and buckles them tight. Finally he adds some eyeliner and tousles his hair so he does not look so wind swept. He looks in the mirror and the red head smirked back at him.

”Why hello Phoenix, shall we get this party started?”

_ ”Baby, I was born to party.” _

*

*

*

Frank laughs loudly as he drags Pete out of the club. He was all talk until they got into the place. It seems Pete just couldn't take men being handled by woman, dominating should be done by the men as Pete puts it.

"Kink means kink Pete. What did you expect to be going on in there?"

Pete shrugs and shakes his head.

"How about we get a drink over here to get the nerves out of you."

Frank points to the club they're heading towards.

"At least life is normal over there and not run by amazon women in leather jump suits."

They made their way over and Pete looked up at the neon sign.

"Surrender, still sounds kinky to me."

A girl in a tight leather skirt and almost no top walked by Pete. She winked at him and brushed by his cock with her hand.

"Oh yeah baby, now you are talking my language. Later Iero."

Pete followed the woman in to the club leaving Frank at the door with the bouncer.

"Yo Tiny, cover is $10 if you wanna get in."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Frank dug his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a crumpled $10.

"Here you go man."

The guy moves to the side, letting Frank pass him, and into the club. The music was pumping loudly and there were swirls of dark lighting throughout the place. Frank walked further into the club trying to see if he could see Pete. He's long gone though so Frank goes over to the bar and orders a drink. He then turns to watch the room. Everyone was with someone in this place. Some people dancing on the floor and others are clearly planning their escape to go have sex. Frank doesn't really see much of a difference with this place than the club. The only difference is people had to have sex discreetly.

"Hey there dollface, can I buy you a drink?"

A good looking blonde man with hips that won't quit sashays up to Frank.

"I haven't seen you here before sugar, are you new?"

Frank is already nursing a drink in his hand and he's not exactly sure what taking a drink from a man might entail.

"I'm not sure if I should take a drink from you or not though. What would it mean?"

The man smirked and leaned against the bar next to Frank.

"Well sugar, it could mean that you are thirsty for something better than cheap beer or it could mean that you’re thirsty for something else."

The guy smirked and held out his hand.

"I’m Gabe."

"Frank and it's too soon to tell if I'm thirsty for something more. I am thirsty for something more than a cheap beer though…if the offer still stands."

Frank took a pull from his beer.

"I like your style kid. Hey Brian, give me two Mind Fucks."

Frank gives the guy a once over and smiles a bit.

"Most people do, I guess I like yours too."

Frank looks at Gabe's ass as he leans over to grab the drinks.

"I like a few things about you."

Frank's more talking to himself, but he has to admit that Gabe looks good enough to fuck.

Gabe smirks as he places the drink on the bar next to the boy. Once he chases it down, the boy will be too fucked up to know what hit him. He slams his own shot down and is about to say something when he is pulled off the bar and kissed passionately. Not sure what is going on, he feeds into the kiss forgetting about the boy that he is looking to nail. When the kiss is broken, he opens his eyes and sees a man he knows very well at the club. He is blind folded and giggling between pants. Gabe laughs and smiles.

"Sorry Phoenix, wrong one."

**_ "Oh shit! Sorry Gabe, I was spun in the wrong direction I think." _ **

Phoenix giggles more and gropes for the bar finding the shot glass. Before he is stopped he lifts the glass and downs the contents.

**_ "Awww Gabe, how sweet, drinking my drink." _ **

"Actually honey, that was for someone else."

**_ "Oopps, my bad. Here I got it." _ **

Phoenix reaches into his skin tight leather pants and after a moment pulls out a bill.

**_ "I'm pretty sure it's a twenty. That should cover it." _ **

He turns to where he thinks Gabe's guest is.

**_ "Sorry Honey." _ **

Phoenix says it with more giggles like he doesn't mean it.

"Baby, you sound like you need a smoke and to come down from whatever you are on."

**_ "Yeah, I think so." _ **

Phoenix takes off his blindfold and hangs it around Gabe's neck. He kisses him again and then he is off without a second glance. Gabe turns to apologize to the boy...Frank.

Frank is stunned, and not because he's been blown off, but for who.

"Was that...?"

No. There's no way that was Professor Perfect. He's too high and mighty for a place like this, plus this guy has red hair! Still, they look too close, maybe a sibling? Frank's anxious to find out if it was him or not though. Without a second thought Frank is away from the bar and following after the red haired man called 'Phoenix'. If it turns out to be Gerard, Frank will do a cartwheel right there in the club.

**_ ”Time for a smoke I think". _ **

Phoenix was feeling good. He hooked up as soon as he got to the club and it felt fucking fantastic. He was still high from whatever pills the guy was holding too. A few beers, a few mixed drinks and the silly game he was engaged in. He was supposed to kiss the guy that he chose for the night, but he guesses he miss stepped and that was how he found himself in the arms of Gabe, which was not a bad thing, but he might have ruined Gabe's hook up now. Oh well, he still had his that he had to choose from. He worked his way through the club saying hi to people and dodging hands that try and cop a feel as he passes. One girl reaches out and pulls him into her lap. He laughs and kisses her deeply. Then he is grabbed by her boyfriend he assumes and he chases the taste of her in his mouth. He straddles the man and grinds into his lap. He throws himself backwards moving to the pulse of the music and the girl runs her hands over his chest and inside his shirt. Things are getting hot and heavy when Phoenix reluctantly pulls away.

**_ ”Mmmm, sorry babies, but I really need a break.” _ **

”Damn, we wanted to play tonight. Come on Phoenix.”

**_ ”Sorry Doll, maybe next time. I promise I will look for you two first okay?” _ **

”Okay, but one more kiss before you go?”

Well how can Phoenix resist a pout like that. He smiles and pulls her in. Her tongue fights with his, and he allows her to overpower him. Meanwhile her boy is running his tongue up his chest to his neck and biting on his collar bone.

_ ” **Uh, you guys are making really hard to say no.”** _

”That is not the only thing we are making hard Phoenix.”

Phoenix meets his eye and the sparkle intrigues him.

_ ” **Tell you what, let me go have a smoke and I will really think about going with you two.”** _

The girl claps her hands and the guy smirks. He lets Phoenix go and he adjusts himself before winking at him and continuing on his original journey to the exit door. He moves through it smoothly and finds a spot against the wall. He leans on it and sighs. He puts the cigarette in his mouth and realizes that he does not have a light. He groans and is about to go back inside when he spies a book of half soaked matches. He snatches it up and sure enough there is a few good sticks left. For good measure he lights the whole book up and quickly ignites his cigarette before they go out. He tosses the book back in to the puddle and inhales deeply. He is so relaxed now between the tobacco, the drugs in his system, and the alcohol that nothing could ruin this night. His eyes are still closed enjoying the cool breeze without a care in the world.

**_ "This is the life for me." _ **

Frank stands there staring at the man everyone loves and respects so much in astonishment. He is sure now that this is Professor Perfect, but then again not. This person is someone entirely different. This person is someone Frank could see himself fucking around with. Well he could see himself fucking around with the perfect side of him too. But this person is named Phoenix. What the fuck is this all about?

"The only thing you may be perfect at is acting."

Phoenix hears someone else come outside, but he keeps his eyes closed. He is too much of a blissful mood and his high is perfect right now. Still he does not want to be rude so he offers casual conversation.

**_ "Nice night huh?" _ **

"It's a very nice night. I'm learning things about people left and right."

He keeps his eyes closed and nods so Frank continues. He's clearly to fucked out of his mind to care to carry out the conversation.

"Yeah. I learned one of my buddies isn't as sexual as he thinks he is. Then there's this guy I know who happens to be anything but what people think he is. Honestly everyone would be stumped. I know I am _Professor Way_..."

Phoenix opens his eyes and his jaw drops in shock. Standing in front of him is Professor Way’s most annoying student, Frank motherfucking Iero.

**_ "Iero, what are you doing here?!"_ **

"Same thing as you."

Frank smirks and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I'm high, getting drunk, and trying to fuck. The only difference is people know this is who I am. What is up with this Phoenix business Professor and when did you dye your hair? I hope that is wash out because people are going to talk on Monday you know."

Phoenix is starting to slip away which means that Gerard will be defenseless in a moment. Fortunately a guy walking up and alley calls out to him. He's patting his pockets like he is looking for something.

”Yo buddy, Hey! Gotta light?"

As the guy gets closer there is recognition in his eyes and Phoenix relaxes settling in. This he can handle. Not even noticing Frank he walks right by him and crowds Phoenix into the wall.

"Hey there Phoenix baby, didn't know you would be here tonight. Why don't you ditch the pre-schooler and come take a ride with me on my Harley?"

"Funny. I'm pretty sure he'll ride you right here. Maybe even both of us, right Phoenix?"

"Did you say something short shit? I don’t think anyone was talking to your pint sized ass. Now be a good little girl and get the fuck out of here.. Me and this little birdy have business that does not concern you."

Phoenix was slowly losing his battle to stay as Gerard became more and more concerned for his student. Protecting Frank was the only thing on his mind.

** "Hey, leave the kid alone, he doesn't matter. Let's fly on out of here. Go on kid, get out of here, go home, you got school in the morning." **

Gerard was trying to defuse the situation. He knew in reality how this place was and he would never come here if it were not for Phoenix protecting him.

"So do you and why should I leave you with someone as threatening as him?"

"I'll show you threatening you little bastard!"

The guy goes to lunge and punch Frank and Gerard has had it and pushed Phoenix completely out of the picture. Gerard grabs the guy and twists his arm behind his back. He bends the guy back and knees him in the center pushing the guy to the ground.

"Fuck off asshole, we are done!"

Gerard has had it up to here with both men.

For a moment Frank's shocked until he remembers something.

"Oh that's right... black belt."

The guy scrambles off after Gerard let's him go. Frank also notices that Phoenix does not have red hair anymore. It is back to black. Well that was unexpected. He attempts to shake it off by telling whoever this is off.

"You should probably go home Professor Way. You're kind of fucked up and letting everyone in the place fucking touch you. I mean, I get it, trust me, but I'm usually the one in control. Do you really like all these random people fucking you?"

Gerard is really agitated, Frank has taken all the fun out of getting away from his normal boring life and he does not like it. He walks up and pushes Frank hard, but not hard enough to knock him over.

"Don't fucking all me that here!"

Frank scoffs and roll his eyes.

"I'm sorry... _Phoenix_ oh and your red hair is gone too."

Gerard reaches up as if he can feel it.

"Could you just maybe not let the whole club fuck you and sober up a little, damn! You could barely see straight. Shit it took you too long to realize it was me. Just go get your shit and go home. I'm sure you wouldn't want the Mrs. waiting too long."

Gerard is waiting for Frank to say something else when the door opens and the girl from before comes out.

”Hey Phoenix, we thought you flew off without us.”

Phoenix sees an opening and pushes his way back to the surface alongside Gerard. It was rare to do this, but Gerard was needed to control the child still. Frank is in utter shock as Gerard’s hair manages to be red on the sides and still black at the roots, like a bad dye job.

** ”No way Doll, I could never forget about you. Shall we?” **

Phoenix remembers that he still had a party favor or two left and after dealing with the kid fucking up his high, he wants it back. He steps up to the girl and pulls the little packet of "glitter" out and shakes it in front of her. She squeals and kisses him. He smiles into it and then is about to go back inside when he remembers him.

** ”Just go home Frank, I don’t have time for you right now." **

"Right, like I'd want time from you. It's clear you have no time for anyone unless they're dealing you or shoving a cock up your ass. I clearly could do that, but I can see you're all filled up. See you Monday Professor Way. And don't worry. I'll keep you my dirty little secret."

Frank shakes his head at the filth before him. It's not that he's judging him, because he's not, but everyone thinks he's God's gift to the earth when he's nothing more than a slut. At least Frank didn't fall for his grand performance.

”Excuse me?”

Phoenix feel a hard push as Gerard fully takes over.

Frank notes once again that the black takes over more than the red.

"Wait, what are you saying? Are you threatening me?”

Frank walks over to where Gerard is and smirks up at him.

"Now why would I do that pretty?"

Frank feels bad for the guy. What could be wrong in his normal life that he resorts to this kind of life in the shadow? Even to the point that he is clearly two different people which should scare Frank, but instead he is intrigued. Frank finds himself reaching up to caress his face before pulling back.

"Don't worry about me. I won't tell a soul. Just get home safe."

Frank wonders how Gerard will get home, but that's none of his business. He's sure this isn't his first go around and he'll be fine right?

Gerard watches Frank as he walks out of the alley and into the street. He stops to talk to another kid and they laugh about something. The girl is talking to him, but Gerard can't process anything except that someone knows.

_**"Don't worry about him baby, I got you. I always have you."** _

The familiar caress of Phoenix takes over and Gerard relaxes a bit. He knows his hair is turning red again and the girl is so high that she never even noticed anything. He smiles and waves at the boys and then heads into the club to forget about himself and his life once again.


	2. Follow That Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t play with fire Frank; you could get burned real bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, ugh, I am nursing a bad cold that could be something more, not the flu thankfully, but still doctor tomorrow. 
> 
> I have an exciting week coming up with my betafishy, _***Trixgrl***_ coming to visit me and hopefully, my lovely Frankie too! Speaking of, going to see the real Frank, down at NYC on Wednesday. Starting a new class too so i whould have time to write and update quite a bit. I need to get on **Princess Princess** and **Perfect Blue** I know. Bad Queen of Tease. *smack smack smack*
> 
> So Frank first encounter with Phoenix was truly a moment to remember, but what happens when it happens again, but this time, it is Frank that follows Gerard and get Way more than he bargained for.
> 
> Phoenix speaking is denoted by bold italic underlined words.
> 
> A mix of Gerard and Phoenix is italicized underlined words.
> 
> Just so no one is confused. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

Monday morning comes all too soon and Gerard was trying not to think about Friday and what happened. He saw his fiancé on Saturday and then his family on Sunday. He had been dreading facing Frank all weekend. He hoped that he was not going to call him out in class. No, he would not be that stupid. As soon as the door opened and the students filed in, he got into teaching mode. "Alright class, settle down. I hope everyone had a pleasant weekend.

"What did you do Professor Way?"

"I saw my family and my fiancé, thanks for asking Beverly." "So your homework assignment was to write a short three line poem about something that you experienced that excited you. Who would like to go first?"

Gerard looked at everyone, but Frank.

"Ah Tracy, yes go ahead"

A girl in a tight fitting sweater that showed off her perfect breast shape sauntered up to the front of the class.

"Thank you Professor."

Frank drowns out the boring words of Tracy's poem. Actually, it's not that it was boring, it just wasn't as good as what Frank wrote. Therefore he had no time for it. Instead he kept his eyes on Professor Way. Frank could tell he was freaked. He's putting on the perfect act, but Frank sees right through it. He's freaking the fuck out and Frank loves it.

"Thank you Tracy."

"You're welcome Professor."

Gerard nods politely, and then sends her to her seat among giggling girls, and snickering boys who are now drooling over the girl. Gerard refrains from rolling his eyes and then calls on the next student. This continues until class is just about up when he gets to the last student, Frank. He prays the time will go faster, but it doesn't, and he cannot exclude Frank or it will look weird.

"All right Mr. Iero. Save the best for last huh? Let's hear your poem.

Frank chuckles and stands up. He walks the short distance to the Professor’s desk.

_"I am you and you are me._

_And we are perfectly imperfect._

_As we should be."_

Gerard was shocked. The boy could actually write.

"Very good Mr. Iero. You may sit down now."

Surprisingly Frank does.

"Alright Class, tonight’s assignment; find a poet on a blog and try to figure out which of the three parts their poem came from. Bring your answer and the poem in tomorrow. Have a good evening."

Frank lingers behind purposely. He picks up his books and smiles.

"Your fiancée and family huh? If I recall you saw me too and we had a moment."

"You better not be planning anything Iero. I promise that I will fuck you up personally."

Gerard is trying to sound intimidating, but he can hear the slight crack in his voice that betrays him. he is not Phoenix after all.

"Like you fucked yourself up?"

Frank walks closer to Gerard and sit his books on Gerard's desk.

"I think I'd like that just a little bit."

Frank's now in Gerard's face. He pulls Gerard's tie and wraps it around his fist with a smirk.

"Besides, I'm already fucked up. I am you and you are me."

Frank winks up at Gerard and smiles naughtily.

He's really just trying to fuck with him.

Gerard is not ready for the move and loses his footing a bit. He stumbles into his desk chair backwards. Because Frank has him by the tie it pulls Frank into his lap. Gerard is panicking now, but then he hears the smooth voice of Phoenix offering to take care of this problem. In exchange Gerard just takes care of him.

**_ "It's not going to hurt to blow off the family just once is it? Besides then we can take care of all this energy that the boy built up." _ **

"Yeah yeah, okay, go for it."

Gerard realizes that Frank thinks he is talking to him, but he does not have time to deal with it as he feels Phoenix rising to the surface. Phoenix smirks and grabs the boy's hips pulling him further onto his lap.

**_ "Well now sugar, you got the best seat in the house, so now what are you gonna do?" _ **

Frank chuckles nervously looking at the man. It's as if he's back to that Phoenix person from the club.

"W-well um... it's probably not wise to do I-it here s-so..."

_ " **Oh, but you were so eager before kitten, not so much now that the cat has your tongue?"** _

Phoenix leaned forward and licked the side of Frank's neck causing the boy to shiver.

"N-no! It's..."

Frank pushes aside the uneasy feeling. This is how Gerard was acting last night…like not himself. Quickly he tries to appeal to his current behavior.

"I don't think you want to lose your job babe. The noise I'll have you making may alert people."

He's hoped he was getting through to Gerard’s sense of reason.

Gerard decided that Frank has had enough as he reined in Phoenix and he pushed the boy so that he hits the floor on his ass. He then gets up and fixes his hair.

"Don’t play with fire Frank, you could get burned real bad."

Gerard walked out of the room after grabbing his satchel. he leaned against the wall in the deserted hall way. He could not believe what just happened. It was so dangerous. He could have gotten fired for it. He could tell that Phoenix enjoyed it though.

**_ "Okay, I took care of the boy, now you need to take care of me." _ **

"But it's a school night and it's not even the end of the day."

_ " **Come on, can you really go to class with the hard on you are sporting right now?"** _

Gerard looked down in shock. His pants were not as tight at Phoenix but it was quite noticeable.

"Okay okay, so can't we just go take care of it the men's room?"

_ " **You jerk off enough at home six days a week, I want to feel someone else’s hand sliding up and down my shaft, squeezing as they slowly drop to their knees and..."** _

"God fuck, okay, yeah, let's go."

**_ "That's my boy." _ **

After his conversation with Phoenix Gerard realized he really did need to blow off steam and no one would suspect him on a Monday to hit Surrender. As he walks the hallway he pulls out his phone and dials her. She answers on the second ring as always. He tells her that he is feeling ill from yesterday, and that he needs his strength to get through his studies for the day. She understands of course, and wishes his a speedy recovery. He promises to make it up to her. Once he hangs up, he calls the flower shop and has her favorite flower sent to her home. That always smooths things over; she is a sucker for romantic shows of affection. Frank's a little dumb struck after being pushed to the floor and then witnessing Gerard having a conversation with himself. Oh there is definitely something wrong with Professor Perfect Kook. There's no way Frank's not going to find out what it is so he decided to follow Gerard. That's the only way he's going to figure something out about him. As Gerard hakes his way to his car he feels Phoenix pulling to take over. He slips his beanie over his hair so that no one sees the hair change color. That is porbably the only thing that lets him believe that he is another oerson, but by the time he is putting on his sunglasses... he is now Phoenix. Phoenix goes in the trunk and pulls out his case where he keeps his club clothes. He throws them in the backseat, gets in, and starts up the car. He pulls out heading to the city, anticipating who might be there. He sends a quick cryptic text to one of his dealers, to make a drop there. No one questions the payment; they all know it will be there when the drop is made. In the last few months Phoenix has collected a nice neat little network that does his bidding well. Phoenix smiles as he turns up his music, and pulls out of the parking lot. Rolling the window down, he lets the cool breeze sooth his nerves. He starts to sing along and drum the beat to the song playing. He was feeling good now, so good that he did not realize that another car was is following him. His stomach grumbles and he laughs.

**_ ”Guess we should get something to eat first before we go huh?” _ **

Frank's pretty sure he's not being too discreet about following Gerard, but Gerard's probably too stuck in his head to realize. Frank can hear the music from Gerard's car and he's not sure if Gerard's singing or talking to himself from where he is. He just knows Gerard makes a sudden turn and he almost loses him. Frank breaks and makes a quick left, catching up with him again. Phoenix makes a quick stop at a fast food place. He grabs a burger and chews on it during the two hour drive. Just before eight Phoenix arrives at Surrender. It is still quiet since nothing really happens till ten and he does not recognize any of the cars in the parking lot. Good, that means fresh meat for him. He quickly does his routine strip and changes into the clothes that belong to him Tonight he chose skin tight red jeans and a black poet shirt. He wanted to stand out a bit more and attract attention.

**_ ”Like a fucking male bird trying to catch a mate.” _ **

Phoenix laughs at this observation. He tosses his old clothes into the car and locks it up. He heads to the door, and is greeted by a surprised Johnny to whom he gives a high five.

”Phoenix baby, what brings you here on a weekday?"

**_ "Bad day at the office. Need to blow off a little steam." _ **

"Oh, then I got just the thing for you baby."

Johnny pulls out a baggie, and hands it to Phoenix. Phoenix smiles and kisses him on the cheek.

**_ ”Mmmm, thanks Johnny, I may need this later.” _ **

Johnny smiles at him and leans in and whispers in his ear, while snaking his hand around Phoenix’s waist.

”Save me a dance later when I take my break?”

**_ ”We’ll see Johnny, we’ll see.” _ **

Phoenix smiles as Johnny squeezes his ass and then opens the door for him. Phoenix takes off his sunglasses and saunters in. Frank watches ad Gerard, or “Phoenix”, goes into the club and then gets out the car. He rushes to the entrance so he won't lose him though he knows it's early. The bouncer looks ready to say something before Frank interrupts him.

"Yeah, yeah. Ten. I got it."

Frank hands the guy a ten and rushes past him. Frank doesn't spot Gerard right away so he goes over to the bar to get himself a little courage.

"Beer."

Frank pulls out the money and hands it over as he scans the tiny crowd. It's more people in seats than on the floor. Frank figures he'll see him soon. His beer arrives and he grabs it and takes a strong pull from the bottle.

*

*

*

The club is starting to fill up now, but Phoenix has been the life of the party for a few hours now. Free drinks, free drugs, free sex. Phoenix loves every one of those things. Right now though he is having fun playing hard to get with one of his favorite playthings. It was kind of awesome that he showed up tonight at all.

”Phoenix baby, come on share with me. I know you are holding something sweet in those tight pants of yours."

**_ "Oh honey, there ain't room for much more in here, but that is not where I am holding it." _ **

"So I get to play hide and seek with you? I can use my probe."

**_ "Mmmm, maybe, why don' t you come with me, and we will see what you can find with that probe of yours?" _ **

This is it. Frank's been watching Gerard and now he's making his move. The closeness and the way they're looking at each other tells Frank this is it. Frank slips through the crowd to get a little closer to him before he makes for wherever he's going to go.

"Here you go Phoenix, two Mind Fuckers."

Phoenix ends up at the other end of the bar with his choice of the night. He loves that Brian is here tonight. He had no idea that he worked during the week too. Brian is all too happy to make Phoenix's signature dink for him.

**_ "Mmmm thanks Brian. These look delicious." _ **

"Not as delicious as you do."

**_ "Flattery will get you everywhere with me Bri." _ **

"Just make sure you're still here when I get off."

_ " **Baby, I got no plans to be leaving any time soon.”** _

Frank scowls at Gerard. If he's going to have sex he kind of has to stop fucking about at the bar and in the damn crowd. Frank's close to saying fuck this guy and leaving. He almost wants to scream 'just fuck somebody already' but he keeps his composure and finishes off the last of his fourth beer.

"Hey hey hey, I thought you were with me Phoenix?"

**_ "Awww honey, jealous? Don't worry, I could handle both of you." _ **

"Oh really? Care to prove it?"

_ " **Hey Bri, can you get a fifteen?"** _

"For you sugar, anything."

Fucking finally. Frank almost wants to do a happy dance. Still he doesn't move until he's sure Gerard is serious this time.

"Okay baby, I got Max to watch for me so the next thirty minutes are all yours."

_ " **Oh honey I am sure you can last longer than that."** _

Raven leads the men to the back of the club where they detour into an alcove. They stop at a door that is painted black to help conceal it. The other guy reaches out and tries the knob.

"Fuck It's locked!"

**_ "No baby, you just don't have the right key." _ **

Phoenix reaches around his neck and produces a red key on a sliver chain. The guy grabs him round the waist and pulls him into his chest grinding against his ass.

"Oh no baby, I have the right key and I'm going to shove it right in your lock."

Phoenix giggles at this remark, and after unlocking the door he slips the key back onto his neck and the three men go into the room. Brian is the last one in and he haphazardly closes the door. Frank stands there a moment telling himself that that guy didn't just use that corny ass line. Furthermore Gerard/Phoenix/whatever fell for it. Either he was really horny or really fucking high. Frank decided he was obviously both. Frank moved closer to the door and notices its open. He rolls his eyes at how dumb people could be when sex is involved. Frank put his ear to the door to see how far they've gotten. He wouldn't look in until he's sure they're too into it to notice.

"Turn on the lights."

**_ "No I like it dark like this. You have to feel around, plus then I won’t know who is touching me, which is so much better." _ **

”Wait, what about the red light?”

_ ” **Oh perfect Bri.”** _

It got quiet and Frank heard shuffling. A red light sparks and illuminates the room, but not too much that Frank is discovered.Soon after Frank here's some more shuffling and then making out. Frank sticks his head through the door. He finds all of them on their knees and Gerard is between both of them. One of them in kissing Gerard and rubbing his crotch while the other is grinding on Gerard's ass, kissing his neck and running his hand up Gerard's shirt. Frank tells himself to stop staring long enough to push the door open a little and get on his knees. Frank crawls into the room and closes the door the way it was before he moves to a hidden spot in a corner. From here he has a decent view as he watches the scene unfold before him. Any conversation starts to become less and less understandable and the noise and heat of passion takes over. Frank sits wide eyed and watches the X-rated show taking place in front of him and marvels at all the positions that Gerard/Phoenix is able to bend himself into. The show lasts more than the thirty minutes that Brian was allotted and Frank nearly gives himself away as a loud rap hits the door. Brian groans and shouts out to it that he will be right out.

"Man, I don't want to go back to work now, I am fucking exhausted."

"Yeah and there was two of us and one of him."

"Shit I need a fucking drink."

”Come on man, I’ll get you a Mind Fucker on the house.”

”Catch you later Phoenix.”

**_ "Bye bye gentlemen." _ **

Phoenix smirked at the two men dragging themselves out of the room. He felt great. Fucked up and blissed out. That is exactly what he needed after dealing with that little shit Frank in class. He stretched out lazily on the bed and took another hit of the joint he decided to spark as he lazily stretched out naked on the rapidly cooling sheets. Johnny was always able to get the best stuff and his dealer had come through for him too. He blew the smoke into the air and sighed. This night could not get any better. Frank stands up and stretches before he sneaks out from his hiding space. Frank makes sure the door is closed and rolls his eyes at Gerard. He's so fucked that his eyes are closed which gives Frank the perfect chance to creep up on him. Frank walks quietly over to the foot of the bed, inspecting it as he began to speak.

"You really do know how to put on a show."

Frank sits at the foot of the bed smirking.

**_ ”What the fuck? Frank?! When the... How the... How long have you been here?" _ **

"Long enough to see just how much of a fucking slut you are."

Phoenix looks at the kid at the end of the bed. He seems harmless enough, but Phoenix knows differently. No one is harmless when they have something over you.

**_ "Okay Iero you win. What do you want me to do?" _ **

"I want you to tell me what is up with you?"

Frank knew there was no way Gerard would answer that but it's worth a try.

**_ "Nothing...well nothing right now, but there could be if you play your cards right." _ **

Phoenix suddenly realized something, this kid might actually be fun to play with. He smirked as he crawled seductively over to the boy at the end of the bed and leaned in a whispered in his ear.

_ " **Did you like watching me get fucked by two guys? Did it excite you? Does my naughty student have a hard on now?."** _

Phoenix licked the side of Frank's neck where he noticed a scorpion tattoo.

_ " **Mmmm, how did I miss the tattoos before. Where else do you have some?"** _

Frank tugs on Gerard's hair and whispers into his ear.

"You can find out if you answer me."

Phoenix bites down lightly on the boy's neck. He reaches up with his hand and caresses his crotch. He can feel Frank's hard on and it excites him again. Phoenix is used to multiple partners so it does not take much to get him hard. He crawls into Frank's lap and presses his naked body against Frank's shirt while grinding down enjoying the friction awarded by the boy’s jeans.

_ " **Awww, but there are so many better things that I could do with my mouth than talk. "** _

Phoenix trailed his hand down and started to unzip Frank's jeans. He reached in and grabbed Frank's now fully hard shaft.

_ " **Mmmm, Frankie, you’re pretty big for your size. Mind if I take a closer look? "** _

"Fuck. Why are you such a slut?"

Frank really wants to know Phoenix smirks and pulls off his lap. He bends over with his ass in the air and pulls Frank's cock out of his jeans. He was right, it was big and Phoenix licked his lips.

_ " **You really want to know? You really want to know the truth? "** _

Phoenix gripped Frank's cock tightly causing it to weep pre-cum.

**_ "I'm a slut because he can't be. " _ **

Phoenix did not wait any longer he pulled back and sunk his mouth onto Frank's cock till his nose was buried in the thatch of hair at the bottom of his shaft. Frank moans and reaches down to hold Gerard's head there. If he wanted to be a slut Frank was going to treat him like one.

"Who can't? Fuck..."

Frank groans and pulls Gerard's head back.

"Who can't?"

Frank panted as he repeated the question.

_ " **Are you always this talkative when someone is trying to suck you off? If you are honey, I am guessing you don't get serviced much."** _

Phoenix pulls free and goes back down again. Frank tastes so good and something about his natural scent is just driving him crazy. He continues to deep throat him, but he quickly realizes that this is not what he wants. He pulls off and reaches around into Frank’s pocket for his wallet. If he is correct... ah yes, typical. He pulls out a condom and rips it open. He places it in his mouth and goes back down on Frank to set it up.

"Fuck... oh fuck, oh fuck."

Frank groaned when Gerard used a bit of teeth action to roll down the condom. It felt so fucking good that Frank almost couldn't remember why he was he in the first place.

**_ ”I hope you’re ready for me baby.”  _ **

Raven takes Frank's silence as a go ahead and he climbs into his lap once again and arranges himself. He grabs Frank's shoulders and pushes himself down in one stroke.

**_ "Oh fuck Frankie, you’re fucking huge! Ah, bigger than the two I just had. Christ you are stretching me so good!" _ **

Phoenix starts fucking himself on Frank with long slow strokes. Frank tosses his head back as his mouth falls open. He grabs Gerard's hips. Frank can barely think let alone speak right now. Gerard still feels so tight after taking two cocks. How is that even possible? Gerard's working his muscles on Frank and it's driving Frank insane. Frank fucks up into Gerard as he grips his hips tighter.

"Fuck."

All Frank can think is 'fuck'.

**_ "Ah Frankie, fuck, just fuck me hard please." _ **

Phoenix wants to see what the boy has. Wants to see if he can take control like Phoenix loves. Inside Gerard is half protesting and half moaning not understanding what is going on. Phoenix is enjoying all the sounds melded together at once. Music to his ears and cock. Frank uses every bit of his weight to lift himself and Gerard up and lay Gerard back on the bed. Frank moved into Gerard for a bit before deciding he wanted to take Gerard like the animal he was. Frank pulled out and gestured for Gerard to turn around. Gerard listened, putting his ass in the air and holding himself up on his hands.

**_ "Fuck. Yeah." _ **

Frank moves behind him , grabs his hips, and pushes into him in one swift movement. Frank thrusts into him quickly while forcing himself not to scream out at how good Gerard feels around him.

**_ "Ah mmm, uh yeah please, fuck more, harder faster, shit I, fuck more! ." _ **

Phoenix arched his back up and stretched his neck to give Frank more access. He had not been fucked this good in a long time. This may have to become a habit for him. Besides the idea of fucking someone who was also _his_ student was such a turn on he did not even expect. Even though Gerard was close to the boy's age, Phoenix was much older, which made it so much better. Speaking of close, Phoenix reached up and grabbed his cock. He started to fist it in time with Frank's thrusts until he was almost to the edge.

**_ "Uh uh uh uh, Frankie please, cum for me want to feel you." _ **

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Frank reaches forward and replaces Gerard's hand with his own. He strokes him as he pumps a few more times before pulling out, pulling off the condom, and cumming against Gerard's opening.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck, fuck, oh fuck!"

**_ "Ah ah ah, fuck shit, oh God, I can feel you, oh fuck, love feeling you cum on me!" _ **

Phoenix rides Frank's orgasm as he cums just as hard spraying sheet below him. He collapses into it, but could fucking careless. He can feel Frank's cum dripping down the crack of his ass and onto his balls and he loves it.

**_ "Fuck that was.... fuck Frankie, you can follow me anytime you want." _ **

Frank falls next to him with his hand on Gerard's hip.

"Maybe I will. Who will I be following?"

**_ "You just don't know went to quit do you sweetheart?" _ **

Phoenix smirks up at the boy. He is thoroughly debauched and is loving every minute of it. He reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out another joint and sparks it up. He lies on his back still feeling the stretch of Frank's cock inside of him. He almost wishes that he did not use the condom, but fuck if he knows where Frank's cock has been. That is one thing that both Phoenix and Gerard agree on. Phoenix takes a huge breath in as he inhales the smoke and then after holding it a bit, he lets it out. He looks at Frank, who is staring at him. He holds the joint out to him.

**_ "Wanna a hit? I promise it is pure, no hinky shit." _ **

Frank arches his brow at the man as he takes the joint from him. Frank inhales off it and holds it in. He lets it out slowly and takes another hit. He passes it back to Gerard.

"I would like to know who I just fucked cause it damn sure wasn't Professor Way's tight ass right?"

Frank had saw Gerard talking to himself and he's heard others call him Phoenix so it's clear Gerard thinks he's more than one person. That's the only explanation or he does too much drugs. Actually, either way he does too much drugs. Phoenix rolls over on his side and takes a good look at Frank. He doesn't seem spectacular on the outside and he is such a bitch in class, but he is an amazing fuck and that is what Phoenix really needs the most.

**_ ”Hey Frankie, why are you such a prick in class? You seem like a cool guy, so what gives? " _ **

"Because I don't want people to see the real me. There's only one person who truly knows me and I'd like to keep it that way. Just like no one knows the real you right?"

Phoenix smirk and rolls on top on Frank again. He turns his head a little and starts to trail down Frank's jaw to his neck. He pulls his collar on the tee shirt back and sucks on his collarbone. Phoenix wants to mark him so that everyone knows that Frank is his now.

_ " **Oh, plenty of people know the real me. I’m the life of the party. The one everyone seeks out when they are looking for it hard and fast. I deliver with no excuses and no apologies."** _

Frank moves his hands to the small of Gerard's back and applies pressure as he moves his hands back and forth. He feels soft under his palms and his mouth is hot on Frank's neck. Phoenix was getting bored now. He was not into the cuddling and after care. He just wanted to be fucked and then left. He wiggled out of Frank's grasp and rolled off the bed. He found his clothing and started to get dressed.

**_ "Sorry honey, I don’t think I am what you are looking for." _ **

Phoenix shimmies into the tight red pants and then slips the black shirt over his head. He sits on the bed and pulls the boots on. He brought nothing else into the room except his red key, which he slips around his neck again.

**_ "Come find me again when you want to fuck." _ **

With no other words, Phoenix exits the room.

Frank couldn't believe Gerard had just left him like that. It pissed him off more than ever. If Gerard thought Frank was an ass before he really would after the next time they're in class together.

"Fucking slut."

Frank fixes his clothes, realizing that he never even got undressed and gets up off the bed. He turns off the light before leaving the room. Frank goes to grab a beer before he leaves.

"One beer."

Frank almost sneers at the guy named Brian behind the counter. Frank snatched his beer and dropped the notes on the bar. Frank drank his beer feeling a little relaxed because no matter how mad he is at Gerard right now he's not going to pretend he didn't just give him the best orgasm of his life.

Phoenix was shaking. He ran into the bathroom and threw up everything he had in him. That encounter was more than just the usual meaningless sex. Phoenix felt something for the first time in...well ever. It scared him and Phoenix does _not_ get scared. This boy could really fuck shit up for him. He stood up from the stall and made his way to the sink. He looked in the mirror. He was a mess. He didn't see himself, he saw Gerard. Suddenly it was Gerard standing in the bathroom and he did not look anywhere as good as Phoenix did in those clothes. In fact, Gerard looked ridiculous.

"What the fuck am I doing here?"

_ " **That's what i want to know."** _

Gerard looked up and saw Phoenix leaning against the wall. He sauntered up looking every bit the sex god he was.

_ " **Pull yourself together honey, he's just another boy."** _

"No he's not and we both know it."

Phoenix looked ruffled, but he smoothed it out right away. He hung an arm over Gerard's shoulder.

**_ "Come on baby, we can handle this. He is not going to break us. We have too much fun together." _ **

Gerard looked at Phoenix. Maybe he was right, maybe this was just a fluke.

"Yeah yeah, we can handle this."

Frank walks away from the bar. He tosses his bottle into the trash can near the bathroom. Frank decided he could take a piss before leaving. He walks into the bathroom and standing there is Gerard, but he doesn’t seem to notice that Frank has come in. Frank pretends it doesn't bother him to be in the same vicinity of Gerard and walks over to a urinal as far from him as possible.

**_ "Now let’s go out there and prove who you are baby." _ **

"Right I got this. Just breathe and focus right?"

_ " **That's right honey."** _

Gerard fixes himself in the mirror. He feels Phoenix carding his fingers through his hair and it feels really good.

_ " **Make me proud baby and I will use these magic fingers somewhere else when we get home."** _

"Oh God, yes please!"

Phoenix smirks and hits him in the ass lightly. Gerard looks down and to wash his face and when he looks in the mirror again, Phoenix is back.

**_ ”Showtime honey.” _ **

Phoenix blows himself a kiss and the exits the bathroom.

"Yeah. He's fucking insane. And now it seems he's rubbing off on me."

Frank shakes his head to stop himself from conversing with himself. How the hell could Gerard do it so fluently? Frank fixes himself and goes over to wash his hands. He wipes his hands on his clothes and leaves out. On instinct he look over to the bar and sees Gerard. Frank stands there and watches him for a bit.

Phoenix slams down two Mind Fucks back to back and tries to flirt with the guys at the bar, but his mind keeps wandering. He is trying really hard, but it's no use. Gerard is fucking up his game.

**_ "Sorry boys, but I am going to cut my night short. After all it is Monday." _ **

"Awww does our little Phoenix have to fly off to school tomorrow?"

Phoenix steps away from the bar.

**_ "Yeah something like that. Later Bri." _ **

"You okay to get home?"

**_ "Yeah, we will be fine." _ **

"All right honey, see you Friday."

Phoenix blows a kiss and heads out the front door. He moves over to his car and feels around underneath for the key box. He exchanges the key around his neck for the car key and unlocks the door. He is hot so he throws on the air and just sits there for a moment trying to still his head. Frank's walking over to his car after seeing Gerard leave. He almost gets there before he realizes Gerard's still in his parking spot. He looks like something is wrong. Like he's in pain or concentrating so Frank curses himself before walking over to the car. He fights with himself for a while trying to stop himself from caring. Instead he's knocking on the window of the car rather harshly.

**_ ”Fuck fuck fuck.” _ **

Phoenix is losing the fight to stay. Gerard is closer to the surface than he has been before. Phoenix never feels the effects of what he is doing unless Gerard is this close. Having a slightly sadistic side, Phoenix figures if Gerard wants to be here, let him deal with the pain. He lets Gerard rise completely to the surface and watches the fun as he sees that Frank is knocking on the window. He chuckles as he watches Gerard try and figure out how to bring the window down. When he finally does, the scene unfolds for Phoenix’s amusement.

"Hey Frankie, what do you want?"

"Are you okay? You don't look okay at all. I could drive you home. Do you need someone to drive you home? Or you can call a cab if it's too 'after care' for you."

Frank reaches into the car and opens the door. He crouches down and reaches inside of the car to inspect Gerard's eyes.

"You can't drive. What is it gonna be?"

Frank lets go of his face and stands up.

"Oh Frankie, I don’t feel good at all."

Gerard seeks comfort and warmth in Frank's chest. It feels good and he never wants to move again. Frank's surprised when Gerard leans into him.

"Okay. Wait a second."

Frank reaches in the car and picks Gerard up bridal style. He maneuvers Gerard out of the car and carries him to the passenger side.

"Can you stand here for me?"

Gerard nods and holds on to the hood of the car as he leans against it for support. Frank opens the passenger side of the car and guides Gerard inside. He leans the seat back for him and closes the door once he's done. Frank goes back to the driver side and climbs inside. He reaches over and pulls the belt across Gerard even though it won't be of much use. Frank buckles himself in and turns to Gerard.

"Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

Gerard laughs at his joke as he pulls out his wallet and hands it to Frank.

"You're a fucking idiot."

Frank snatches the wallet and opens it. He’s actually not too far from the school, but still two hours to get back from the city. He supposes he can Bob to give him a ride back to get his car later in the week and just use his for now. Bob will understand.

*

*

*

Mikey knew something was wrong. She called and said that he was not feeling good, but Mikey knew that was not true. This is why after his parents went to bed he drove to Gerard's house. He used the key to get in, but Gerard had not been here all day. Mikey waited in the living room nursing a beer for him to come home. Now it had been several hours and finally he saw a light coming up the driveway. Mikey jumped up and went out the door.

"Gee, where have you been? I have been waiting all...night..."

Gerard was not driving his car. he was slumped in the passenger seat and someone who looked Mikey's age was driving. When the car stopped he walked up to the driver’s door.

"Uh...hi, who are you?"

"I'm the person nice enough to drive someone who needs help home. Who are you?"

"Oh hey, thanks. I'm Mikey, his younger brother. So...what happened?"

Frank opens the door and is out of the car in seconds. He goes to the passenger side and opens the car. Frank's trying to stall time because he's not sure what he's supposed to say and not say to Gerard's brother. Frank leans over Gerard and unbuckles his seat belt. Frank raises the chair and then pulls Gerard out of the car.

"He um... I'm not sure. I just saw he looked a little sick and asked if he needed help getting home. I know him so I guess that's why he agreed. Could you turn off the car and get his wallet?"

Mikey saw that the guy seemed to care for his brother so he listened and did what he asked. When he brought Gerard around the front of the car Mikey gasped. Gerard was dressed like he had never seen him before.

"Was he at a costume party or something?"

"Yeah. One of our buddies threw a party. He didn't want to tell his fiancée. She wouldn't have understood or something like that."

Frank picks up Gerard and takes him to the door and waits for Mikey to open it before he enters the place. It looks well-kept and a little then than Frank would expect for someone like... who... Gerard... Phoenix? Who fucking knows really?

"Buddies, you must be joking, Gerard has no friends, he has no time for them,"

Mikey points to place Gerard on the sofa. He walks up and starts to remove his boots.

"In fact, I am his only friend...well and apparently you."

"Well I wouldn't know that. He did introduce the guy to me as someone he works with so..."

Frank tried to cover that up hoping Mikey doesn't pry any further. He could fucking kill Gerard for getting him into this mess.

"Oh, you mean the teaching thing? Dude, I'm sorry, but Gee was pulling your chain. He only teaches that class so that he can be in it. Mom and Dad think that poetry is a waste of time and wouldn't let him take the class. Poetry is Gee's life, but his life is not his...make sense uh...what was your name again?"

Frank was shocked to hear that. It's like his poem was even more true now. They both don't want their parents to know they are in college for poetry. Well sort of. You get the point.

"I never said it. I'm Frank. Can you point me to his bedroom or something? He's kind of heavy right now."

Nah, leave him on the sofa.

Mikey grabbed Gerard's keys again.

"Hey to thank you, I'll bring you back to where your car is, plus I could use some coffee. Gee doesn't drink it so he has none in the house."

"It’s kind of in the city where he was. It’s cool though I have a friend that can get it for me.”

Frank doesn't want to leave Gerard but he knows it'll be weird for him to stay so he goes with Mikey. Maybe later he could come by and check on him when Mikey's gone or something. Or just see him in school if Mikey stays over.

"But we can still get coffee and you can drop me off.”

Mikey hops out of the house and down the walkway. He pops into the seat and turns the car on fiddling with the radio. He turns the headlights on and it illuminates the piece of shit he drives.

"This car was Gerard's graduation gift. The one that I drive was Gerard's before he got this one. They said no, but Gee didn't care. He said it was unfair if he had a car and I didn't. I crashed the son of a bitch a month later. I still refuse to drive anything else."

"You must be really close with your brother huh?"

Frank thinks it's a sweet story, so sweet it almost makes him gag. He doesn't know if it's because he envies that they have a brother ship or if it's really revolting. Frank wants to know about as much of Gerard as possible so he acts anyway.

"Well as close as they let us get. Our parents think that I am a bad influence on Gerard because I smoke, drink, and have sex. None of these things define Gee at all. It is sad really. He is so perfect because of them and I can tell it kills him. Between you and me, I don’t think he wants to get married. I don’t think he even loves her."

Mikey pulls out a cigarette and pushes in the lighter waiting for it to pop.

"The coolest thing that Gerard and I get to do is make grill cheese sandwiches and watch stupid, but funny movie marathons. Last weekend we watched all the Naked Gun movies. It was so much fun, but he seemed so tired. "

"He works a lot and takes a lot of classes. You know that."

Frank's cool on the outside but on the inside he's shrieking. Mikey's telling so much and it's kind of funny that they're parents don't want them around each other because Mikey's a bad influence. If only they saw their son tonight Mikey would probably turn into the golden child in two seconds flat.

"Yeah seriously. I mean I don’t know how he does it you know? I mean no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, and no sex...fuck like that I could not do. I think I would flip out!"

The lighter pops and Mikey pulls it out and lights the end. He offers it to Frank and keeps going.

"You know sometimes I feel like he is two different people. I mean when he is with me he is so laid back and chill and like...okay don't laugh, but the best brother like I could ever want, but when he is around her or our parents, he is Mr. Fucking Perfect. Not a hair out of place. I think I would have killed someone by now, if not myself."

"He's probably killing himself and you just don't see it."

Frank turns to Mikey in the passenger side.

"Do you ever really look at him? Like maybe the person he is with you is the real him. Maybe he wants what you have and...maybe it's going to cause him to self-destruct. You should just pay more attention to him."

Frank doesn't know why he cares so much about what happens to Gerard, but he really cares. It's not like Gerard means anything to him or something. Mikey is really quiet for the rest of the drive just smoking on his cigarette. When they got to the diner Mikey turned off the car and just sat there for a moment. He finished his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. He then turned to Frank.

"You know...you should come over this weekend and watch movies with us. We're going to watch Airplane."

Mikey smiled at him.

"I don't think he would want me there."

Frank couldn't help the small tinge of hurt he felt when he said that. He wasn't supposed to care that Gerard got up and dissed him like that but he does.

"Fuck him, I want you there."

"If you're sure it'll be okay."

Mikey gets out and shuts the car door.

"Absolutely."


	3. Here We Are Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I wasn't good enough for you to remember?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Our favorite redheaded slut and punked out poet are at it again in this chapter. Frank just cannot resist Phoenix's siren call and Phoenix is more than happy about it, but things get a little to serious and Frank decides to talk with something other than his cock for once. What will our little firebirds reaction be?
> 
> Read to find out. ^-^
> 
> Phoenix speaking is denoted by bold italic underlined words.
> 
> A mix of Gerard and Phoenix is italicized underlined words.
> 
> Just so no one is confused. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy everyone. ^-^

His head hurt so much. Gerard kept his sunglasses on as long we he could till he entered the building. Once he was out of the harsh light of the sun, he still found that the hall lights could be almost as bad. His hair was kind of fucked up and he could not get it to behave...in short Gerard looked like shit.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Gerard quickly admonished himself for cursing in school. He made his way to the classroom quickly shutting the door. What he did not expect or need right now was Frank Iero there...and no one else.

"Morning Mr. Iero."

"Morning."

Frank side eyes Professor Perfect. He doesn't look too hot and Frank's just a tiny bit worried. It looks like he fell out bed and kept going.

"You don't look so good. What's up with that?"

Frank knew good and well that this had to be a result of all that happened yesterday, but it was fine with Frank to taunt Gerard after mocking him yesterday.

"I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I am sure when I have something to eat at the retreat and maybe some aspirin, I will be better."

Gerard flopped into his chair and groaned contemplating putting his sunglasses back on till the start of class. That would be the last time he would listen to Phoenix and go out during the school week. Still he had to admit that it was nice for Frank to say something.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Iero. It is much appreciated."

"Yeah, well it really wasn't yesterday."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't appreciate me or my concern much yesterday after we fucked, cause that's what you wanted so badly. You didn't want me around much after that. Then got up to leave and ended up needing me to drag you home. Of course I didn't literally drag you. I drove you over in your car."

Gerard looked at Frank like he just claimed he was Elvis returned from the dead.

"I truly have no idea what you are talking about and that vulgar language is not tolerated in my classroom Mr. Iero."

"You are one to talk. Do you know the slutty things you've done and said!? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I am having an off day! Don't you ever have those!?"

Gerard was getting really agitated and his headache was getting worse, but he didn't have a free class again till after one of his AP Chem lessons. He looked at the clock and saw that in five minutes the other classes would finish and students would start showing up.

"Look, I don’t know what you are on about, but my headache is not getting any better with your inane bantering. We have class in five minutes so I would appreciate if you would lay off me so I can get through it with a little dignity."

"So I wasn't good enough for you to remember?"

Frank scoffed and slouched in his chair.

"That's cool to know."

Frank pulled out his book and started scribbling lines of anger and despair. There has to be something wrong with this guy to not remember the things he's been doing. Frank just doesn't know what. There's no way Gerard wouldn't remember Frank fucking him.

*

*

*

Gerard was feeling better by Wednesday, but Frank was still acting off. He made class very difficult for the next three days. By Friday, Gerard was at his wits end. He kept trying to remember Friday night and his escape with Phoenix, but he was a little concerned. What did Phoenix exactly get up to when he was in charge? He had to remember to ask before the transformation Friday night.

"All right class, your assignment on Death in 16th century poetry is due on Monday. Have a great weekend."

Gerard tried to pack his stuff up quickly, but of course something had to always happen.

*knock knock*

"Come in."

"Hello Darling, surprise!"

Gerard saw her in the doorway and had to tamp down his shock. He never saw her here! Then he heard a throat clear and he really got nervous. Frank was still in the room.

"You must be the lucky lady we hear so much about around here. I'm Frank. How rude of Professor Way, not introducing us."

Gerard saw that look come over her face. The look that said you are not as important as "we" are, but I will be nice to you because it is my privilege to.

"Oh, nice to meet you. It must be wonderful having _my_ Gerard teach you. He is so bright and talented and is going to do amazing things after he graduates."

There she goes praising him at the same time reminding the world that she is his.

**_ "You really need to tell her off. We do not belong to her." _ **

"Not now please."

"Did you say something darling?"

"What, no not at all, please keep going."

"As I was saying, sometimes I don't understand why he feels the need to teach this silly poetry class. I mean I know you all benefit from his brilliance, but he could be doing so much better than this silly little hobby of his and..."

**_ "It's not a hobby." _ **

"Excuse me?"

**_ "I said it's not a hobby, I enjoy it." _ **

"Of course you do darling and I..."

**_ "Do not talk to me like that!" _ **

"Gerard Arthur Way, did you just raise your voice at me?"

"I...uh...sorry, I just...look I have to get to class. Later Frank."

Gerard grabbed his book and kissed her on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Well! What was that about?"

Frank noticed the way Gerard's hair changed a tiny tint of red at the roots. She was obviously too stunned to have paid attention.

"It's probably about you calling something he's passionate about, a hobby. Maybe if you looked into it you could find a heart or some soul."

Frank heads for the door to get away from her as quick as possible.

**_ "Stupid fucking stuck up bitch!"_ **

"You shouldn't have yelled at her, now she is going to be mad at me."

_ " **Don’t worry baby, it's Friday, We can dance our cares away."** _

"Is that all we will do?"

_ " **Of course baby, nothing but dance."** _

Gerard was concerned about what Frank said on Tuesday, but dismissed it. Phoenix was just a way to have fun, harmless fun.

"Okay yeah, but no more going out on weekdays."

**_ "Sure baby, whatever you want, you’re in charge right?" _ **

"Yeah."

Frank watches from a discreet distance as Gerard walks across the quad exchanging lines with himself. It was as if it were a play. Gerard's hair was still tinted with a bit of red. Frank was growing more and more concerned with his mental stability. Frank's majoring in psychology so it's only right for him to take notice of the signs and worry. Frank knows he has to talk to someone about this. Maybe he could talk to his friend Ray. He's pretty good at this seeing as though he's taking advanced psychology classes.

*

*

*

Not surprisingly she is waiting for him after his last class. He of course does nothing to avoid her. He apologizes and explains that he was supposed to have a meeting with Frank about his classroom conduct. She said she understood and agreed that he was uncouth, even though he did not say that. He excuses himself and tells her that he has to go talk to his Chemistry professor. She asks if he will see her tomorrow when she knows he is spending time with his brother. She pouts and says that she should be more important than Michael, who is useless and worthless in her eyes. He fights to roll his and reminds her that they have Sunday. She smiles and kisses his cheek and then saunters off to the newest gift from daddy. He watches as the boys drool and mentally fuck her. He could care less.

_ " **Come on baby, let's get going."** _

"Yeah lets."

Gerard hops in his car and takes off for the city and Surrender once more.

*

*

*

Frank heads down the hallway to the Psychology department. He knows that's where he can find his buddy Ray at. As sure as the sky is blue Ray's right in the classroom doing some after school tutoring with a student. Ray is that smart; he can help other students, and use the school for an hour to do that.

"Hey Ray."

Ray turns to the doorway and finds Frank standing there with a small smile on his face. Ray can automatically tell something is up with him.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?"

Ray whispers some instructions to the student and then walks over to where Frank is. Frank pulls Ray into the hallway and Ray closes the classroom door.

"Hey man, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"There's this guy I know. On one hand he's perfect. He has the perfect life, fiancée, parents, and basically everything is handed to him on a silver platter. He's fucking perfect. But then there are these small moments and then certain nights that he's this whole other person. This person is basically high school or college scum. The kid who only drinks, does drugs, and fucks their nights away. They're late to class the next day or they look like crap if they're 'on time' from rushing to get there. It's as if he's two different people."

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down."

"Okay."

"You're telling me that this... person you know is two different people."

Frank nods his head earnestly and Ray folds his arms across his chest and thinks on it.

"What else can you tell me."

Frank wracks his brain to pinpoint certain times where Gerard showed hints of not being the same person.

"Okay, for instance, he had these little blow ups and then acts as if nothing happened moments later."

"Mmmm."

"He also does this thing where he talks back and forth with himself and his voice differs just a tiny bit. The other voice is a little more seductive without even trying. You'd drop your pants for him and you're straight."

Ray rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Anyway, the weirdest thing is that when he's this so called other person his hair actually changes colors. I've never seen that shit but in the sun."

"This sounds pretty serious. I really can't explain the hair changing colors though. That's a bit scary if you ask me."

Frank scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, because someone talking to themselves isn't."

"Shut up. Look, that's just more common than someone's hair changing colors on its own. When does it change colors?"

"When he shows strong emotions. So basically when he’s upset or like really horny.”

”"Hm..."

"Another weird thing that occurs is that he doesn't remember these things when he's back to being perfect."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, unless he is fucking good at hiding it."

"I think you're dealing with someone who has a split personality."

"Really, like an actual split personality?"

”Yeah, sometimes when a person cannot control something in their life, they may go to an extreme of almost tuning out and becoming another person who can handle what is going on. It is like a defense mechanism. If not kept in check, it can develop into a serious problem that can cause the person physical harm as well as psychological. They think that everything is fine at first, but then the other personality start to do things that are not what the main personality would do normally. This is where trouble can occur.”

”Interesting.”

"Where did you see all this happen?"

”Mostly in one location where the other personality feels very safe.”

"Can you get proof of this? Like do you actually want to try and get this person some help."

"Maybe."

"I ask because usually dealing with these kinds of things people won't believe you unless there's evidence of them doing these things you're accusing them of. You have to take the right approach."

"I think I could provide proof."

"Okay, you do that, and then give me a call. I have to get back to her. She's also my girlfriend and she has been using tutoring as an excuse to spend time with me without her parents being suspicious."

Frank laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright man, thanks for the help."

"Sure."

Ray goes back into the classroom and Frank heads for the exit of the school. He's going to go where he knows he'll find Gerard. Surrender.

*

*

*

Phoenix looked at the man across from him. He still had six shots left and he was feeling fine. This guy on the other hand was not looking so good. Phoenix picked up his next shot and winked at the guy and slammed it down before flipping the glass over on the table.

**_ "Your turn honey." _ **

Everyone cheered as the guy just fell over.

"The winner once again...Phoenix!"

A bunch of girls giggled and cheered and dragged him over to their table.

"Phoenix baby, you were amazing!"

"Yeah!"

"Victory shots!"

Brian brought a tray full of rainbow colored drinks.

**_ "Pretty Bri, what are they?" _ **

"Called Auroras."

Phoenix picked up the drink and took a sip.

**_ "Mmmm, delicious." _ **

"Just like you baby."

"Hey Phoenix, let's dance!"

**_ "Sure, why not." _ **

Frank arrives at Surrender with a camera in tow and his money already in hand. He walks over to the bouncer and pays his cover. He enters the club and it's as alive as expected on a Friday night, lights everywhere with the music blasting. If you're not on the dance floor you're in a seat receiving a very provocative lap dance from someone. Gerard just happened to be on the floor with a group of women dancing and gyrating against each other. If Frank wasn't on a mission he would've tried to join in on the fun. Frank pulls out his camera, remembering the task at hand, and starts snapping shots of Gerard. His eyes are closed and he's so lost into the music and whatever drug he's had to even notice the flash of the camera. Not like he could really decipher it from the flashing lights of the club. Frank keeps a distance as he keeps flashing and getting shots of redheaded man. Frank had to remember to breath as he watches Gerard's body moving to the music. He moves the camera from his face and stares in awe at the man before him. Sure he's nothing much but a whore, but that's Frank's language, and it's almost as if Gerard's a different kind of whore. Frank's aware that he shouldn't think like that because this could be potentially bad for Gerard's health, but he can't not admire the man’s body.

**_ "Ladies, I need another drink." _ **

There was some protest, but after hot kisses all around, they let him go. Phoenix was heading to the bar when he was grabbed and pulled into someone lap.

"Hey there darling, you have some moves out there, do you do the same in the bedroom?"

Phoenix decided that he did not like this character at all. He smelled strongly of the kind of trouble that he was not into.

_ " **Excuse, me, but I think you have me mistaken for someone you can touch anytime you want."** _

Phoenix tried to pull away, but the guy had a strong grip on him. This is not something that Phoenix likes to deal with.

You let everyone else touch you. I don’t see why I can't."

**_ "They asked, you didn't. _ **

The guy held onto him tighter and shoved his pathetic cock upward. Phoenix was not impressed.

"Come on darling, we could have a good time in that back room of yours."

**_ "I said no!" _ **

Frank puts his camera into his pocket and goes over to Gerard. This is exactly what he was afraid of happening. Frank went over and grabbed Gerard by the arm and yanked him away from the guy.

"You know, I think no means no."

Frank pushes Gerard behind him, ready to take on the guy if he has to. Phoenix was never happier to see the meddlesome boy. He wrapped his body around his back and hung his chin.

**_ "So glad you’re here honey, I was getting bored waiting for you." _ **

"Who's this? You kid brother?"

The guy sneered at Frank and this bothered Phoenix for some reason. He needed to really fuck this guy up.

**_ "Actually he's my Master and I don't think he would appreciate you touching his property." _ **

"But but but, the girls and I've seen you with other guys!"

**_ "Like I said before, you didn't ask, they did and now it's too late. Tell him Daddy." _ **

Frank's body shivers at the name.

"He's mine, that's all the explanation you need."

Frank turns around and pulls Gerard's hair and places a hard kiss to his lips.

"Let's go."

Frank wanted to get Gerard alone and try to talk him into going home. Frank didn't want something bad to happen to him knowing he won't know what happened the next day or approve with it. Once they were out of sight of the guy, Phoenix pulled away from Frank. He convinced the nearest patron that he didn't need his beer and drank it down.

**_ "You come in handy you know honey, like a good guard dog." _ **

Phoenix groped for his cigarettes and started to head to the alleyway door.

**_ "Thanks again Frankie." _ **

"Don't mention it."

Frank sighs and looks at the guy in front of him.

"Hey, why don't you just go home? You know you don't have to put up with this crap."

**_ "Becasue I'm having fun. You could use with a little fun to instead of being stuck up like that fucking bitch of his. She needs to get laid so badly." _ **

"I'm not being a stuck up bitch. And what do you mean _his_? Aren't you the same person as Gerard?"

Frank reaches in his pocket and presses the buttons he memorized on his phone without Gerard seeing him.

**_ "Look kid, when are you going to get it? I am not him and he is not me, but we need each other alright? Now if you will excuse me, I need a smoke, a drink, and a fuck and unless you are going to provide all three, you are of no use to me." _ **

"Stop being such a junkie slut. You can at least let me know who you are. I'm not going to keep fucking you when I don't even know your name.

_ " **Easy honey, that's fine, you weren't really that good a fuck in the first place."** _

"You surely wasn't saying that when I had my cock up your ass."

Frank was getting pissed off by this asshole's attitude towards him.

**_ "Oh is that what that was, I thought you were practicing with your finger." _ **

"Says the one who was basically drooling over the size alone. Look you little fucking prick, you leave _him_ alone."

Frank knows he shouldn't be playing into what this Phoenix character is saying, but he can't help it.

**_ "Ooohhh no can do honey, I have plans that require his help. Now seriously, piss off. You are way past boring me." _ **

Before Frank can stop himself he punches Phoenix right in his face. Clocks him right in the eye. Afterwards Frank gasps because although this is another part of Gerard, it's still Gerard, and he still hurt him. Frank doesn't apologize though. He just stands there waiting for Phoenix's reaction. Phoenix reels back and clutches his eye as he cries out. Several people run to his aid while others hold Frank from hitting him again. it is clear to see who has the upper hand, but if he has to be honest Phoenix is really turned on right now.

"You want me to get rid of him baby?"

It should not have surprised Phoenix that Brian was the first one to grab Frank. What happened next surprised everyone, including Phoenix. He laughed.

**_ "No Bri, it's okay. I definitely had that coming. I can be a real cheeky bastard when I want to be huh Frankie?" _ **

Phoenix picks up his cigarettes where they dropped when he was punched. He fished out two of them and then turned to a stunned Frank.

**_ "You coming Frankie?" _ **

Phoenix continued heading to the exit with everyone around murmuring in shock. Frank doesn't say anything. He just follows after him. This man has more surprises and shifts in personality than Frank ever bargained for. Phoenix goes to the same wall that he was leaning on when he first encountered Frank here. He lights both cigarettes and holds the other one out for Frank.

**_ "Here we are again huh?" _ **

"Yeah."

Frank inhales the cigarette, letting the smoke coat his throat before blowing it out.

"So... what's your deal with me?"

Phoenix looks to the sky as he exhales long and slow. He feels a smile creep over his lips.

**_ "I don't know. I just like you. You have something that none of the other guys have..." _ **

Phoenix reaches up and tenderly touches his eye.

**_ "Plus, you pack on hell of a punch." _ **

Phoenix laughs and then looks down at Frank.

"Come here."

Frank hesitates for a moment. Should he entertain this side of his Professor when he's trying to bring Gerard back to the surface? Frank sighs and walks over to Phoenix anyway, because he's curious to what he wants. Phoenix smiled as the boy got closer and he pulled him in against his chest.

**_ "I didn't mean it, you know that right?" _ **

Phoenix circled his arms around Frank's neck.

**_ "I actually think your cock is kind of perfect and I certainly would not protest if you let me suck it again." _ **

"U-Uh I don't see why I'd have a problem with that."

Despite everything, Frank is still a man at the end of the day, and there's no way he's going to pass up a blow job, especially when it's such a hot mouth offering it. Phoenix smirked at the fact that he still got to the boy.

**_ "Shall we do this here or..." _ **

Phoenix produced the red key around his neck and dangled it in front of Frank.

**_ "…somewhere more comfortable." _ **

"I like comfortable."

**_ "Mmmmm, and I definitely like you." _ **

Phoenix leaned in and kissed Frank pulling him firmly against his chest and dropping the half-finished cigarette to the ground.

**_ "Let's go honey." _ **

Frank nods and takes one more puff from his cigarette and then drops it. He blew out the smoke directly in Phoenix's face and smirked.

"Lead the way so I can watch your ass in those tight pants."

Phoenix indulges Frank's request and puts an extra swing in his hips as he makes his way to the hidden room in the alcove. He pulls out his key and opens the door. When Frank enters he closes and locks it this time.

**_ "Don't want anyone to disturb us." _ **

Phoenix crawls on the bed seductively on his hands and knees and looks behind him.

**_ "Are you getting undressed this time or fucking in your clothes again?" _ **

"However you prefer me."

**_ "Oh baby, if that is not a loaded line." _ **

Phoenix reaches behind the bed and flips a switch and the room fills with the red light, but music also starts. He begins to move to it running his hands all over his body and singing.

**_ "Come here big boy Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah. You've been a bad bad boy I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy There's no need to feel no shame. Relax and sip upon my champagne 'Cause I wanna give you a little taste of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy." _ **

Phoenix brings his top off slowly and tosses it to the side as he does a back bend on his knees and travels his hands down his chest to unzip his pants.

_ " **I'll give you some oh-la-la Voulez vous coucher avec moi? I got you breaking into a sweat Got you hot, bothered, and wet you nasty boy. Nasty naughty boy"** _

He then comes back up and does an incredible split on his knees and unzips the sides of his pants. He then moves back up and slowly slips them off his hips revealing a simple red thong.

**_ "Oh baby for all it's worth I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind. Now if you're ready, come and get me I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving.” _ **

Phoenix crooks a finger at Frank to join him on the bed. Frank walks over to the bed and climbs on top of it.

"Undress me."

Phoenix crawls over and lifts the boys shirt and gasps. He has ink, more than Brian.

**_ "Fuck baby..." _ **

He wants to taste them all. He reaches down and undoes Frank's jeans and slips him hand inside firmly grasping his cock.

**_ "I think we have been in this position before Frankie." _ **

"Yeah. So then you know what to do next."

Frank bites his lip and hisses as Phoenix continues to stroke him.

**_ "Lay down for me then." _ **

Frank does as he's told and pulls his pants and underwear down to his thighs, leaving the rest for Phoenix to do. Phoenix grabs Frank's jeans and pulls them off and as he moves back up singing.

**_ "Hush now, don't say a word I'm gonna give you what you deserve. Now you better give me a little taste.Put your icing on my cake. You nasty boy." _ **

Phoenix wiggles out of his own pants as he straddles Frank rubbing their cocks together.

**_ "Oh no, oh there I go again I need a spanking, 'cause I've been bad. So let my body do the talkin' I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving." _ **

Phoenix arches his back again and runs his hands through his long red hair tugging on it slightly and moaning.

"Mmmm, baby..."

Frank's eyes trail Phoenix's body and despite what he's seen it go through, it's still a great fucking body. Who really wants a fucked out whore right? But he looks so good either way. No matter if he's Gerard or Phoenix he will always have the perfect body.

"Let me inside of your warm and tight ass."

**_ "Oh yes please." _ **

Phoenix shoves three fingers in his mouth coating them well and then moves to stretch himself while still singing.

**_ "Ohh ha! Come on daddy! Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah. Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar." _ **

The words actually move perfectly with his actions and once he finds his prostate he pushes against it over and over again.

**_ "You got me breaking into a sweat. Got me hot, bothered, and wet. You nasty boy" _ **

With a slight lyric change, Phoenix pulls his fingers out and then positions himself over Frank's rock hard cock.

**_ "Nasty naughty boy. Naughty boy" _ **

Frank grips Phoenix's hips and pulls him down on his cock while pushing up inside of him. Frank groans out and rolls his eyes in the back of his head momentarily.

"Fuck."

Frank starts fucking up into Phoenix at an even pace. Trying hard to keep in his moans but failing miserably.

_ " **Oh baby, oh Frankie, you feel so good inside me. Fuck, could not stop thinking about you all week. Wanted to feel you again. Hoped you would come here tonight."** _

"Mmm, yeah? I bet you did. I bet you were turned on as soon as you saw me huh?"

Frank continues to ground his hips up into Phoenix. He felt nice and tight around him. Frank felt like he could cum at any moment inside of his warmth. It was at that moment that Frank realized he wasn't wearing a condom this time. He was driving into Phoenix raw and he loved every bit of it.

”Fuck, you feel so good baby”

_ " **Uh uh uh, you too. Fuck I never want you to stop fucking me. Want you all the time. Want to fuck you on his perfect sheets in his perfect bed that has only seen him jerking off."** _

"Fuck yes."

Frank had no idea what he was agreeing to but it all sounded so good at the moment. The mention of perfect ass and jerking off caught and held most of Frank's attention.

_ " **Flip me over baby. I want to feel you hovering over me. Taking control."** _

"Oh fuck."

Frank does just that. He grips his hips and rolls them over so that he's now on top. Frank fucks inside of him, feeling his walls contracting around him, and driving him insane. Frank's panting into Phoenix's face and he's so close to losing himself inside of the man.

_ " **Mmmmm baby, fuck, I can feel you pulsing inside me and it feels so good. Want you to cum and coat them. Mark me so no one else will ever forget I am yours."** _

Frank digs his nails into Phoenix's hip and thigh as he keeps sliding home with his.He fucking snarls down at the redhead when he feels himself pushing over the brink. Frank grips Phoenix tighter, leaving half moon imprints, and possibly cuts, in his skin.

**_ "Oh Gods!" _ **

Phoenix was loving this. It was so perfect. He did not care if he ever fucked another person, man or woman; he just wanted Frank to keep fucking him forever. It felt so different than anything else...if felt, that was the difference. It was not another mindless fuck. Maybe because Gerard knew him, who knows. Right now the last thing that Phoenix wanted to do was think.

"Phoe-Phoe... Phoe..."

Frank groans out and brings his mouth down to Phoenix's kissing him like he's never kissed anyone before because truth is Frank didn't go around kissing anyone. Frank didn't know if he was kissing Gerard, Phoenix, or both, but he knew it was passionate, and he knew he loved doing it. All the while his orgasm is getting closer and closer and Phoenix is squeezing tighter around him.

**_ "So so so close" _ **

A kiss never meant anything to Phoenix, just another means to get what he wanted, but he pressed into Frank's like he was air he needed to breathe.

**_ "Wanna wanna wanna fucking taste you, please Frankie." _ **

"Mmm, fuck yes baby."

Frank tried to hold out as he located Gerard prostate and repeatedly hit it, trying to make him lose it before he fills his mouth up with everything he's got.

**_ "Oh Gods, I'm gonna I'm gonna..." _ **

Phoenix cried out as he arched his back cumming with being touched between his and Frank’s body.

"Oh fuck."

Frank pulled out of Phoenix quickly and moved over his chest.

"Open."

Frank slides his cock into Phoenix's perfect mouth repeatedly. After four or five pumps Frank's cumming. Phoenix pushed up as much as he could trying to swallow everything Frank had, but it was too much and it leaked out the sides of his mouth. Still he kept going till Frank was completely dry.

"Fuck."

Frank collapses on the bed.

**_ "You like the word way too much honey." _ **

Phoenix licks his lips and catches the cum on the side. He runs a finger through his own on his chest and sucks them back in.

"You have no fucking idea."

Frank sits up on his elbows and looks over at Phoenix. He has the strangest urge to kiss him again, but doesn't want to give Phoenix the chance to play him. A small part of Frank wishes Gerard was at the fore front right now, because that would make him feel a little good. He wants Gerard to remember what they've done even if it was Phoenix who made it happen.

**_ "Awww what's a matter Frankie? Wishing I was Professor Perfect?" _ **

Phoenix watched the slight shock that covered Frank's face. He laughed at it.

_ " **It's okay honey, I get it. I'm merely the shell for fucking the man of your dreams. I get that a lot. I am the boyfriend, wife, husband, girlfriend, hell once I was even the brother. That was an interesting night I must say."** _

Phoenix props himself up on his side.

_ " **So I guess that means the fantasy is over and we go back to who we were."** _

"Yeah, I guess so."

Frank gets up and slips his shirt over his head. He grabs his underwear and jeans and put those on quickly.

"Did you at least enjoy that, even a little bit. Since this is all probably just a game for you."

Frank doesn't look at Phoenix, he just keeps collecting his things. His jacket is the last thing he puts back on.

_ " **Oh honey , you know I did. Like I said, I was a bit of a dick before. I would never say that your cock is not incredible and invited to the party in my ass anytime."** _

"Right."

Phoenix is seriously nothing but a whore and Frank shouldn't let himself get attached.

"I should be going now huh?"

**_ "Unless you want to smoke up with me and then go another round." _ **

Phoenix was already reaching for the lighter and the spliff next to it.

Frank didn't see what harm it could do to stay and get fucked both ways so he sat down next to Phoenix.

"I don't see why not."

**_ "Fuck yeah honey." _ **

*

*

*

Gerard woke up feeling great for the first time in a while. He was a little sore, but that was normal the day after. Phoenix really liked to dance. He went to take a piss and then washed his hands. He grabbed his tooth brush to get some nasty taste out of his mouth. As he brushed he looked up at his reflection and then spit all over it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
> **  
> **  
> "Didn't I promise you that I would fuck you in his bed on his perfect sheets?"  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Still trying to push through my writers block on my BBB, but since I couldn't, you guys get another fic update!
> 
> Phoenix speaking is denoted by bold italic underlined words.
> 
> A mix of Gerard and Phoenix is italicized underlined words.
> 
> Just so no one is confused. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

"So are you still going?"

Bob and Pete were laid out in Frank's room. They were coming down from an awesome high and pigging out on take out wings. They were surprised earlier in the week when Frank told them about meeting Professor Perfect's brother, but another friend was cool and maybe he could come smoke with them some time.

"Yeah, I want to hear all about it!"

Pete bounced on Frank's bed on his knees.

"Yeah, I guess I'm going to go.

But calm down. I don't know what you're expecting to happen."

"That you find out this Mikey guy is awesome like us and we have someone new to hang out with!"

"I just want to know if he is as stuck up Professor Perfect."

Bob and Pete both nodded as they watched Frank finish getting dressed.

"Find out what kind of music he listens to, I mean he already has great taste in movies!"

"I'm sure the kid is probably awesome and he's definitely not so stuck up."

Frank thinks about Phoenix and how he's a whole loose cannon. The only thing stuck up about that side of Gerard is his ass.

"Well, still have a good time. We will wait for you here of course and take full advantage of your home entertainment system."

"I bet you will."

Frank grabs his keys and makes his way to leave.

"Don't smoke it all from me."

*

*

*

Frank pulls up to the curb and parks his car perfectly. He didn't want to mess up Gerard's image by being the guest that can't park his car straight. Frank gets out and heads for the door. He walks up the pathway and skips the steps until he's in front of the door. He takes a deep breath and knocks loudly.

”Huh?”

Gerard thought he heard the door, but that was not possible...unless...oh no she wouldn't!

"Mikey, wait don't..."

It was too late though, Mikey was opening the door and greeting whoever was there with a smile. It can't be her then. Who would Mikey be smiling at? Gerard moved closer and then gasped.

"Frank?"

"That's my name."

Frank notices the bruise he left on Gerard's face and he has to force himself not to start apologizing profusely. It's different when Phoenix is in front of him; he deserves to be hit like that. The perfect side of Gerard doesn't deserve that. He looks so innocent right now in front of Frank.

"Hey Professor Way. I hope you don't mind too much. Mikey invited me over a couple days ago. After that night I told you about Tuesday."

Frank drops the hint that he's telling the truth even more about them hooking up by having Mikey inviting him over.

"Tuesday?"

Gerard is really confused. It's true he does not know what happened Monday after he agreed to go out for Phoenix, but how did his brother meet his student?

"Gee...it's cool right?"

"Yeah, of course...I just was surprised. So I guess I need to order more pizza."

"Unless Frankie here eats your nasty margarita pizza. Ugh Gee, really? Pizza is junk food and you have to make it all healthy with vegetables."

"You could do with not eating all that fat you pile on your pizza. You can enjoy fast food without it being bad for you."

"Whatever Gee, let's not drive Frankie away before he has even come in."

"Right, uh...come on in Mr... sorry, Frank."

"Thanks."

Frank smiles and walks into the house. He closes the door behind himself and takes off his jacket. Frank couldn't help but to keep glancing at Gerard's face.

"Uh, where can I put this?"

"Oh, uh...sorry, my manners."

Gerard reaches out to take Frank's jacket and his fingers brush his and he feels a spark that makes him drop the jacket.

"Oh man, I'm sorry."

Gerard bends over to pick up the jacket and realizes that his brother is holding back a laugh.

"What?"

"All Frank had to do is bend over at the same time and you would have bumped foreheads. I swear this in a like a "Friends' episode complete with sexual tension."

"What!? I have no idea what you are talking about!?"

"Sure Gee, like you don’t know where that shiner came from."

"I don't! I told you! I woke up this morning and went to piss and brush my teeth and there it was! I even spit toothpaste all over my mirror!"

Frank doesn't make eye contact with Gerard when he says that.

"You have absolutely no idea where it came from?"

"No! God! Why doesn't anyone believe me!"

Gerard stomped off clutching Frank's jacket and down the hallway with the slam of a door.

"He's going to sulk for a bit in his room. He's just pissed because I think he did something stupid and tripped, but he won’t admit anything."

Mikey walked over to the phone and picked up the menu.

"So Frankie, what kind of pizza do you eat?"

"I like vegetarian pizza."

Frank's worried about Gerard, but he brushes it off for a moment. There's definitely something between them though and Frank's going to find out what that is later.

"Ugh...really? Fine you can share Gee's then. His is all veggies. It's even a fucking whole wheat crust!"

Mikey goes into the living room and fires up an old school looking Nintendo.

"Wanna play Mario with me while we wait for the food?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Mikey handed Frank the controller as he flopped next to him on the sofa.

"I should warn you though, I'm pretty good with this game. I kick Gee's ass all the time."

"Liar!"

Gerard's voice wafted from the hallway.

"Cheater!"

Mikey yelled back.

"I'm pretty confident in my game play."

Frank smiles and relaxes into the sofa with his controller in hand. He's so into the game he's not even phased by Gerard's voice.

"Let's go!"

*

*

*

"You little fucking bastard!"

Mikey threw down the controller and jumped on Frank for the third time.

"How the fuck do you keep beating me!?"

"Skill."

Frank chuckles and laughs as Mikey keeps pounding him. Frank must admit he's having a ball right now. Gerard had even joined them again. The evening was going pretty successful.

"Mikey if you spill that sticky crap that you drink on my carpet, i am going to skin you alive."

"It's called soda Gee. You know what you could be drinking if you were not so hung up on your seltzer."

Mikey made a gross face.

"I like seltzer, he helps me keep my weight down."

"Yeah, cause you’re so fat."

"Well I want to make sure I fit in my tux and..."

"Jesus fuck Gee, the wedding is not for another year! What did she tell you that you were getting fat?"

"I just noticed some marks on me, and I thought they were the start of stretch marks and..."

"What? where?"

Gerard lifted his shirt slightly and showed Mikey small marks on his hips.

"Those look more like depressions."

Gerard shrugged.

"Well all I know is that they are new."

"Uh, can I speak to you Gerard."

It's happening again. He really doesn't remember what they did the day before. This is really bumming Frank out.

"Huh? Yeah sure. Mikey throw the movie in while you wait for us."

Gerard got up and stretched. he led Frank to the kitchen. It was a shock to see no coffee maker on the counter.

"Want something to drink?"

Gerard bent over and looked in the fridge.

"I have water, seltzer, vegetable juice, and grapefruit."

Frank's eyes roam over the soft curve of Gerard's ass.

"Uh... water is fine."

All that other crap sounds like, well crap.

"I need to tell you something and it would mean a lot if you would actually hear me out this time."

Gerard grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap before handing it to Frank. He then grabbed himself a bottle of seltzer and popped the cap without thinking.

"Shit!"

Seltzer sprayed out and hit Gerard in the face and soaked his shirt.

"Ah, that cold!"

"what happ...ha ha ha ha, fuck Gee really?"

Mikey had come running thinking something bad had happened, but when he saw his brother wet, he fell in the kitchen chair cracking up. Gerard flipped him off.

"Come on Frank, we'll talk while I get changed."

Gerard started to make his way down the hall to his bedroom. Just what Frank needs. Nonetheless he follows him down the hall. When he enters the room it's as plane Jane as his life seems to be. It's as if it's set up for show and not comfort. Frank closes the door behind them and goes to sit on Gerard's bed. He watches as Gerard goes over to his closet and opens it. There are a ton of clothes inside and Frank has to shake his head at this. Frank drinks some of his water.

"I just wanted to talk about your face and... hips, and I'm sure your thigh too..."

Frank wonders if Gerard noticed the marks on his thigh, but if he washed, and by the smell of him Frank can tell he has, he felt those scars. Gerard had his head in his closet trying to find something comfortable to wear. Everywhere was the starchy stuffy junk that she bought him. Way in the back he spies one of the shirts that Phoenix likes. He wonders if he could pull it off. He pulls it out. It isn't as tight as the other ones, but it looks nice. When he emerges, he realizes that Frank was talking to him.

"I'm sorry Frank I missed what you said."

Gerard unbuttoned the soaked shirt and took it off. He shook it out. At least seltzer has no color. He grabbed a hanger and hung it then crossed to the mirror and hung it on the side. Gerard didn't notice Phoenix watching him from there.

"So you said you wanted to talk to me?"

Gerard was still looking at the black shirt debating it as he let his chest air dry in the warmth of his bedroom. Frank ignores Gerard being shirtless because he's tired of distractions and he's tired of repeating himself. Frank's never been a fan of that, no matter how attractive the person is.

"I said I want to talk about your bruises."

Frank looks at the shirt in Gerard’s hand and he knows that's one of Phoenix's shirt. For a brief moment he's expecting Gerard's hair to change color but it never does.

"Bruises?"

Gerard looks at Frank briefly before slipping the shirt on. It does not cover his hip entirely and leaves them slightly exposed. He briefly wonders how Phoenix manages to wear this comfortably on his body.

"Hey Gee, sorry to bug you...hey, nice shirt!"

Mikey walks in with his coat on.

"Sorry, Gee, I have to run out. Alicia is in a jam and can't get her car started. I am going to see if I can start it and if not, I am going to give her a ride home. I'll let you know when I am done, but go ahead and watch the movie with Frankie."

"Alright Mikey, see you."

"Yup, later Gee, later Frankie."

Mikey left the room and then the house.

"Sorry about the interruption, you were saying?"

Gerard walked over to the mirror and tried to tug down the shirt over his hips. It must be because he gained weight.

"It's not going to go down any further Gerard. It's how Phoenix likes it to fit."

Gerard looked up at the mention of the redheads name and standing not too far from Frank's reflection was the man himself.

"Phoenix."

**_ "Looks good on you sugar." _ **

Phoenix starts to ooze forward and stops next to Frank and leans to whisper in his ear.

**_ "Don't you agree Frankie?" _ **

Frank looks up at Gerard and notices his hair is slowly turning red. Frank doesn't want Phoenix here. He wants Gerard to stay for once.

"Look, I left those marks on you, and... look it was me. Everything was me except for the drugs. And if you don't believe me ask Phoenix."

Frank's hoping he didn't just invite Phoenix to take over. Frank looks at Gerard and can tell he's still there but Phoenix is lingering.

"What!?"

**_ "Don't worry about him sugar, he's just jealous he can't pull off a look like that." _ **

Gerard watched as Phoenix moved away from Frank and closer to him.

"I don’t look good in it, that's you."

** _"Oh no baby, you look delicious."_ **

Phoenix stepped behind Gerard and ran a hand up his chest. He nestled his face on the side of Gerard's neck and licked a stripe up it. Gerard let out a small moan and his eyes shut a bit. Phoenix smirked, it was all too easy.

**_ "Why don’t you let me take over for a bit. I can find out what Frankie boy wanted and you can relax." _ **

"I-I-I-I don;t know if that's ah ah ah "

Phoenix moved his hand down and grabbed Gerard's crotch.

**_ "Please sugar, I don't get to come out and play again for a whole week." _ **

"Ah ah ah, okay."

**_ "Thanks baby." _ **

"Fuck, no."

Frank wanted Gerard but now Phoenix was fully taking over.

"Please let him stay."

Frank's aware of how crazy he sounds, but he can't help it.

**_ "Awww what's a matter sugar, don’t you like me anymore?" _ **

Phoenix shook out his red hair and pouted at Frank in the mirror. He turned and placed his hand on his hip caressing the skin.

**_ "I meant to thank you for these last night. We have been playing with them all day and the feeling has been delicious." _ **

"What do I have to do with whatever you have going on with Gerard. Why do I have to be included in this?"

Frank tried to look away from his long fingers caressing his own hips but he couldn't. It looked so good and Frank wanted to make more.

**_ "I told you baby, there is just something about you that I like. I don't want to share you either." _ **

Phoenix walks up to Frank and slides into his lap. He leans in and whispers in Frank's ear.

**_ "Didn't I promise you that I would fuck you in his bed on his perfect sheets?" _ **

"Yeah, but we shouldn't..."

Phoenix is looking at him like a cat in heat and he can't say no to that.

"Fuck it."

If Gerard really wanted to be with Frank he would've fought to stay. Frank unbuttoned Phoenix's slanted shirt. He pushed it off of his shoulders and leaned in to suck Phoenix's nipple into his mouth.

**_ "Oh fuck yes Frankie!" _ **

Phoenix threw his head back and gripped Frank's hips tighter. He wanted this so badly. This is where he belonged and he needed to make it happen as often as he could.

**_ "More baby, please I need more!" _ **

Phoenix was a mess already and he loved every minute of it. Frank's brain lagged for a moment listening to Phoenix cry out. He laid Phoenix down without disconnecting their bodies. Frank moved to Phoenix's other nipple and reached down between them to massage Phoenix through his pants.

**_ "Strip us please, I need to feel you skin." _ **

Phoenix was writhing and begging like a fucking slut, but he knew what he wanted and was not afraid to let Frank know. Frank sits up and pulls back. He undoes Gerard's pants and reaches pull them down along with his underwear. Frank moves back and slips off Phoenix's shoes and then finishes taking off his pants. He drops them to the floor and stands up to rid himself of his clothes. He’s done in record time and back over Phoenix.

"I want you from behind facing that mirror."

Frank leans down and kisses Phoenix while grinding down into him. Their cocks slide against each other causing the perfect friction and both of the men to cry out into each other's mouths.

_**"Oh fuck, anything, anything you want Frankie.** " _

Phoenix turned his body and faced the mirror with his ass high in the air.

**_ "I wanna suck you first." _ **

"Okay."

Frank gets up on his knees in front of Phoenix's face.

"Suck it."

Phoenix doesn't hesitate; he just engulfs Frank's cock all the way down his throat and swallows as he goes to constrict the muscles. He just stays there for a moment and then moves back up to the head sucking on it and nipping at the tip lightly. He pulls off and a trail of spit hangs from his lips as he looks up at Frank through his eyelashes.

**_ "Want more?" _ **

"Ohhh, fuck yeah. Please?"

Frank's breathless as he speaks and looks down at the obscene imagine below him. It's so pornographic that Frank almost can't believe he's this lucky. Now Phoenix really goes for it. He lavishes his tongue all over the shaft and he sucks it in and out of his mouth. He can feel his own cock dripping and heavy between his legs and he reaches to stroke it.

"Don't touch yourself. I want to be the only one touching you."

Phoenix slowly brought his hand back away.

**_ "Yes Sir." _ **

Frank reaches down with both hands and hold the back of Phoenix's fire red hair as he thrusts into his mouth. He's taking it so well which is driving Frank more insane than he's ever been.

"So good."

Frank's head fell back and his eyes fell closed.

"God you're so good. Wanna fuck you now."

Frank pulls back and wipes his thumb through the spit on Phoenix's lips.

"Mmm, gonna fuck you so good."

Gerard let go of Frank's cock and panting raised up on his knees and kissed Frank hard and sloppy.

**_ "Fuck please, I need you, need you so badly Frankie!" _ **

Frank kisses Phoenix one last time before walking away and going to climb behind him on the bed. Phoenix was already pushing back and lifting his ass up for Frank to take and so he did. Frank gripped his cock with one hand and his hip with the other. He lines himself up and pulls Phoenix's hair, making him look at their image in the mirror. Frank leans down and pants in Phoenix's ear.

"I wanna see your face when I push into you.”

Phoenix knew that only the spit that he left on Frank's cock as the only Lubrication that he was going to get.

"Fuck me please!"

Frank pushed into Phoenix slowly, letting him adjust, before moving. The look on his face when Frank pushed into him without any preparation is one to remember. His mouth hung open wipe as his whimpers came dripping out. Phoenix's face was one of pain and pleasure and it turned Frank on so much. Frank doesn't give any warning before he starts thrusting in and out of Phoenix's tight ass.

**_ "Oh Gods!" _ **

Phoenix is gripping the edge of the bed as Frank pounds into him hard enough to move it away from the wall. It feels better than it ever has being fucked by some random stranger.

"Yeah, oh fuck yeah. Yeah, yeah, ohhh..."

Frank was so close and he was now gripping Phoenix's ass while pounding into it. He's quite sure it's possible for him to fuck Phoenix right off the bed and through the floor.

**_ "Please cum in me, I want to fucking feel it!" _ **

Phoenix feels like he is slipping off the bed, but he tightens his grip and hangs on determined to make it to the end.

"Oh God!"

Frank pulls Phoenix up by his hair. Phoenix's back is arched into Frank's chest. Frank looks at them through the mirror and his eyes land on Phoenix's leaking cock. Frank reaches forward with his other hand and starts pumping him in time with his strokes.

"Fuck, you're so perfect. Feels so good. I'm gonna feel you up so good baby."

**_ "Oh yes, please, fuck need it, need you so badly Frankie." _ **

Phoenix brought his arms back around Frank's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss letting Frank explore his mouth thoroughly. Frank moans into Phoenix's mouth as his body shudders against him. He gripped his hip tightly while increasing speed on stroking Phoenix. Within seconds Frank was groaning into the kiss while cumming deep inside of Phoenix.

**_ ”Fuck!” _ **

This is it, the feeling that Phoenix has been craving and never got because of all the fucking condoms. I felt more real than any other sex that he has experienced in the six months he has been with Gerard. Now that he has, he doesn't want to lose it. He needed to figure out a way to stay and get rid of Gerard.

**_ "Faster baby faster, on Gods, I'm gonna cum!" _ **

Frank moved as fast as he could trying to make Phoenix feel as good as he does. He looks over Phoenix's shoulder into the mirror at Phoenix's face. He looked so fucking good and so far gone. Frank could see that he wanted this more than anything though which made him want to get him off even more.

"Cum for me baby. Come on."

Phoenix cried out as he started to shake when his orgasm ripped through him. He felt like he was dying and flying all at the same time. He would have fallen over if Frank did not have the tight grip he had on him. he shuddered and convulsed till he felt like he was going to pass out. Frank pulls Phoenix back onto the bed and holds him there. Then it dawns on him just who this is and he lets his arms come from around him.

**_ "*pant pant*That was fucking *gasp*amazing! Holy*pant* shit Frankie, you are*wheeze* a God in bed!*gasp*" _ **

Phoenix is desperately trying to catch his breath. He has no idea if he will lose control if he passes out, but it looks like he has no choice as he feels himself slip away. Frank looks over at Phoenix and notices the red fading from his hair. Gerard's coming back and that makes Frank feel even better than he already does. When Gerard's hair is fully back to black Frank moves closer to Gerard and drapes his arm around him. It's sad when you witness it really. What Gerard is going through is nothing of the ordinary and Frank now feels horrible for having sex with him. Frank feels like he's taking advantage of him and in a way he is.

"I'm sorry."

Frank kisses Gerard's cheek and looks down at him one last time before he closes his eyes.


	5. Touched For The Very First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That feels kind of..."
> 
>  
> 
> __**  
> **  
> "Yeah, I know. Look at what you missed with being stuck with that frigid bitch for so long. Now with me, you can experience everything and we can have so much fun."  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is going to be a total mind fuck. It is the first time that Phoenix and Gerard are going to have interaction together inside of Gerard's mind. Frank will not be able to hear Gerard speaking to Phoenix.
> 
> Phoenix speaking is denoted by bold italic underlined words.
> 
> Gerard speaking to Phoenix is just underlined words.
> 
> A mix of Gerard and Phoenix is italicized underlined words.
> 
> Just so no one is confused. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^
> 
> Sorry if this is confusing, but later on in the fic it will become important as the character evolves. ^-^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from Madonna's Like A Virgin.
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

These past three weeks have been the most memorable if Frank's life. That's not necessarily all good either. For starters Frank has been dealing with a mentally disturbed person and having sex with him and then he doesn't even remember it. Then there's the fact that the other person is totally fucking convincing when it comes to sex that Frank can never fight him off. Frank has been having sex with Phoenix for the past three weeks and honestly that's the only good part about Phoenix. Frank just wants to get time alone with Gerard but he never can without Phoenix coming to the surface and then them fucking each other's brains out. Frank has gotten closer with Gerard and Mikey over the past three weeks too. Frank wants to say something to Mikey about everything but these no way to tell someone that they're brother is a little tweaked and that you've been taking advantage of that little fact. Frank tries his hardest to ward off Phoenix, he really does, but Phoenix doesn't like to be told no about sex. Whenever Frank gets Gerard alone he transforms in .2 seconds. It's honestly impressive as fucking hell if Frank has to admit it. He doesn't know how to deal with any of this though. Little by little Phoenix has been taking over Gerard more and more. Gerard's been wearing stuff to school he'd never imagine and he's even been talking like he hasn't got a care in the world. He's been flirting and flaunting himself with students and once he even snapped at a student telling him to 'shut the fuck up unless he wants him to ruin his life.' It left everyone completely stunned... everyone except Frank. Frank knows just who he is. It's really starting to scare him now. Frank doesn't really want to go back to Ray with this information because it's not exactly wise to share with people that he's been fucking around with a teacher. He's already tried to tell Gerard and now he never even gets the chance anymore so there's that. The last option will be Mikey and Frank just doesn't know how to approach the whole situation. He's been going out of his mind between fucking Phoenix and trying to get Gerard help that he barely even sleeps anymore. The good out of fucking Phoenix though is that Frank knows who he's fucking. Phoenix hasn't been going to the clubs anymore; therefore he hasn't been drinking, or doing any drugs so Gerard hasn't been in any harms way anymore. That was one of Frank's biggest fears. Gerard ending up in a horrible situation with no recollection of what happened. Frank is proud of himself for at least ensuring him a safe haven better than where he's recently been. Still it's driving Frank insane not to be able to fix Gerard altogether. Honestly Frank doesn't even remember why this guy became so important. When He does succeed in fixing him he's probably not even going to want anything sexual to do with Frank and Frank has to admit that will suck a hell of a lot because they have some very satisfying and memorable sex. Why do you think Phoenix is staying at bay and not running about town? Exactly.

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

"Hey Frankie, you okay?"

Mikey noticed for the second weekend in a row that Frank was paying more attention to Gerard than he was the movie they were watching. He is pretty discreet about it, but Mikey can still tell. He sighs. Poor Frank doesn't seem to accept that Gerard is getting married. That he's straight. It is going to break the kid's heart.

"Yeah. Just keeping an eye on him is all. With him not remembering things and all. I worry a bit."

Frank finally stops looking at Gerard and looks at Mikey.

"Don't you ever worry?"

"Not really. Gee has always been scatterbrained with things that had nothing to do with education. He's okay though, right Gee?"

"Huh? Yeah sure Mikes. Ugh, I can't believe I'm still in my school clothes. I'm gonna change, be right back."

Gerard gets up and stretches a little. He moves from sitting next to Mikey and walks behind the sofa heading out of the living room to the hallway. Suddenly he stills a moment and shakes his head.

"You okay Gee?"

Mikey looks back at Gerard.

**_ "Yeah, sure, just a bit of a headache." _ **

"Go get some aspirin then."

**_ "Yeah, I will do that." _ **

As Gerard passes by Mikey, he ruffles his hair affectionately making Mikey smile at the TV, but when he passes Frank, he runs a singles finger quickly down the back of his neck. Then he walks off swinging his hips. Frank automatically knows what's happening. He stands up and makes up some bogus excuse about helping Gerard because he's woozy. Mikey settled for it and Frank went to follow Gerard. Phoenix is waiting for Frank leaning against the bathroom counter on one hip.

**_ "Took you long enough baby." _ **

"We can't keep doing this Phoenix."

Frank moves into Phoenix and pushes him up against the counter. Frank licks and sucks on Phoenix's neck leaving marks for him to admire.

**_ "You say that every time baby, but yet you still cum when I call you." _ **

Phoenix tilts his head back more so that Frank has even more access to his pale white skin. Frank moves him mouth up further, sucking just where his jawline connects with his neck. He moves up more and sticks his tongue out to flick Gerard's ear lobe.

"Because you sound so fucking dirty when you do."

**_ "Mmmm, only for you baby, only for you." _ **

Phoenix grabbed Frank's hips and pulled him in in so that their groins were pressed together.

**_ "Get rid of the other Way and you can have your way with me." _ **

"Well I never thought I would hear my own brother refer to me as the other Way or imply that I was in the way."

Phoenix froze. He looked over as Gerard's brother appeared in the doorway. Phoenix heard Gerard scream in his head and grabbed it as he was shoved and Gerard took over. Frank gasped and jumped back. He looked between both of the Ways. Frank didn't know what to do or say. Gerard looked down at Frank and how he looked. He looked down at his own clothing all rumpled and felt the sheen of sweat on his body. He could feel the tingle on his neck. He raised a hand and felt the slightly raised skin. Slowly he turned his head and looked in the mirror and saw the marks.

"What's going on?"

There was such a quiver in his voice that it actually scared Gerard.

"Uh, you uh, this is what I've been trying to tell you."

"Look, I hate to break up the party, but we have a movie to finish and the pizza just arrived."

"Oh! I have to sigh for it!"

Gerard leaped over Frank's feet and slipped past Mikey quickly exiting the bathroom like his ass was on fire. Mikey saw him go and then leaned against the door jaw crossing his feet.

"So Frankie...care to explain what I just saw?"

"Mikey... he's been fooling around with me for quite some time but... it's complicated. Who you just saw when you walked in wasn't Gerard. It was Phoenix. Gerard's alter ego basically."

Frank doesn't know what makes him confess that in such a way but he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was driving him insane.

"Uh huh...you know Frank; you can just tell me that you like my brother. You don’t have to lie about it."

"Mikey, I am not lying. I have the proof okay? I could show you."

"Proof that you make out with my brother? Do you think this is really something that I want to see Frank?"

"No! Proof that he's dealing with an identity issue!"

"Okay, I realize that sometimes Gerard does not seem like he is all there, but..."

"He doesn't because he isn't! Mikey I am telling you! How do you explain all of the events where things have happened to Gerard that he doesn't remember? How many times have you seen him wearing something you wouldn't catch him dead in? How many times have you noticed the change in his demeanor? Come on Mikey!"

Mikey thought for a moment...

"Well I notice that he has been experimenting with his hair a bit. I mean I think he is using some red wash out die, but doesn't always get it out. I just can't figure out why or where he is using it."

"It's not dye. It comes with the transformation. Mikey you gotta let me show you!"

"Hey guys, pizza in getting cold."

Gerard returned looking every bit his normal self.

"Yeah, we'll be right there. Could we have a few minutes?"

Gerard shrugs and walks away.

"Just let me show you the evidence later. I have it all with me in my car."

"All right, but if you are fucking with me..."

"Why would I play around about something like this?"

"I don’t know. Maybe you want me to help break up Gerard's engagement. Maybe you think that this ploy would work so you can have him."

"Why would I make him into the most complicated lie ever? He's been coming onto me and we've been together. If anything he wants to break up his engagement.”

"All right Frank, I'm going to give you a chance, but if you are fucking with me..."

"HEY!"

Both Frank and Mikey jump as Gerard does his "Professor Way" yell from the living room.

"Oh man, he's in bitch mode, we need to go."

"Okay."

Frank kind of admits to himself also that he likes Professor Way's bitch mode.

*

*

*

"*yawn*, I'm going to head out now Gee. Want to walk me to my car Frankie?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back Gerard."

Frank steps out into the night air with Mikey.

"Okay. Come to my car with me for a moment. I'll let you see and hear everything."

Mikey gets to his car and leans against the door pulling out his smokes.

"Alright Iero, what is this all about?"

Frank opens his trunk and goes inside of it. He pulls out the folder with the developed photos Frank had taken at the club. He closes the truck and comes back around to Mikey. Frank goes through ever single photo explaining everything that's going on in them. Frank even lets Mikey hear the recording on his phone up to a certain extent. He pinpoints the certain moments when Gerard was lingering between Phoenix and himself by the half colored hair. The way he's dressed also come to light showing all the scantly outfits he wore. When Frank's finished with everything he's not sure how Mikey's feeling.

"Believe me now?"

"I don’t know what to believe..."

"Please say you believe me. I just want to help Gerard. I want him to finally see things for what they are."

"Okay, fine, let's say I do believe you. Now what?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll believe me if you talk to him about it to. Tell him we have the proof if he doesn't believe us after this. Then get him some help. Maybe get everyone off his back with their pressuring for a while.

"That's easier said than done. My parents are determined to rule his life and the little Princess is more than willing to let them as long as she gets Gerard's name."

"I can take him from her. I can make sure she doesn't get him. We just have to make him see his real desires for what they are. We need to get rid of this other side of him. We'll handle your parents when the time comes."

**_ "Frankie..." _ **

"Yeah?"

**_ "Want some coffee? " _ **

Mikey looked at Frank.

"Gee doesn't drink coffee."

Frank whispers to Mikey.

"That's because that's not Gerard. I told you."

Frank cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, Gee. As soon as I finish with your brother."

"This doesn't make you feel weird does it?"

Frank's referring to the fact that he's having sex with his brother knowing he has a problem.

"I know I really don’t want the neighborhood hearing him calling you baby, so I am going to get going now. Text or call me in the morning okay?"

"Okay."

Frank walks back towards the house and watches as Mikey gets inside his car, turns it on, and pulls away heading home. Frank closes the door and walks back into the house.

"Phoe?"

**_ "In the kitchen honey. " _ **

Frank walks in and his breath is taken away. Phoenix is standing there in nothing, but his tight ass leather pants. He is not even wearing socks!

**_ "What took you so long baby? " _ **

Phoenix takes a sip of his coffee and licks his lips.

"Just making plans with Mikey. What are you trying to do to me?"

Frank looks at Phoenix's ass for way too long. When he turns to grab Frank's cup, Frank's eyes roam down his front when he turns back around. Frank goes to take the coffee from Phoenix.

**_ "Well I was trying to get you to fuck me, but you have more interest in getting with the other Way so I guess I will just go to bed. " _ **

Phoenix leaves the kitchen and saunters down the hall to Gerard's bedroom. He smiles when he opens the door. Everything is laid out perfectly. He is going to have so much fun tonight...and from now on. Frank follows after him because he's not stupid.

"Hey, don't be like that."

Frank goes inside the room and only looks up when he closes the door. Frank looks at the bed and laying across it is a few accessories that Phoenix is clearly planning on them using. There's a paddle, whip, leather cuffs, a blindfold, and a ball gag. Frank's not all prepared when he sees all of this but his cock says otherwise as it rises to the occasion. When Frank walks in Phoenix has removed his tight leather pants and is only wearing a pair on leather short shorts now.

**_ "Oh, are you tired too? Well let me clean off the bed then so that you can sleep also." _ **

Phoenix crawls across the bed and begins to gather up the sex toys while showing off how perfect his ass looks in those shorts.

"No, no! I'm not tired. Not tired at all."

Frank goes over to the bed and takes the things from Phoenix.

"What did you have in mind for me to do with you?"

**_ "Oh, well I thought maybe just fucking me was getting boring for you so I thought..." _ **

Phoenix moves to the head board and spreads his legs obscenely as he lifts his arms above his head and grabs the slats that are part of the headboard design.

**_ "Maybe you would like to punish me for being a boring bad boy." _ **

"Those are your words. Remember that."

Frank starts shedding his clothes with in seconds.

**_ "Mmmm yes they are daddy, all mine and no one else’s." _ **

Phoenix smirks cause he knows this is true and soon Frank and the rest of the world are going to find out too. Frank climbs onto the bed behind Phoenix and picks up the whip. He tickles Phoenix's back with the tassels.

"Want me to tie you up baby?"

**_ "I want you to tell me what a bad boy I am and what you are going to do to me." _ **

Phoenix arches his back and neck so that Frank has a clear view of it being bared for him.

"Fuck."

Frank leans over Phoenix and bites his neck while growling. He holds him by the hips and push his cock between his ass.

"Fuck you're such a filthy bitch. You know that? Maybe I should just punish you and not let you get off. How would you like that?"

Frank's never really had to do this before but he's seen enough bad porn to conjure something up.

**_ "I would love it daddy." _ **

Phoenix pushed back into Frank's cock loving the feeling of it pressing into his leather clad ass.

"Let's see just how much you would. How about we tie you up first."

Frank gets the cuffs and takes the proper actions to get Phoenix connected to the bed. Next he grabbed the ball gag and climbed back behind.

.

"I love hearing you scream for me, but this may get a little loud. We don't want to tip off any neighbors. I might change my mind on that though. Any last thing you want to say?"

**_ "Make sure fuck me good after my punishment is over...Daddy..." _ **

"Always."

Frank then puts the gag securely in Phoenix's mouth and attaches the back in place.

"Now."

Frank moves back and slaps Phoenix's ass.

"You have the greatest ass I've ever seen in my life. I swear."

Frank's not lying even in the slightest. Phoenix's ass looks like God took a little extra time there and Frank's not even sorry for the thought. Frank picks up the paddle and swirls it in his hand. He's always wanted to use one of these before.

"Now if I get too carried away tell me by pulling on the restraints or shaking your head no since you can't speak. I've never done this before."

Frank runs his hand over the paddle with the soft covering and tan his hand over the backs of Gerard's thighs where his ass connected with them.

"I think I'll give you ten with this before I fuck you. I'm not sure if I'll use the whip. Remember what I told you."

Frank doesn't wait for Phoenix's nod in response this time. He lifts the paddle in the air and brings it down where he had previously been caressing. It feels like lightning ran through his body as the first strike hits. It is the most delicious pain and twice as better than fucking dry. All phoenix wants is more, but he can hear Gerard whimpering. Mentally he is conversing.

"Why are you doing this to us?”

_ " **Cause darling you know you live a boring ass life and we need some excitement. Would you rather it be a stranger? I can do that you know, I have done it before."** _

"What?

_ " **Oh yes Gerard, I have done many things with this wonderful body of yours, but you little boy here has been the one keeping you safe and sound these last few. As long as he keeps me happy, I will not look for more, but I can always...Surrender anytime I want.** _

Phoenix knows now that Gerard realizes he made a big mistake. That he will never get his body back. Phoenix is much too strong now. Gerard keeps whining, but Phoenix goes back to enjoying the pain that his sweet bay is bestowing on him wondering how to get him to give him more.

"Fuck baby. I want these gone."

Frank pulls at the shorts that Phoenix is wearing and pulls them down. Right after Frank raises the paddle again and brings it down on Phoenix's bare ass. Phoenix cries out muffled ecstasy when the first connects with his skin. He stuck his ass out further in the hopes of getting more than the ten promised.

"You're such a fucking slut. Begging for more. I should give you more huh?"

Frank brought the paddle down against Phoenix's ass.

"Huh?"

Phoenix is using everything that he can to show Frank that he wants more. He arches his back and whimpers.

Frank hits Phoenix repeatedly after that. Forgetting where he was in counting. He keeps going and Phoenix keeps moaning and crying out. All the while begging for more, pushing back, before jumping forward from the paddle on his ass.

Please, make him stop!"

**_ "Why? This feels so good." _ **

"He's leaving marks! She will see them!"

**_ "Right, like she has ever seen your ass at all." _ **

Frank hits Phoenix five more times before he stops completely. He leans over and reaches for the nightstand drawer. He pulls it open and grabs the lube. Frank knows it's only there because of Phoenix. Frank has found himself thinking about the nasty way he must take care of himself when he's alone. He knows it's hot.

"Gonna fuck you now."

Frank squeezes some lube on his fingers and spreads it around. Frank goes right for Phoenix's entrance, knowing he likes it rough, and pushing into him with two fingers.

But but but but, I'm straight!"

_ " **Ha ah ah aha ha ha ha, yeah right! I'm not, and honey before our little boy, you've been fucked by so many..."** _

"No! Women!"

**_ "Oh, I’ve been fucked by women too." _ **

Gerard groaned and then cried out as for the first time, he could feel what was going on with his body. Frank stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly. Frank reached to unclasp the gag and then pulled it away from Phoenix's face.

"Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

**_ "Perfect, everything is so perfect and it would be even more perfect if you shut up and fuck me." _ **

"I just thought... fuck it."

Frank went back into position and lubed himself up. He gave no warming as he slammed himself into Phoenix.

"Fucking slut."

The pain was nothing like he had ever experienced before. How was this fucking enjoyable?!

**_ "Is that all you got for me little boy?" _ **

"What the fuck are you doing?! Don't piss him off!"

Phoenix smirked at the confusion that was brimming in Gerard's voice. He had no idea what Frank was capable of and he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not. Phoenix cooed to Gerard, but it did not seem to settle the man at all...well how settled can you be with a thick cock in your ass anyway.

**_ "Relax, I know what I am doing." _ **

Phoenix went back to ignoring Gerard and egged Frank on more.

"You are such an insatiable little bitch, you know that?"

Frank pulls out of Phoenix and smirks down at him when he practically chases Frank's cock.

Frank grabs the gag next to Phoenix's thigh and reaches back for the whip.

"No! How is he going to know if you...I don't like anything he is doing?!"

**_ "Relax honey, there is nothing that I don't like and he is one of those, ‘Let me know if I am hurting you’ guys anyway." _ **

"But but but..."

Both Gerard and Phoenix were cut off by the first strike of the whip. Phoenix responded by arching his back in pleasure, but Gerard howled in pain and cringed in the corner of his own fucking mind. Frank brought the whip down again and the reaction was the same as the last one. The next time he brings it down Phoenix lets out a noise and Frank smiles.

"You look amazing like this. You're so fucking red, I love it."

Frank lifts the whip over Phoenix's back and drags it down slowly, causing Phoenix to arch at the touch, and damn if it didn't make Frank want to plunge into him again and just fuck him until he's cumming so hard. There's just something about the way Phoenix arches and the way he pushes back begging for more that drives Frank crazy. When Frank got to Phoenix's ass he opened him up, letting the tassels slip delicately between Phoenix's ass cheeks.

"That feels kind of..."

_ " **Yeah, I know. Look at what you missed with being stuck with that frigid bitch for so long. Now with me, you can experience everything and we can have so much fun.** _

"Is he going to...you know."

**_ "Fuck, I hope so." _ **

Phoenix pushed his ass back toward Frank begging and whining as much as he could.

"Fuck, look at you."

Frank could barely focus on the task at hand seeing as though Phoenix is making it very hard, and not just Frank's cock, that's been hard since he walked into the room. Frank brings the whip down on him again, and again, and again, giving Phoenix only a few seconds in between each strike. Those seconds being the time it takes Frank to lift and bring back down, so not much time to prepare for it. Frank drops the whip and leans down to eat Phoenix up. Frank was very wary about it, but the fact that Phoenix's ass looks very inviting why wouldn't Frank say fuck it and taste a bit. This is a first for him however so he doesn't really know if he's doing it right or not, but Phoenix is still pushing back so he figures he's doing pretty alright. Frank hasn't even blown the dude and he has his tongue in his ass.

"What the fuck is he ahhhhhhhhh!"

Gasped through the gag and grinned at Gerard's reaction to Frank's ministrations on "them". No question that Phoenix has had this done to him before, but it is something amusing to feel Gerard writhing mentally taking it all in. Phoenix spreads his legs wider to make more room for Frank.

**_ "Isn't it deliciously dirty? A sensation that you would never experience with that perfect bitch of yours. Of course now that you know, you will always want it." _ **

Gerard could not believe the talent that Frank had. Did he do this often? Did he do this with others? Stupid, of course he did. They were not Frank's first...but then again, according to Phoenix, Frank and "him" had been together now for a few weeks, so Frank was not with anyone else right? I mean he did not use..."

"Fuck! I said we had to use protection always!"

**_ "Oh will you relax, the kid’s clean and well...you "were" a virgin when we started so..." _ **

"Yeah but HOLY SHIT! MAKE HIM DO THAT AGAIN!"

Phoenix let out a cry of ecstasy as Frank's fingers joined his tongue in finding their prostate. Phoenix knew he was flexible, but the arch that he pulled made Frank even gasp. His head nearly touched his back. Frank hummed his appreciation around Phoenix's opening. Frank grabbed Phoenix's cheek with one hand and touched his prostate with the other. If Frank could get him off like this he'd just fuck him senseless. Frank wants to feel him squeezing around his cock when he orgasms though. Automatically Frank thinks he can get him off twice, he knows he can, and he's going to do it. With that decided Frank keeps aiming for Phoenix's prostate and lavishing him. At one point Frank moans in unison with Phoenix and for a moment Frank thinks there's a difference in Phoenix's moan. He can't explain it, but it was a little less lusty and a little more feeling. Obviously Frank pushes it aside and focuses on getting Phoenix off so he can be inside of him and getting him off again.

"I can't take it anymore!"

Gerard was a mess. He had never been this fucked up before...well ever actually. It was pain and pleasure and uncomfortable and...so many words that he did not have because they were all leaking out of his cock at rapid speed.

"That's it baby."

Frank reaches around and strokes Phoenix through his orgasm. When Phoenix is way too sensitive Frank pulls his hands away and takes gets up on his knees.

"Gonna fuck you now."

Because Frank wants to hear Phoenix he takes the gag off of him again and as he does the very, very tips of Phoenix's hair is black. Frank raises a brow at Phoenix and drops the gag.

"Ready Phoe?"

_ " **Shut the fuck up and fuck us already!"** _

Phoenix pants and curses that he let it slip that Gerard was about, but he could not think of it anymore and Frank stabbed into him with one move.

"Fuck."

Frank grips Phoenix's... Gerard's hips and moves into him quickly.

"So fucking tight, my God. How do you stay like this?"

Frank groans and leans over his back as he keeps pounding into Phoenix. Frank pushes his fingers through Phoenix's hair and for a moment he's very focused on the fact that he's fucking Gerard too. Of course he is, they're the same fucking body. Frank feels like he's going a bit crazy with this shit. But Gerard is there. This is the first time this has ever happened and for a second he wants to stop being so brutal but it feels so fucking good that he just can't stop himself. Frank reaches forward and lazily strokes Phoenix's cock.

"I want you to cum for me again."

Frank snaps his hips forward at different angles searching for that perfect spot inside of Gerard. He wants to make him feel good if he's going to be fucking him like this.

"Fuck!"

**_ "See. Just let it happen, he will treat us so good." _ **

Gerard was beginning to see what Phoenix meant when he said it would feel it. He was not sure how, but it seemed that Frank knew that he was there too and he was trying to be more accommodating, but at the same time making sure that Phoenix was fucked the way he wanted. Frank was truly amazing. Frank rolls his hips into Phoenix repeatedly hitting his spot. The moan that escapes when Frank strokes the head of his cock a certain way and hits his prostate definitely is Gerard's and because of that Frank's entire body shudder. Frank picks up his speed on Gerard's cock and pounds into Phoenix's ass harder.

"Oh God, I 'm gonna cum again!"

**_ "I know, isn't it amazing?" _ **

Gerard's brain was going a mile a minute as he shook along with Phoenix gripping the headboard and digging his nails into the wood.

"Oh fuck..."

Frank lets out a groan as he keeps pushing into him and Phoenix's muscles are pulsing around Frank. It sends him over the edge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Frank grips Phoenix's hips tightly, possibly leaving crescent shapes in them. Frank moans and he's pretty sure he said Gerard's name but he's too gone to care.

"Shit."

It's all too much for both of them and Phoenix's body slumps down hooking on the headboard hard. He slips down slowly completely losing his grip. Frank reaches up and undoes each of the restraints and slowly let each of Phoenix's arms down. Once Frank's done he pulls the sheet up above their waists and lays down. He looks up at Phoenix and his hair catches his eyes. His tips are still black but Frank passes out.

*

*

*

Phoenix wakes up and smiles. The whole world is quiet including the one in his head. Yes, his head. He was in control and he loved it. Phoenix looked over and saw Frank sleeping quietly next to him. He curled up behind his body, but not to cuddle, Phoenix was not into that at all, He reached around and grabbed Frank's morning wood and began to stroke it slowly to its full potential. He leaned in and ran his tongue up Frank's back to his shoulder and latched on sucking hard as he increased his strokes. Frank responded beautifully moaning in his sleep and pushing back against Phoenix as he thrusted forward in his hand. Phoenix lined himself up with his ass and cradled his cock between his cheeks. Now he moaned as he felt his own pre-cum sliding down and adding to the slickness of it all. He rutted up against Frank more as he kept stroking Frank's cock. He wanted to taste it so bad, but not yet. Phoenix squeezed and twisted his fist, running it over Frank's head and playing with the sensitive crown. Frank whispered a name through the lust and Phoenix had to smirk.

**_ "No quite honey." _ **

Now he rolled Frank on his back, sliding under the covers, and quickly went down on him. It did not take long after that before Frank was bucking and cumming down his throat. He continued to lick and suck till there was nothing left. Then he waited for the fun to begin.

"Come here."

Frank reaches under the covers and taps Gerard's arm. Gerard slinked up his body and Frank was a little more than confused. Frank's eyes focused and his fuzzy morning, post coital sense slipped away as he realized Gerard was in fact Phoenix. Of course it was him. Gerard would never do that. Frank pushes Phoenix off of him and scowls at him.

"Where's Gerard?"

**_ "He's busy, why do you want a threesome again?" _ **

Phoenix laughed as he prowled toward Frank slowly.

**_ "You said his name when I was fist fucking you Frankie. That's kind of not nice. I am beginning to think that you like him better than me." _ **

Phoenix pouted at Frank.

"Well... no. I like you both. You're still him, I just... why are you here and not Gerard?"

Frank's so confused right now.

**_ "I guess he's still sleeping." _ **

Phoenix opened the covers and rolled out bed. He stood up and stretched arching his back.

**_ "Well, I'm going to take a shower now." _ **

Phoenix walked away from Frank swinging his hips slightly and running his hand through his hair towards the bathroom.

"What the fuck."

Frank got up out of the bed and rushes over to his clothes. What the hell is going on? Gerard always comes back in the morning, that's just how it works. Did Frank hurt him yesterday? There's so many questions running through Frank's mind and the answers are coming up short. Frank has to get out of here and figure this shit out. Phoenix ran his hands through his hair as the warm water cascaded through pushing the shampoo out. He could feel Gerard stirring a bit, but still deep down. He wondered if this was the same for him when Gerard was in charge...well that was not a concern anymore. He started ticking off in his head all the things he needed to do to get this life to where he wanted. Right now, what he wanted was for Frank to join him, but after ten minutes he was still not there. Phoenix sighed and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up in it exiting the bathroom, letting the steam out into the air.

**_ "Frankie?" _ **

Phoenix stepped into the room and noticed that Frank's clothes were gone. Frank heard Phoenix's voice call out to him and he sighed. Frank wants nothing more than to leave and never look back. This shit is all too much and it's starting to set in. As much as he wants to though he doesn't find the strength to go. Frank walks towards the room slowly. When he's inside he sees Phoenix standing, dripping wet in a towel. That made him feel something, because all in all he's still a man.

"Yeah?"

**_ "You didn't come join me." _ **

Phoenix pouted and stuck his hip out. He ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Yeah, I know. What's up?"

Frank tries very hard to ignore everything Phoenix is doing because if he doesn't he will just end up right back in bed with him, or up against a wall, and despite how much he wants that, he knows it's a bad thing. Something just isn't right and he feels weird about it. Phoenix smirks. He knows he has Frank's attention now. He goes and leans against the wall and sighs giving Frank a smoldering expression.

**_ "I was lonely." _ **

Gerard lifted his arms above his head and sighed again.

"Don't you ever get enough? Why don't you just leave him alone? Come out and play when you're supposed to."

Frank's eyes trail Phoenix's body.

**_ "When I'm supposed to?" _ **

Phoenix pushed off the wall with sex being the last thing on his mind now.

**_ "What am I your dirty secret that you take out on the weekend and fuck and then you go running after Gerard who is "straight" and taken!?" _ **

Phoenix starts grabbing clothing and getting dressed. Fuck this asshole. He has been putting up with one cock for the last few weeks cause he thought maybe...no, fuck no! Phoenix grabs Gerard's key and wallet and slips it in the back of his tight pants. He pushes past Frank heading to the front door.

"Oh please, I know him first."

Frank mentally rolls his eyes at how stupid he sounds, because hello, they're the same person.

"You're asking that, I'm the one who should be asking what I am to you!"

Frank follows behind Phoenix. He grabs Phoenix's wrist and spins him around.

"So I'm just a fuck right? Because if so then who I want shouldn't matter."

**_ "Who you want is clearly not me." _ **

Phoenix uses surprising strength to pull away from Frank again. He grabs the door handle and turns back towards Frank.

_ " **I tried being good for you. I came when you wanted me to and then left when "He" was more important, but I am done now. I am the one in charge and things are going to be different."** _

Phoenix opens the door and walks out slamming it behind him. Frank sighs and opens the door and watches as Phoenix waltz to the car and climbs in. Frank leaves the house and closes the door. He walks down the driveway and stops at the car. Phoenix rolls his eyes and rolls down the window.

"I stayed here when I could've left. Think about that."

Frank gives Phoenix the finger and leaves. Phoenix ignores the feeling inside him along with Gerard as he peels out of the driveway.

**_ "Stick with the plan and we will be truly free." _ **

He looks in the rearview and sees Gerard's worried face behind his eyes.

**_ "Don’t worry honey, it will all be over soon." _ **

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

Mikey was losing it as he sped to Frank's apartment. He had been blowing up his phone for the last 24 hours and now he had nearly filled his voice mail. He tried one more time before making the trip across town.

"Frank, it's Mikey...again. Look your boyfriend is really out of control now. I really need you to tell me what's going on. I am on my way to your apartment right now. Please, call me."

Mikey hung up as he ran a red light barely. He just hoped they were in time to save his brother.

*

*

*

Frank's lying in bed with Pete having a drink and smoking.

"I'm just tired, ya know?"

Frank told Pete about everything except for Gerard's name. He's been holding everything in since he told Mikey and Ray. Frank didn't want to talk to either of them right now though. He wanted to relax and forget about everything so when he got home he called up Pete and somehow Pete got him to confess about everything bothering him. It's obviously the weed and alcohol.

"Wow man, that's a trip even without being baked. So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm tired of it. What is there to do? He's made up his mind and I'm not in the mood to try and change it."

Pete took another hit and waved the joint around while he let out the smoke.

"But, if he is so fucked up like you said, aren't you worried that he might really hurt someone or hurt himself?"

"I know Pete... and I've been trying. Just cause I want to give up doesn't mean I'm not worried."

Pete went to say something when the door was pounded on.

"Oh shit! It's the cops! Fuck!"

Pete jumped off the chair and dove under the bed.

"You're such a fucking idiot."

Frank got up off the bed and stumbles out his room and to the front door. He opens the door and is surprised to see Mikey on the other side of it.

"Oh... hey, what's up?"

"What's up?! What's up!? Don't you answer your fucking phone!? I have been calling you for the last 24 fucking hours! Gerard has lost his fucking mind! He came.to dinner and told off our parents!

Frank sighs and scratches his head as he moves to the side to let Mikey in. Despite being angry Mikey pushes past Frank into the apartment. Frank closes the door behind them and stands there with his hands on his hips.

"What do you want me to do?"

Frank walks towards his room.

"Follow me."

Mikey just stands there. He can't believe Frank is acting like this. He thought that he cared about his brother, but clearly it was just about getting laid.

"You know what, just forget it."

Mikey walked back toward the door. He would find his brother on his own.

"Mikey... I meant it. What do you want me to do?"

Frank decided if Mikey was now worried then he'd help him out.

"Talk to me and we can figure it out, but he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with me when he left."

"Maybe you should listen to your fucking messages and then you would know what the fuck is going on!"

"My phone is off alright. I just didn’t want to deal for a while. Look just fucking tell me okay. You're here so just say it."

"He fucked up his engagement by practically raping his fiancé and then he told my mom that dad was having an affair with his co-worker, which he was!"

”Did he really try and rape her?”

Pete poked his head out of Frank’s bedroom.

‘

”Okay so rape is a harsh word, but he did shit to her that her virgin body couldn’t handle.”

"Okay... well I don't condone the rape or whatever it was, but I think your mother should've known. Just my opinion."

Frank quickly added when he saw the look on Mikey's face.

"Look, that wasn't Gerard. I told you that. Didn't he have red hair?"

Frank gestures for Mikey to come back into the house.

"So I am supposed to be okay with all the shit he is doing because he is supposed to be this other guy!?"

”Whoa, dude! You’re related to the guy!”

Both Frank and Mikey glared at Pete and he shrunk back into the room.

"Look, don't sit there yelling at me alright! This isn't my fucking problem! I'm being nice enough to try and help you. I'm just telling you not to go blaming Gee for shit that isn't fully his fault! How about you blame your damn parents for holding him to such high fucking standards they done drove him insane enough to create an alter ego of some sort. Instead of being pissed at him you should be trying to help him!"

Mikey sighed and turned around.

"Alright, I'm listening. Tell me what we can do to get my brother back."

"Hell if I know. I just know where to find him."


	6. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave Gerard alone?"
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **  
>  "Because my dear Frankie, I have been bored for a long time and now I finally found a host that is exciting and well, I just don't want to let that go."  
>  **  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Well this wild ride just got even wilder! You guys are going to really have to pay attention in this chapter so you don;t get confused.
> 
> Phoenix reveals to Frank and Mikey who he really is and it is not what anyone expected...including you guys! @~@
> 
> From here on there are going to be three voices going on at any given time.
> 
> Phoenix alone will be _**bold, italics, and underlined**_ dialogue.
> 
> Gerard alone will be just underlined dialogue.
> 
> At some point something magickal will happen and then the dialogue will be _underlined and italic_ only, no bold.
> 
> I hope you guys are able to understand why we needed to do this. Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I hope you enjoy this chapter of this roller coaster ! ^-^

**_ "Fuck oh fuck yes!" _ **

"Ah baby, that's it, let me hear you scream for me."

**_ "FUUUUUCCCKKKK!" _ **

Phoenix feels his back arching off the bed as he is roughly fucked to his climax. He collapses along with the guy on top of him. Both are breathing hard.

**_ "Damn, that was good." _ **

"You said it baby, you fucking set my soul of fire."

**_ "Mmmm, don’t think I've heard that before, but thank you." _ **

"No thank you."

Phoenix feels him pull out and roll on his back. He then hears a lighter as the guy lights is cigarette. Phoenix rolls to his side and pulls himself up enough to snort two lines.

**_ "Mmmmm, good stuff." _ **

"Nothing but the best for you little birdy."

**_ "Well little birdy is thirsty, so be a dear and get me a drink?" _ **

The guy grunts and gets up pulling his pants on. Phoenix takes a hit of his joint as the door opens and closes. Once the guy is gone he speaks.

**_ "Oh calm the fuck down, it isn't that bad." _ **

"What are you talking about?! You are fucking random guys and putting drugs in my body!"

Phoenix smirks.

**_ "Not the first time baby." _ **

He can hear Gerard sobbing and laughs.

**_ "You need to loosen up sugar. Maybe the next guy will do that for ya." _ **

"Hey Phoenix, here's you drink and I was told to deliver this to you."

**_ "Yes, thank you sugar." _ **

Phoenix takes the bag and opening it smiles. He pulls out the hypodermic needle and feels Gerard internally scream.

**_ "Get ready for the ride of you life sugar." _ **

*

*

*

"What do you want to do Mikey? "

Mikey was still having doubts about what Frank had told him.

"You clearly think I could be right... which, I am, but I can show you for yourself or we can head back."

Frank looks out at the club he knows Phoenix will have Gerard in and then back at Mikey.

"If you're not ready, we can go."

Mikey looks like a mixture between terrified and pissed which would be funny if the situation wasn't such a shocking one for Mikey. At this point Frank doesn't care what they do. He just knows neither decision will make or break him. He's done with Phoenix; all that he's worried about is getting food into his body soon... and maybe Gerard, but only a little.

"Sorry, it's all just so hard to believe. It's easier to believe that my straight, no pun intended, laced brother has just gone insane. I mean come on split personality? That's right up there with kids saying that their imaginary friend did it."

Mikey was concerned though. Gerard was acting nothing like himself, nothing at all.

"Look, I didn't want to believe it either, but come on. The evidence is all right there. He never remembers anything... and, that um, that shiner... it came from me. He wasn't lying when he said he didn't know where it came from. I hit Phoenix without thinking... just... I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Let's just go get him. I mean I can't see him putting up a fight in public right?"

"You clearly have no idea what you're up against. Let's go."

Frank takes his key out the ignition and climbs or if the car. He starts over to the place, knowing exactly what to do. He pays for both his and Mikey's cover and they're inside in a jiffy. Mikey's looking around, clearly trying to spot Gerard, but if Frank knows Phoenix, he knows exactly where he will be.

"Just stay close. These people are scum and you look like what they'd feast on."

Brian was cleaning glasses when he spotted the boy that Phoenix had been with quite a bit.

"Yo!"

He called out to him and beckoned him to the bar. He saw another guy follow him so he pulled up two beers.

"Hey, what's up?"

Frank takes the beer from Brian and sits on the stool.

"Lookin for Phoenix I presume."

Brian looked at the skinny boy he brought with him.

"Planning a threesome this time?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Frank sees Mikey's eyes widen and his face screw up in disgust and Frank kicks him discreetly. Frank's not sure how much Phoenix shares with Brian and if he finds out that Mikey's his brother he might not let them see him. He's not sure so he lies and he hopes Mikey catches on.

"Has he been here?"

"Oh yeah and I think he's going for a record tonight!"

Brian laughed as he mixed a drink for someone.

"That door has not stopped opening and closing for the last few hours."

"Sounds about right."

Frank says remembering his argument with Phoenix.

"Do you know if anyone is with him right now?”

"Not sure let me check."

Brian moved to the other end of the bar to talk to someone. Mikey placed a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Tell me he's kidding, tell me this is all a joke...please."

Frank sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Mikey."

And Frank really is, because this is some fucked up shit.

"I wish it were."

Frank takes Mikey's hand in his briefly and gives him a squeeze.

"It's good that you'll know now. He can get help."

Brian came back.

"He's got three people in there, but after that no one. Enjoy and beers and maybe dance a bit."

Brian tossed Frank a bag of joints.

"Bring these when you go in and go ahead and have on while you’re waiting."

"Thanks."

Frank picks up the bag and takes Mikey's hand in his.

"We'll be back."

Frank pulls Mikey through the crowd and over towards the bathroom.

"I know you smoke so this should calm you a little before we go in there…if you still want to?"

"I shouldn't need it, but I need something. The thought that my brother is in there with three guys at once? Is that even possible!?"

Mikey started pacing the small bathroom.

"It's possible."

Frank shook his head and took out one of the joints. He handed it to Mikey and pulled his lighter from his pocket.

"I don’t want to know, I just don't."

*

*

*

They ended up smoking two joints and having a few more beers by the time the door opened and three really happy and sated guys stumbled out of the black hall.

"Holy shit man, I never saw a guy like...was he for real?!"

"Ask your dick!"

The other guys slapped him on the back and all ordered mindfuckers.

Frank rolls his eyes at the guys and tries not to let it bother him that Phoenix really left to go fuck around. He knew he would, but it still bothered Frank a little.

"I guess it's time. Come on Mikey."

Frank heads to the hallway with Mikey close behind him.

"Should we go in together?"

"I'm scared and disgusted, but he's my brother and I am pretty sure if I was not drunk or baked, I would not set foot in there."

"Hey... you do your shit too. Stop judging him. It's out of his control."

Frank hated Phoenix right about now, but he couldn't help but defend Gerard.

"All right, you got me there, but seriously, not that bad."

Mikey pushed the door open and threw his hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. His brother, his perfect amazing brother was covered in only slightly with a silk shirt. There was drug paraphernalia on the nightstand, but most shocking was the needle.

"Heroin."

Mikey barely whispered.

Frank nodded and walked into the room past Mikey.

"His hair."

It was fiery red and there was no way Mikey couldn't see the black tips. It was barely there, but it was noticeable. If Gerard had dyed his hair the black wouldn't come back that fast.

"It's not a rinse either cause there'd be red steaks from the sweat."

Phoenix groaned in the bed. He needed something to eat if he was going to keep this up. He heard the door open and two people shuffle in whispering. Without opening his eyes he spoke.

** _"So nothing is happening if I don’t get something to eat. Be a dear and one of you find me food. The other bring me a drink."_ **

"We're not here for that, but I do have some joints left from Brian."

Phoenix didn't even need to look up. He knew that voice and he could hear Gerard inside his head.

"Frankie..."

"This is becoming a reoccurring thing, but how about you just let me take you home? Gerard... Phoenix, how about it?"

Now Phoenix leaned up on his elbows and looked. He saw Frank and the brother.

**_ "Why Frankie, you kinky fucker, you brought Gee's brother. Is this so he can fuck him, but not fuck him?" _ **

Phoenix chuckled and then pushed up letting the sheet fall a little off his body. He leaned over the night stand and lifted the rolled bill. He quickly did two line of coke wiping his nose feeling the burn and drip.

**_ "I am home baby." _ **

"Well then I guess we'll just stay here. Close the door Mikey."

**_ "Suit your selves." _ **

Phoenix lay back down.

"How could you?"

Mikey looked at the man in the bed that was his brother, but not.

"How could you do this?"

Mikey started walking towards the bed.

"He never hurt anyone."

Mikey was starting to shake.

"ANYONE!"

With no warning Mikey leaped onto the bed and punched Phoenix. Frank dropped the bag he had in his hand and jumped onto the bed and grabbed Mikey.

"That's still Gee's face Mikey!"

Phoenix held his jaw. He looked at the skinny boy and smirked.

**_ "That all you got baby?" _ **

He then reared back and threw his own punch knocking Mikey backwards and Frank off the bed. Phoenix was fast too as he leaped onto Mikey's torso.

**_ "Shocked huh? I know your brother can't hit for shit, but as Frankie was trying to tell you, I am not him." _ **

Mikey struggled to get up, but Phoenix pinned him down.

**_ "Now where do you think you're going hmmm?" _ **

Phoenix ground down on the younger Way's body feeling it tremble under him.

**_ ”Ever thought about what it would be like to fuck your brother?" _ **

"Everything okay in here Phoenix, thought we heard a shout."

The door opened and the bar bouncer stepped in.

**_ "It's good Johnny, just lamenting about hunger pains, but I found something to eat." _ **

Phoenix wiggled his eyebrows at Johnny and he laughed.

"I'll get you some real food baby, you can pay me back later."

**_ "Mmmm, thank you honey. You bet I will. Oh and have Bri make a pitcher of mindfuckers too." _ **

"Sure, be back in a few with that."

Phoenix took advantage of his audience and slunk down Mikey's body. He knew that the boy would not try anything with the bouncer right there. He would get kicked out. Phoenix ruled here. He undid the boys' jeans and pulled them off nuzzling his cock with his nose. He knew Johnny was still there watching. He was such a voyeur and often watched and jerked off when the place closed and it was safe.

**_ "Just relax sugar, I got you." _ **

Phoenix freed Mikey's cock and slipped it into his mouth. He knew it was disgusting the boy that he was his brother, but not. No matter, his cock was reacting as anyone’s would. He sucked it in and out listening to Johnny groan as he watched.

**_ "Enjoying the show honey?" _ **

"If the other one fucked you it would be a better one."

**_ "Not a bad idea, how about it Frankie? Wanna fuck me while I suck Mikey off?" _ **

"No, Phoenix. Seriously, get off of him."

Johnny looked at Frank and then at Phoenix.

**_ "it's cool Johnny, just get my food and drinks. _ **

"Okay, but holler if you need me."

Johnny closed the door and Phoenix pulled off.

**_ "You're no fun Frankie." _ **

Mikey scrambled off the bed and threw up.

"You're fucked up for this."

Frank rubbed Mikey's back softly.

**_ "Aren't we all in some form?" _ **

Phoenix pulled on his pants.

**_ "Excuse me boys, I need to piss." _ **

Phoenix stretched and exited the room.

"It's not Gee, it's not Gee..."

Mikey kept whispering over and over again.

"Listen to me. We need to figure out a way to get him to leave Mikey."

Mikey was just rocking back and forth now. What happened to him was beyond fucked up. He still had his cock hanging out, even though it was completely soft.

"Here's your stuff baby...hey, where’s Phoenix?"

Frank doesn't look up as he speaks, he just keeps rubbing Mikey's back.

"He went to relieve himself."

Frank reached down slowly and whispered to Mikey.

"Can I help you fix yourself?"

Frank didn't want that guy looking at Mikey. He doesn't know why he even cared, but he figures it's the least he can do. This is a fucked up situation for Mikey and he's younger too. He may get up to stuff but nothing like this.

"To much for ya huh buddy? Yeah, he's like that."

Johnny chuckled and put the food and drinks down. Just as he was leaving Phoenix walks in.

**_ "Awww thanks honey." _ **

Johnny traps him in the door way and ravages Phoenix's neck. Phoenix wraps a leg around Johnny and grinds into him.

"Oh God baby, I still have to work."

**_ "See me on your break then. I'll be your lunch." _ **

"Too much baby, too much. Take it easy on them; I think you wore the skinny one out."

Johnny kisses him again and then leaves. Phoenix stands there leaning against the door.

**_ "Aww, is that what I did?" _ **

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave Gerard alone?"

Frank was tired of this cocky asshole. He wanted to give him the ass whooping he deserves, but he doesn't want to hurt Gerard. Phoenix saunters over to the bed and lays on it on his stomach with his feet in the air.

**_ "Because my dear Frankie, I have been bored for a long time and now I finally found a host that is exciting and well, I just don't want to let that go." _ **

Phoenix lights a joint and after taking a puff offers it to Frank. Frank took the joint from Phoenix.

"You still don't have to fuck with his brother. He's not me and he's not our age. You're messing with him mentally."

Frank wouldn't admit it but Phoenix was fucking with his psych too.

**_ "Please, he's just a man like you. He needs to get over the stigma." _ **

Phoenix lays his head down on his arm waiting for the joint.

**_ "You boys would have never survived where I am from. They would have eaten you alive." _ **

"And where are you from Phoenix?"

Frank sighed and offered the joint to Mikey. Mikey pushed the joint away and got up and sat on the chair from from the bed. He curled his legs up and stared at the man that was not his brother.

_** "It's not so much where as when, well sort of. Let's just say, I am not exactly human." ** _

"Then what are you?"

Mikey was surprised he found his voice still worked. Phoenix looked at the pitiful creature and actually felt kind of bad...well not really, but Gerard was lamenting that they violated his baby brother.

_**"I guess in your language I would be considered a parasite. My kind take control of a human and use thier body to satisfy our own needs. Usually this only lasts a few months, but in the case of your brother, I have become quite comfortable and decided to extend my stay."** _

Phoenix took the joint back from Frank and inhaled deeply.

_** "By the way sweetheart, your brother is not effected by the drugs like he normally would. I stop that...but I can let it if I want it too." ** _

"Are you trying to kill my brother?"

Phoenix laughed and it was almost musical.

_**"My Gods no! A dead host is of no use to us. Killing is not usually part of the deal...although I have had a few hosts that wanted to die."** _

Phoenix offered the joint again to Frank. Frank took it, but didn't smoke it.

"You know we don't want that. Why can't you just come out when you're supposed too. You two have that deal or something right?"

This time Phoenix looked right at Frank.

**_ "Yeah we did, but then something happened that caused a deal breaker." _ **

Frank had a momentary lapse in his breathing.

"What caused it?"

**_ "You did sugar." _ **

"How did I do it?"

_ " **Just the little things you did to get his heart racing and oh yes you did. He tried to deny it, but he can't hide things from me. You cared about him so much, but he was scared so I did what he couldn't...but then I started to like it and you and shockingly, you were better than getting laid by a different guy every time so I kept it going, but it was clear that you were into him more than me, so...I sent him away. Locked him up inside his mind."** _

"I'm not into him more. I-I just worry about him sometimes."

Frank was shocked that Phoenix admitted to liking him.

"You're the one who said all those things about not wanting or needing me. How am I supposed to feel? You want me to fawn over you after you basically said I was nothing and pushed me away before?"

_ " **Oh Frankie...you can try as hard as you want, but you can't lie to me. One of the reasons we work really well with humans is that we can sense emotions. We know who will let us in by what's in their heart and my dear, you very much care about this young man."** _

"So Gee is in love with Frankie?"

Mikey reaches out and takes the joint from Frank.

**_ "Yeah honey he is. He can't process it though, he thinks it's wrong." _ **

"Why?"

Phoenix sighs and flips on his back and closes his eyes.

**_ "Mostly your parents. They have him so stuck on what's right and wrong that it is all he accepts." _ **

As Mikey is listening to the man who is not his brother, he sees that there is more black than there was before. He whispers.

"Frankie...look"

Frank's eyes flicker up to Phoenix hair and nods a little.

"I do care about you too Phoenix. You're who I spend time with the most... so I do care. I don't think you're correct about Gerard's feelings though. He doesn't love me. That's why he pushes you on me."

_ " **So maybe love is a strong word for it, but there are feelings there and the other day when you were with Gerard and I almost equally, it really felt the best. Ugh, listen to me, I sound like a little human school girl with a crush."** _

Mikey noticed the color going back. He whispered quickly afraid that he would be heard.

"Keep him talking about how Gerard feels. Something is going to happen."

"When did Gerard start having these feelings for me?"

**_ "Hmm, I think it was actually right after you punched me." _ **

Surprisingly Mikey tapped Phoenix's shoulder and he opened his eyes. Mikey handed the joint to him and Phoenix smiles.

**_ "Sorry about before honey. I was being a bit of an ass." _ **

"Sure, don't worry about it. So you were saying?"

Phoenix smiles and then closes his eyes again. It was kind of nice to just lay here instead of getting laid.

**_ "He started to question how happy he was with her and everything. WE actually had conversations that didn't involve me jerking him off." _ **

Phoenix chuckled.

"I never thought he was very happy with her. She doesn't seem like his type. She doesn't even support his career choice."

Phoenix's hair was about 50/50 now. Also his voice seemed to change. It started to sound like Gerard, but with an echo.

_ ”Honey, if he was happy, I would not have even had a chance to take up in his body. Our kind can only take a host through persuasion” _

"I would support him. I mean, my parents don't even know that I'm taking that class. We're kind of the same. Do you think that's why he likes me?"

_ "It could be. He talks about how good you could be if you applied yourself. That kind of teacher shit." _

Phoenix stretched.

_ "Hey can you see what Johnny brought us? I'm starving!" _

"Yeah, sure."

Frank goes over to the tray and brings it to Phoenix.

"I do apply myself. He just doesn't see all of my work. I keep that to myself. Like he keeps to himself."

Phoenix looks through the tray and then claps his hands.

_ "Yay cheese sticks!" _

Mikey looks up.

"Gee."

Frank smiled.

Phoenix began to happily munch away at the sticks.

_ "You know, I don’t get these often. They are not very good for me." _

"Like it matters what you eat. Your body still looks fine."

_ "Awww Frankie, that's sweet of you to say." _

Now Mikey moves forward and grabs a piece of chicken.

"Here Mikes, I know you like ranch."

"Yeah I do, thanks."

Frank's not really sure what to say so he just grabs a piece of cheese sick and starts eating too. For the next half hour the two brothers talk and Phoenix's hair color is now just at the roots.

"That was good."

"Yeah, it was."

Frank agrees and looks over at Mikey's sated state.

"I think Mikes agrees too, eh Mikey?"

"Yeah, but I’m tired now. I think we should be getting home now."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I could drop you both off at your places or are you staying together?"

"Hey Phoenix, I'm on break now."

Johnny opens the door and Mikey looks nervously at the man on the bed, who's hair is starting to turn red again. He takes a deep breath and pulls him into a kiss.

"Sorry Johnny, but I have plans with this lovely creature still. Perhaps another time."

Mikey runs his hands in the red and black hair and hears Johnny grumble as he leaves the room. Mikey pulls away feeling sick.

_ "Wow Mikey...I..." _

"Shut up, I did it to save you, can we go home now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The man who is not Phoenix, not Gerard looks torn.

"Come on. We can talk some more on the way there and if you want I could stay for a little. It's all up to you."

_ "You will?" _

The look in his eyes was unmistakably Gerard now.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

"Okay, let's go then."

Mikey handed him a shirt and he slipped it on. It was weird when he took his brother's hand. He knew it was not his just his brother anymore. it may never be, but it might be the start of something good for them both...as well as Frank and Mikey.

"Heading out guys?"

Brian looked up from the bar

"Yeah, thanks for the drinks and stuff."

Frank took thier other hand and started leading them towards the entrance.

**_ "Am I ever coming back here?" _ **

They kind of looked around with the wistful sound in their voice.

"It's okay to go and have a good time as long as you don't overdo it. "

Mikey placed a hand on their back.

"Remember, you two are in this together now. Fifty/Fifty."

_"I think "WE" can do that."_

Inside Phoenix embraces Gerard, not sexually, but as a friend. They could work this out. Phoenix did not have to be like his kind. He could learn to share with his host. Beats only being able to go out once a week or hurting people that Gerard...they cared about. Yeah, they.

"Maybe I can help with that too. Let's get it off here."

Frank led them out of the door and to the car.

_"We'd like that Frankie."_

*

*

*

The drive home was quiet with both Mikey driving and Frank in the back seat with them. Mikey pulled up to the house and stayed in the car.

"I think you guys have a lot to talk about so, I'll just drop you off."

"Thanks Mikey. You sure you're okay?"

"No, but I will be."

Mikey pulls out of the driveway and leaves them standing on the porch.

_"So now what?"_

"Let's get you inside."

Frank takes their hand and heads to the door.

"Keys."

They hand Frank the keys and once the door is open they walk in.

_"It's strange, it's my house, but it's not you know?"_

They walk into the kitchen.

_"I don't have a coffee maker do I?"_

"We always buy coffee."

Frank leans against the counter and watches them.

_"This feels so strange. I'm me, but I’m him too."_

They lean against the counter and run a hand through their hair.

"Yeah. Just imagine experiencing the changes. Experience you never knowing what we did. That's strange to deal with too."

_"I don't regret it. It just took me by surprise."_

They began to blush and look away.

"I understand."

They wrap their hands around their chest and shiver.

"You okay? You want me to get you a blanket or something?"

They wanted something, they just didn't know what.

_"No, we're fine."_

They left the kitchen and stood in the living room.

"We can sit on the sofa if you'd like or go to your room?"

Frank put his hand on the small of their back. A shiver went up their spine, but not an unpleasant one. A small sigh escapes from their lips. Frank wraps his arms around their waist.

"Come on."

He whispers into their neck and walks them towards the bedroom. The room is familiar and makes them smile. They see the mirror and walk up to it. They touch their hair and their face.

_"Is this what we look like now?"_

"Yup."

Frank walks up behind them and looks in the mirror.

"Beautiful."

_"Are we really?"_

Frank chuckles.

"I don't stick around for nothing."

Again they look in the mirror, but focus on Frank. It makes them blush.

"Would you like me to make a bath for you?"

_"That would be nice, thanks."_

"Sure."

Frank walks into the bathroom and goes over to the tub. He rolls up his sleeves. He gets down on his knees and turns on the water. He holds his hand under it while he adjusts the temperature.

"Bubbles?"

** _"We do like bubbles."_ **

A little more red shows when this was spoken.

Frank laughs.

"Not surprising."

Frank grabs the fruity shower gel and started pouring it into the water coming from the faucet.

"You can start undressing."

** _"You just want to see us naked."_ **

They smirk, but start to strip.

"I'm not going to deny that."

Frank smirks to himself and puts the bubbles back. He stands up and dries his hands on the towel. They can smell liquid from the bubbles in the air and it makes them smile.

_"Will you be joining us Frankie?_

"Oh, uh, I was just going to take care of you... but I guess I could do that and join you."

Frank begins taking off his clothes. He toes off his shoes while throwing his shirt onto the floor. He didn't want the water to get cold or their body. He opens his pants and gets busy on that before he turns the water off. Frank holds his hand out for them.

"Let me help you in so you don't slip or something."

_"So sweet to us Frankie."_

They took his hand and after kissing his cheek, stepped into the warm water and sat down. Frank suppresses his laugh when he reaches for the purple loofah hanging from the shower head. He figures that'll massage then better than a wash cloth. He climbs into the bath tub and sits behind them. He dips the loofah in the water and starts massaging it into their back while using his hand to massage their lower back.

"Is the water hot enough?"

_"Mmmm yes Frankie and that feels so good."_

They groaned at how good it felt. The water, the scrubbing, and Frank holding them. Suddenly they found themselves crying.

**_"Do you want to get rid of me?"_ **

"I'm sorry... I-I don't know who's..."

Frank thought about it for a second. He didn't know which of the men was talking right now, but the more he thought about it the more he realized he didn't want either of them to go. He knows that's dangerous and risky business, but he can't help the way he feels. Frank had to admit that although he wanted Gerard there most times, the time he had with Phoenix was special on some levels too. It had to be right? Phoenix stopped going to the club and stayed with Frank instead. He said all those things tonight. Phoenix had to feel something right; because Frank surely did.

"I don't want to get rid of you."

They turned to him and smiled.

_**"Really, you mean that?"** _

Frank moved his finger over their split lip where Mikey hit Phoenix. Frank kissed them softly and pulled back.

"Yeah, I mean it."

They moved slowly so as not to spill the water over the tub. They crawled into Frank's lap and sighed.

_"Not both of us yet, because only one of us has spent more time with you, but one day, we hope to both love you equally and hope you feel the same."_

"I'd love to have both of you and I'd love to love both of you."

_”That's all it's really about in the end._

_We all want someone there to hold. We all want to be somebody's one and only. We all wanna be warm when it's cold. No one wants to be left scared and lonely._

_We all want love”._

Frank's certain that he can give that to both of them in time. Especially since they both just helped him come up with a poem in seconds in his mind. They smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. This was not the hungry hurried kisses that Phoenix demanded; these were the shy ones of Gerard who only knew take as that was all she ever did.

_"Teach us. Teach us how to be together with you. Show us how you want us both."_

"Mmm... okay."

Frank's never handled them both equally. There's always times when he knows Gerard's there, but he not quite there, so it's not the same. Frank knows what he wants right now so he reaches for the shower gel and puts some on the loofah while smiling at them. He kisses them again as he lets his hand be submerged under the water while he clean their entrance. He then moved his hand forward and started stroking them slowly.

"Wanna move to the bed now?"

_ "Ah ah ah, please Frankie..." _

Already they were a mess and he was barely touching them.

Frank slides them out of his lap softly and stands up. He gets out of the tub and haphazardly dries himself off. He helps them stand up and then wrap them in the towel before using what little weight he had to lift them from the tub bridal style and he walks them to the bedroom. Frank lays them on the bed and uses the other towel he grabbed to dry them off.

"How about something different?"

Before they could ask what he meant he closed his mouth around their semi and started sucking them with care first. Frank's only ever done this with one person and they were a summer fling. He moves his mouth up and down slowly while pumping in time at their base.

_ "Oh, that is different." _

They arched their back as Frank started to experiment with what drove them crazy. The pitch in their voice changed depending on who it pleased more.

"Mmmm."

Frank hummed as he pulled back and twirled his tongue around their tip.

"Good."

He took them back in, removing his hand, and taking them fully into the back of his throat. He stayed there a moment before the pressure became too much and tears welled in his eyes. He pulled back and swallowed before going back down again and relaxing his throat this time. He moaned as he moved his hand over to the night stand. Frank knows Gerard would never have lube there, but Phoenix always kept some there since he and Frank made a habit of them fucking at Gerard's house. He pulled it out and opened it then put some on his fingers. Without warning, the way he knew it pleased Phoenix; he pushed his finger inside of him swiftly. He only used one so he wouldn't hurt Gerard.

"Oh...that feels..."

They bit down on their lip on the intrusion. For Gerard it was the second time of being this close to the surface, but Phoenix had made a decision at that point. Knowing now that he was wanted and that he had nothing to fear, he gave Gerard nearly full control and enjoyed below the surface.

"...so good. More, please."

Frank pulled off and groaned. He pushed another finger into them alongside the other. Frank used his free hand to put some lube on his cock. He sat it to the side and stroked his cock while he kept pushing in and out of them. Searching for their spot. It was incredible. There was no other word for it. Frank's fingers were so perfect moving in and out of them and Phoenix was letting Gerard experience it all this time.

"Oh God, right there!"

It was unmistakable that, that was Gerard calling out. Frank's cock would've sprang in the air I'd he wasn't already harder than a rock. Frank keeps moving his fingers before he pulls out and goes back in with a third finger.

"This okay?"

"Please, oh fuck, I'm gonna..."

Gerard should have been embarrassed, but nothing had ever gotten him this close this fast. He was losing control, but for once he didn't care. Frank leaned over Gerard and started sliding his cock against his. He kept up his movements with his fingers.

"Gonna cum for me baby?"

"Ah ah ah ah fuck!"

Gerard came harder than he had in a long time. He had arched his body completely and then collapsed. For a few minutes there was no sound and then a familiar chuckle rumbled from the prone body.

**_"I think you knocked him out Frankie, but with the biggest smile on his face."_ **

"Yeah."

Frank chuckles and rolls over.

"Do we realize Mr. Perfect just cursed?"

Frank laughs.

**_"Well you do have that effect on him sugar."_ **

Phoenix crawled over Frank's body and straddled his thigh licking a stripe up his cock.

**_"Mmmm, still taste delicious as always."_ **

Frank smirks down at Phoenix.

"Mmmm, I hope I taste the best."

Phoenix sits up and places a finger on his lip.

**_"Well if you really want to compare, i would say that...Mikey had the most unique flavor and..."_ **

Phoenix yelped as he was flipped onto is back and Frank climbed on top boxing him in.

_" **I'm kidding I'm kidding, you're the best sugar, hands down, I promise!"**_

"You better remember that."

Frank leans down and kisses Phoenix and moves himself between his legs. He holds one of Phoenix's thighs on his hip and pushes into him.

**_"Oh Gods Frankie, missed this, missed you so much! No one fucks me like you do!"_ **

And he meant it. He was fucked so many times all day and it felt nothing like it did when he was with this perfect human. He had never really thought about fully sharing a life with his host, but if it meant having Frankie like this every night, he could learn to share.

"Fuck."

Frank grips Phoenix's hips and pushes into him harder. Digging his nails into him and sucking on his neck. Phoenix tightens around him and Frank groans and bites down on his shoulder.

**_"Please Frankie, more, fuck me harder!"_ **

Phoenix was a mess already and they were just getting started. He liked how the boy could do that to him.

**_"*pant* Let me *gasp* ride you please!"_ **

"Oh, please do baby."

_**"You kind of have to get off me first for me to get you off."** _

Phoenix giggled as his joke and then gasped as Frank his prostate perfectly.

"You were saying?"

Frank chuckled into Phoenix's neck. He kept fucking him as he pulled his other leg up on his hip and rolled them over having Phoenix land perfectly on top of him.

"Ride me baby."

**_"Mmmm with pleasure."_ **

Phoenix pushed off of Frank, using his chest, and the slammed back down gasping as he went. He started to ride Frank's cock hard and fast. As he rose, he ran his fingers through his hair, which was never completely red now, Frank ran his hands up Phoenix's thighs and dragged his nails down slowly.

"I don't want you fucking anyone else. Even if you hate me I'd still let you use me."

Frank lifts his hips up to meet Phoenix's downward thrusts. Frank's hands moved up to his waist.

**_"Ahmmm, no one, no one I promise. Just take care of us and never leave us. Especially me."_ **

Phoenix began to ground down pushing against his prostate as he started to pump his own cock. Frank moved Phoenix's hands and placed his on his cock. He started stroking him.

"Cum for me."

**_"Nu uh, want to cum with you Frankie."_ **

"Mmmm, not long then baby. Close."

Phoenix continued to move up and down Frank's cock enjoying the exquisite feeling of being filled and then empty for a brief moment. It was on a downward thrust that he felt Gerard stirring again. He willed the younger man to join him.

_ "Make it good for us Frankie, let us feel it!" _

"Fuck... ohhh..."

Frank groaned and held Phoenix down on his cock while he ground into his spot repeatedly.

"I'm cumming baby... fuck... cum baby... cum with me."

Frank dug his nails into Phoenix's hips as he started emptying himself into them.

"So good!"

It was the pulsing that did them in. The feel of Frank's cock pulsing inside them. The heat, the drag, the fullness."

_ "OH FUCK ME!" _

They came all over Frank's hand and continued to ride out both orgasms panting and grinding down till all three were over sensitized. They flopped down next to Frank and curled up on his chest.

_ "So good Frankie, so good to us. " _

Frank wrapped his arm around their shoulder and kissed their forehead.

"My pleasure."

_ "Nah, the pleasure is all ours." _

_***Time Stamp: Monday Morning***_

"Are you sure we can do this?"

**_"Baby, I told you, we got this."_ **

They took a deep breath before grasping the door knob and opening it.

_ "Good morning class, I trust you had an uneventful weekend?" _

"Uh Professor...is there something wrong with your voice?"

_ "Yes and no. I had surgery on my throat last week. That is why I was absent. it is also why I was acting a little strange that day in class. i had a bit of a reaction to one of the medications they gave me, but I am off it now. Anyway, this seems to be my new permanent voice." _

"I like it Sir, you sound more sure of yourself."

_ "I feel more sure thank you. Now today's lesson we are going to..." _

The door to the classroom opened and they frowned.

_ "And what is your reason for being late Mr. Iero?" _

"Someone... named Phoenix."

Frank knew they'd been talking about it, but it was still a bit strange seeing and hearing Phoenix teach the class and sold him. Frank smirked and walked to his desk quickly.

"I apologize. Did I miss anything?"

_ "Well how about you stay after class and I will catch you up." _

They smiled out at Frank and the rest of the class.

_ "Now, I hope that you did not get bored with my substitute cause you can forget any of the boring shit that they tried to force on you." _

The class laughed and they laughed too. They turned to the board and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit for poetry belongs to Frank Iero.


	7. Learning To Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> __  
> "I don't want to do this, it hurts."  
>   
>   
> 
> "We can't turn to drugs and getting drunk every time we get hurt."
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> __  
> "I don’t do hurt!"  
>   
>   
> 
> "It's a human trait."
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> __  
> "I'M NOT HUMAN!"  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Only two more chapters after this one till this fic is done too! My lovely Frankie, _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I are working hard on two other fics. One is actually a Pikey centric one with a sprinkle of Frerard and Waycest. The other is, drum roll please...the fourth in the series of **Fight To The Finish**. Yes, we figured out a direction to move in and are really excited about it! ^-^
> 
> Okay onto to this chapter.
> 
> Gerard and Phoenix are learning how to co-habituate as one, but nothing is perfect and between them and Frank, they need to learn how to dance.
> 
> From here on there are going to be three voices going on at any given time.
> 
> Phoenix alone will be _**bold, italics, and underlined**_ dialogue.
> 
> Gerard alone will be just underlined dialogue.
> 
> Gerard and Phoenix as one will be _italic and underlined_ dialogue,
> 
> Please enjoy. ^-^

"Thank you Professor Way."

"No problem Terri, anytime."

Terri closed the door and then they were alone with Frank.

"So what do I need to 'catch up' on?"

Frank smiles innocently.

_ "Well I was talking about this amazing poem that one of our students created, but I suppose that isn't really important." _

They leaned against the desk and smirked.

"So what is?"

Frank sits back in his seat and folds his arms across his chest smiling.

_ "We all want someone there to hold. We all want to be somebody's one and only. We all wanna be warm when it's cold. No one wants to be left scared and lonely." _

Frank's face fell. 

"Did I write that down?"

They chuckled as their hair turned more red than black.

**_ "No, but the remarkable thing about me is that I can remember anything if I chose to." _ **

"Oh..."

Frank smiles a little. 

"You really like it?"

_ "Yeah, and we really like you too." _

They crooked a finger at Frank smirking. Frank smirked back and got up to walk over to them. 

"If this is a detention for being late I promise I'll do it again."

Frank leaned into them and wrapped his arms around their waist.

_ "Oh baby, I can think of better ways of punishing you." _

"How about a little demonstration?"

They walked over to the door and lowered the blind. Slowly their hair turned nearly black.

"On your knees Mr. Iero."

Frank's eyebrows rose high. He wasn't expecting that but he listened nonetheless. 

"Anything else Professor?"

"Crawl to me."

Frank goes with no hesitation. It's nice not being in control for once. Although that's usually how Frank prefers it. Frank looks up at Gerard on all fours.

"I've never crawled for anyone. You must be something special."

"You bet I am baby. You are never gonna meet _anyone_ like me ever."

Gerard began to open his pants up slowly starting with his belt and button, and then slowly drawing down the zipper.

"That's fine. You're the only one I want."

Frank moves closer as he watches Gerard's hands work.

"Well that's a good thing for us isn't it?"

Gerard peeled a little of his jeans off revealing that he was not wearing any underwear. He pulled his cock out, which stoop proudly at attention against his stomach.

"Can I?"

Frank reaches up to stroke him without waiting for an answer.

"Show me how sorry you are that you missed part of my class."

Gerard ran a hand down Frank's cheek and rubbed his thumb along his lower lip.

"What if I'm not sorry?"

Frank stands on his knees and takes Gerard's head into his mouth and sucks softly. He pulls back and looks up at him. 

"Could I still blow you?" 

Frank swirls his tongue around the tip and kisses it.

**_ "Oh, but I know you are sorry Frankie." _ **

Phoenix grabbed Frank's hair harshly

**_ "This is how you do it sugar." _ **

The grip tightened in his hair.

"Thanks."

Gerard began to fuck Frank's mouth hard and fast. Frank closed his eyes to keep them from rolling in the back of his head and even then he's sure they still are. He never understood people who liked their mouths being used but he guesses if it's the right person you could get on board. Right now Frank's way on board. He moans while he takes the treatment. He relaxes his throat and looks up at them. They look so gone and that alone has Frank's pants tightening.

"So talented baby, that mouth of yours could make you rich, but now only my cock is in it and will always be the only one."

Gerard knew it was dangerous doing this in school, even as two students so he sped his movements up chasing his ending. Frank's eyes are watering up but it doesn't stop him. It makes him want it more. He holds onto Gerard's hips forcing him in more. He wants to make them cum and in his mouth is fine though he's never done that either.

"So as your punishment I am going to cum all over your face."

**_ "Mmmm, not much of a punishment if you ask me." _ **

That's another thing he's never let anyone do. Frank pulls off panting. 

"One, you're so disrespectful and you're lucky I like you. Two, that's going to be hard to hide while getting to a bathroom."

His voice came out raspy and basically fucked.

"Well Mr. Iero, if you can come up with a better punishment, I am willing to hear it."

"I like your idea although... that wouldn't be much of a punishment."

Frank smirked and took Gerard back into his mouth.

"Mmmm. that's it baby so good. So close, keep going."

Frank tightened his mouth and let his tongue lay firm under Gerard's cock. When he hit the back of his throat he swallowed if he could at the speed Gerard was going and swirled his tongue around the head when he could.

"Oh fuck Frankie!"

Way too loud for being in school Gerard pulled his cock out as he started cumming all over Frank's face. He pumped himself till he was spent and then as his hair turned red he dropped to his knees and began to kiss and lick the cum up.

"Oh my God!"

Frank chases Phoenix's lips and kisses him. It's the dirtest kiss he's ever had and they don't taste half bad. 

"Can't believe he just did that."

Frank knew Gerard could still hear him but he decided to address the person in charge right now.

**_ "I'm actually pretty proud of him." _ **

Phoenix licks the last of the cum off Frank's chin and licks his lips.

**_ "The boy can be taught." _ **

"Mmmm." 

Frank kisses Phoenix again and stands up. He ignores the bulge in his pants.

"My next class starts in a few minutes."

Frank helped Phoenix up.

"I don't want to be the one to get serious, but we need to talk eventually about some things. How about dinner? I'll get some things and come to your... well his place and make you both some dinner."

_ "We like that idea. See you tonight then." _

They give Frank a sweet kiss and then unlock the door.

_ "Thank you Mr. Iero, see you tomorrow." _

"Later Professor Way."

Frank bumped into someone and laughed when he saw who is was. 

"Bryar! Just in time man."

"Tell me why I have to be here again Iero. Like four guys tried to fight me when their girlfriends tried to talk to me. This is the reason I chose _not_ to go to college. Plus this asshole made me bring him."

Pete bounced out of the girls bathroom wearing a cheeky grin.

"Frankie!"

He jumped on Frank's back.

_ "Excuse me Mr, iero, but who are these boys?" _

There was a tightness in their voice, especially towards the one on _their_ Frank's back.

"One second Mr. Way."

Frank hoisted Pete on his back better and turned to Bob.

"I need lunch money because you owe me and I need someone to eat lunch with after my next class. Before you ask, yes you guys have to wait for me. Smoke outside or something. Now..."

Frank turned back to them.

"These are my closest friends Professor Way. Pete and Bob.

They looked at Bob and nodded, but Pete was still on Frank and this did not make them happy...especially Phoenix.

**_ "Well Mr. Iero, I can see why you were having problems sitting properly in class. Having to hold up all that extra weight is sure to cause you wear and strain on your back." _ **

"Haha, I'm used to it. Pete's always hanging on me somewhere."

**_ "Really now?" _ **

Phoenix narrowed his eyes.

**_ "Excuse me, Bob was it? I wonder if you could help me really quickly. Mr. Iero, you need to let your friend go and get to class. Actually Pete, I could use you too." _ **

"My class isn't until five more minutes and anyway, what do you need them for? I could've helped you."

Frank jumps up again to fix Pete on his back before shaking him off instead. He was getting a bit heavy.

**_ "Ohhhh nothing that you lack of height could be helpful with, no offense there Mr. Iero" _ **

Phoenix smiled, but only Frank knew what it meant.

"I got this Iero, go on, don't want you to be late. We'll meet you in the quad."

Frank's still looking at Phoenix suspiciously. Maybe he upset him or something. He doesn't trust Phoenix for one second right now, but he sighs and pats Bob on his shoulder.

"Alright, don't be late."

Frank ruffles Pete's hair.

"Make sure he's on time. Later Pete."

Phoenix watches Frank walk off uncertain and he has every reason to worry.

**_ "Okay boys, follow me." _ **

Phoenix walked back into the classroom swaying his hips. He did not even have to look back to know that at least the younger boy from Frank's back was looking. The more brutish boy would be a challenge, but Phoenix never backed down from one...even though sex would not be involved...well maybe a little.

*

*

*

Frank looks up from his book and sees Bob and Pete approaching. He closes it and stands up taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey...uh ready to..."

**_ "Oh Bobby!" _ **

Phoenix runs up to them.

**_ "Here, you forgot your shirt." _ **

"Oh...yeah thanks."

Bob blushed as he took his t-shirt from the redheaded man. He then watched him walk up to Pete and hug him tightly.

**_ "Thank you boys, you made things so much easier for me. Now I must dash to my Chemistry class." _ **

With a quick hug to Bob, Phoenix jogged away.

"What was that about and why was your shirt off?"

Bob doesn't hug people and damn sure not people he just met. Pete on the other hand is friendly as fuck, however something is off.

"Oh...uh, he needed help moving some boxes so he could clean under them and um...he was on the ladder and Pete was supposed to be holding it steady, but he got...distracted..."

"By what?"

Now it was Pete's turn to blush.

"Your Professor is kind of good looking...for a guy I mean. He has very nice...assets."

"Oh get off it Pete, you were looking at his ass the whole time he was up there."

"Fuck I couldn't help it! I swear it looked like a chicks!"

"Anyway, Mr. Dependable...not, loses his grip on the ladder and Gerard comes falling backwards."

"You caught him though!"

"Yeah, after he spilled that cleaner on himself!"

"Anyway, Gerard said he had an extra shirt in his bag, but it was in the teachers’ lounge. He took off the wet one and I lent him mine till he got his."

"Man Frankie, whoever is dating that dude is a fucking vampire cause he had marks all over his chest and he was proud of them!"

"Right... look, just... keep your eyes to yourself."

Frank drops his cigarette butt and stubs it with his heel.

"Geeze Frankie, no need to get jealous. It's not like you gave them to him right?"

"I'm not jealous. I'm just saying... I know him and what he goes through. He doesn't need you two to look at him like a piece of meat too."

"I was not looking at him like anything!"

Bob starts to stalk off.

"Yeah, sure. What was that blush for then and since when can people call you Bobby and touch you? Strangers to be exact."

Frank called after Bob. He was getting annoyed now. At this point he just wanted to go somewhere away from the school. He knows Phoenix did that purposely, he just doesn't know why. He didn't need Frank claiming that it was his height, yet they used a ladder. He also knew that was an insider between them but Frank wasn't feeling it. He was suspicious and for good reason…it's Phoenix.

*

*

*

"You shouldn't have done that."

**_ "Oh stop it was harmless fun." _**

"Frank is going to be mad at us."

**_ "You worry too much sugar, you need to relax. I can help you." _**

"Oh no you don't. Frank is going to be here soon to make us dinner."

**_ "Oh trust me, it won't take long the way you are wound up." _**

Gerard crossed his arms looking at Phoenix in the mirror. For once they were both dressed the same. It was a shirt that Gerard was comfortable in, but the pants were all tight like Phoenix liked.

**_ "Our ass is our best asset. I enjoy showing it off." _**

Gerard groaned as he watched in the mirror Phoenix slink behind him and grab it.

**_ "Wouldn't you agree?" _**

"I will never get used to you when you do things like that."

**_ "You will though, because he likes us both." _**

"Yeah he does, just the way we are."

Phoenix reaches around and palms Gerard's cock through the tight leather pants. Gerard gasps closing his eyes.

**_ "Now...about the offer to relax." _**

*

*

*

Frank closes the door to the freezer and picked up his basket. He walked over to join Pete in line for the fast check out. They haven't really been talking and the only reason Pete decided to meet Frank at the market was because he needed things from there and didn't want to go alone. Frank wishes he never told Pete about the market because this is the worst shopping session ever.

"Do you need me to drop you off or do you have your cousin's car?"

"I could use a ride."

Pete looks into the basket.

"So who's the lucky girl or guy you are cooking for tonight?"

"Just someone I've been seeing for a while now. I mentioned him before I think."

Frank walks over to the two machines that became available and began scanning his items.

"Oh that guy!"

Pete bounces up to the scanner and slips a candy bar through.

"So things are getting serious huh? So where do you know them from?"

Pete unwraps the candy and starts to eat it. He takes a bite and then pushed it in Frank's face.

"Wanna bite?"

"I'm good. I met them at a club."

Frank couldn't say in school because that would probably look suspicious after the way he acted this afternoon with Gerard... well Phoenix. Or is it just Frank that's so suspicious? 

"Oh! You mean that club that we went to across from the scary dungeon place!"

Pete is now bouncing more and leaning on Frank's shoulders looking at what he is buying.

"Wow, you must really like them. You're actually cooking meat for them! You never cooked meat for me. Don’t you love me anymore Frankie?"

He took another bite of the candy bar and gave Frank his best puppy dog eyes while trying not to chew open mouthed.

"You know I do. Besides, this is the best thing I cook and I doubt they'll want any of my vegan shit. You like some of it so why not just make that."

Frank scans his last item and bags it before paying. Pete continued to grill Frank as they walked across the parking lot.

"So what's he look like? What are his interests? His hobbies?"

"He looks like a man. He likes poetry like me and lately his hobbies and interests are me."

Frank opens his back door and puts the food in the seat. He closes the one door and opens the other to get in the car.

"You are being awfully quiet about this one. Usually you brag about your conquests, what's going on? What is this guy in the mob or something?"

Pete slides into the passenger seat and continues to badger Frank.

"I know he used to be a woman!"

"My conquests are usually just that. This isn't a game and it's no one's business. I actually respect this one. And he was never a woman, Pete."

Frank buckles his seat belt and put his key in the ignition. Pete huffs and crosses his arms.

"Maybe I'll just ask your professor, you probably write poetry about the guy so he would know."

"Even if I did write poetry about the guy I'd never actually write his name in it and keep him out of this."

'Why, he seems to know you well. I bet he does know."

The thing about Pete was that once he got an idea, he stubbornly stayed with it.

"I'll just give him a call."

Pete opens his phone up and scrolls his contacts.

Frank stepped on his breaks hard not caring about the honking horn behind him.

"Why the fuck do you have his number?"

Frank ignored the guy who drive past and yelled out his window.

"Ha gave to me and Bob. Said if we needed a reference for a job, he would vouch for us as good hard workers. Why do you care?"

"From moving a few fucking boxes, staring at his ass and sharing a shirt!?"

Frank bites his lip and sighs. He starts driving again not wanting to face Pete and also wanting him out of his car as soon as possible so he can go strangle Phoenix. Pete looks at his best friend of over ten years and if there is one thing that he can tell it's when he likes someone.

"You like him."

"No, I don't."

Pete watched how Frank's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he drove. He then got a wicked idea.

"Oh okay , my mistake. So then you won't mind if I give him my friend Gabe's number. He seems like a nice guy and I have been trying to set Gabe up for a while now. Maybe this will do the trick."

Pete begins to scroll for Gabe's number.

"Fine. Do it."

Pete shrugs and presses Gabe's number. It goes to voice mail.

"Hey Gabe, Pete here listen, I met a guy who seems like just your type. I'm going to give him your number to ..."

Frank grabbed the phone and hung it up. 

"I told you he doesn't need people like that in his life."

Frank threw the phone in the back seat and turned back to the road.

"Why are you being a dick?"

"Cause you are keeping secrets from me and that’s not nice Frankie. You don’t trust me and it really hurts."

"I do trust you. There's nothing to tell."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't interfere in the ways of love if there was nothing to tell. Gabe and your professor could become the best couple in the world for all you know."

"I'll just call him later."

"Please don't call him Pete."

Frank didn't know why it bothered him so much. He has them and they wouldn’t cheat on him... would they? Frank's not too certain about that. The moment they had one argument Phoenix ran to that club and fucked damn near everyone in it. Then he pulled that little seduction stunt today so really Frank doesn't know. He shouldn't care so much right? Wrong. It's bothering Frank to the core. He pulls up to Pete's house and parks the car. He looks at his best friend and sighs. He turns the car off because he knows Pete all too well; he's not letting up yet. 

"Please, just... it's complicated. Things are complicated and I can't just go spewing things anymore."

Pete turns to Frank with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Please Frankie, talk to me. I'm your best friend...when Bryar’s not around. I want to know what's bothering you."

Pete started to get out of the car.

"Look, tomorrow, we smoke up and you talk to me okay?"

Pete held out his hand with his pinkie out.

"Pinkie promise and I won’t call Gabe or Professor Way."

Frank thought about it for a moment. This is Pete... his best friend. He'd never judge or hurt Frank and Frank knows that, but this is different. He holds up his pinkie and connects it with Pete's. 

"Pinkie promise. I'll pick you up from work."

"Cool! Now go have fun on your hot date and don't poison them."

"I really can't promise that."

They laugh and Pete closes the door. Frank sighs again and starts up his car. He turns up his music loud and looks out just as Pete starts head banging to his door. Frank laughs and pulls off. 

*

*

*

Frank knocks on the door with the bags in his hands. For some reason he makes a mental note to call Mikey. Maybe it's because Mikey is usually at Gerard's house when Frank visits and he opens the door way faster than Gerard.

'"Fuck...door."

**_ "It's unlocked." _**

"But...Frank..."

**_ "Frankie can wait a minute more or he will figure out that he can get in. You are still to tense." _**

"Ah..."

**_ "That's it sugar, just let yourself go. I got you." _**

Frank sighs and looks into the window of the house. The lights are on so he knows they're in and they were expecting him. With that in mind Frank tries the knob and it's unlocked. He walks into the house and goes into the kitchen. He sits the bags on the counter and heads to the bedroom. He hears them and backs up. Of course that's why they wouldn't open the door. Frank rolls his eyes and walks back into the kitchen. He starts emptying the bags and separating everything. Frank goes to grab the cutting board and a knife. He starts on the green pepper first after putting his earbuds in his ear and starting up his iPod.

**_ "Now don't you feel better?" _**

"Yeah I do actually."

**_ "Good and from what I can smell Frankie is here." _**

They left the bedroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

_ "Hey Frankie, smells good. _

They kissed his cheek and went to pour drinks for Frank and them.

Frank took out his earbud.

"What?"

He went over to the pan and started dumping the peppers and tomatoes into the ground beef.

_ "We said it smells good. Whatcha making? _

"Noodles. Ground beef. Tomato sauce. Vegetables. I think those are the ingredients for spaghetti Professor."

Frank goes back to chopping the onions after he damn near beats the shit out of the ground beef.

**_ "Geeze looks like someone else could use some relaxing." _ **

They stand behind Frank as he is chopping the onions and slide a hand down to his pants and started to undo his belt.

"Cut it out. I have a knife."

Frank moves his waist back but that only makes his ass collide with their cock. He then stops moving and starts cutting again. 

"Seriously."

**_ "I am always serious when it comes to sex, but even more when it comes to you. You have the same problem Gee has. You need to relax sugar." _ **

Phoenix gets his belt open and the button and zipper as well. 

"You really should let him Frankie. I was really wound up before you came..."

**_ "Yup, and then he came and well now he is fine." _ **

"Leave me alone, okay! Thanks to you I'm being interrogated by Pete. The same Pete who wants to give your number to Gabe. Who happens to be one of the best fucks in town. He also thinks you have great assets and Bob is pissed at me. So if you don't mind I really would appreciate it if you would stop trying to work your magic on me like you did with Pete and Bob. My best friends!"

Frank puts the knife down not trusting himself with it any longer. 

"If you want to flaunt and strut your shit with everyone else... fine! Be my guest! But my best fucking friends are off limit! You don't get to pull that bullshit and try to fix it with sex! And don't even think about denying it because I'm not fucking stupid."

Frank pulls away from them and turns to point an accusing finger at Phoenix. 

"I know your ass Phoenix and I always trust my instincts because they're never wrong."

Phoenix dropped back. He looked at Frank. He shook it off and left the kitchen. The only sound was the bedroom door closing. Frank sighed and went back to cooking. 

*

*

*

Frank had managed to finish dinner and plate it and there's still no sight of them. Frank goes down the hallway and into the room. 

"Phoenix..."

The window was open and they were nowhere to be seen.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Frank slams the bedroom door and goes back to the kitchen. He makes sure everything is off and put their food into the microwave. He scribbles a quick note and leaves it on the counter. Frank grabs his jacket and keys and leaves the house. He stands there for a moment debating what he's about to do. In the end he ends up in his car just staring. Frank never expected this to be his life. It's tiring and wearing him out. Every time he turns around he has to chase after them. Now he's at the point where he's thinking why chase after someone who keeps running. He's obviously running for a reason right? They haven't known each other that long so what would Frank really be losing? He doesn't even get to debate that before he's sleeping in his car.

**_ "I don;t want to do this, it hurts." _ **

They lay on the roof smoking. They wanted something harder...well half of them do.

"We can't turn to drugs and getting drunk every time we get hurt."

**_ "I don’t do hurt!" _ **

"It's a human trait."

**_ "I'M NOT HUMAN!" _ **

Frank jerks up out if his light sleep and looks around. He knows he's not crazy, he heard someone tell, but there's no one out there. He shakes his head and leans back again. He sits there for a moment before he realized he's very close to pissing on himself now and he's not sure if it's because somewhere just almost scared the piss out of him or not. He rolls his eyes at himself as he gets out the car and runs back to the house. He goes inside quickly and rushes to the bathroom. When he's finished he goes to get a beer from the refrigerator that he knows Phoenix put there for him. He smiles and goes back outside. He climbs onto the hood of his car and looks up at the sky as he drinks and thinks about the man... or whatever he is. 

**_ "Come on, just something please?" _ **

They were falling apart. Not only that, but Phoenix was edging over.

**_ "I could call my contact at the club. he could get me something just to take the edge off. We can go down and have a few mindfucks. Brian would be nice to us. He probably misses us." _ **

"What about Frank?"

They felt their heart sink again.

"Either I'm going crazy or there's someone..."

Frank stands up and looks around. He walks around the house a little and looks behind it. There's literally no one in sight. He looks up at the tree just be sure but there's no one there. He shrugs and takes a sip from his beer.

**_ "What about him?" _ **

"He cares about us. How would he feel if he knew you were back to your old ways?"

**_ "Sometimes I wish we never met him." _ **

"You don't mean that."

They look into the air and sigh.

**_ "No I don't." _ **

From somewhere a radio breaks through the sound of their breathing. They listen and then suddenly they start to sing.

_ "You don't know a thing about this life. And you don't know a thing about this life. _

_ And you don't know a thing about this life. _

_ Cause you don’t know a thing about me, you don't know a thing." _

Frank opens the new beer and sits on the sofa. He decided not to go and that being in the house would be a smarter idea. Especially since he kept hearing shit outside. He grabs his phone and send Pete a text before dropping it in his lap and leaning back on the sofa with a hand behind his head and the other on his beer. He put his feet up on the table and prays this isn't the moment Gerard decides to walk in because he would yell at him about putting his feet on his apothecary table. He's really high strung when it comes to that table. Frank hums along to the music and drinks more of his beer. This was a very good brand and Frank would have to remember to thank Phoenix when they're in a better mood with each other and whenever he sees him again. There's no telling where he could be right now or what he could be doing. Frank just put himself in a bad mood again. He's going to be worrying about them until he sees that they're okay. They climb back into the window and strip out of their clothes. The shower feels good as he relaxes them. They dress simply in a t-shirt and boxers despite Phoenix wanting to wear nothing, and crawl into bed. With all the emotional exhaustion, it is not long before they are fast asleep.

*

*

*

Frank wakes up to a very quiet house and beer bottles lying about. His music must've stopped a while ago and he's in pain. Gerard surely didn't take much care in choosing his sofa like everything else. Frank picks up the four empty bottles and takes them into the kitchen. He throws them in the recycling bin and scratches his head as he goes over to the sink. Frank starts washing the dishes and putting them away. When he's done he put away the leftover food in the refrigerator and covered their plate in foil. He put it into the refrigerator also and yawned. He turned off the light as he left the kitchen and goes to turn off the lights in the living room. He heads to the bedroom because fuck that sofa and closes the door behind him. When his eyes adjust he notices a figure in the bed.

"What the fuck?"

He whispers to himself. As he gets closer he smells the familiar scent that is Gerard and smiled. They came back. He wasn't expecting that at all. Frank turned on the lamp and looked at them. Phoenix's red hair sticks out against the white sheet. Frank climbs into the bed making sure not to move too much and kicks off his shoes. They fall to the floor with a soft thump. He looks over and notices a few things that he's not going to dwell on right not. Frank reaches over and turns off the lamp. He pulls the sheet up over his head and snuggles into the pillow. He's glad they're okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All poetry belongs to Frank Iero


	8. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
> _  
>  "So, let's go to the club. We won't sleep with anyone, just a few drinks and some dancing. Please sugar?"  
>  _  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> "Ugh, if it will stop your whining fine, but leave a message for Frank so he knows where we are. That way I don’t feel like we are sneaking around."
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _  
>  "Okay!"  
>  _  
>  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Um...yeah so this is a rough chapter and normally my Frankie and I would apologize, but that is so not our MO. We write things for a reason so read it or don't...but you know you want to now what happens...
> 
> To alleviate confusion, here is a little key of who is speaking:
> 
> Phoenix speaking is notified by words in **_bold italic and underlined._**  
>  Gerard speaking is notified by words in underline only.  
> Phoenix and Gerard together is notified by words in _italic underline._
> 
> Please enjoy.

_***Time Stamp: Friday Night***_

"Dude it's Friday!"

Pete comes bouncing in shaking a decent looking bag full of joints! He collars Frank in his left arm.

"We my pint sized amigo are going to get fucked up tonight!"

"You do know you're like shorter than me right?"

Frank chuckles and wraps his arm around Pete's waist.

"Whatever."

They walk in and Pete drops down on one of the beanbag chairs.

"I so hope you have munchies."

"Duh. Did we just meet each other or...?"

Frank grabs a bag full of junk and dumps it on Pete's head.

"Oh dude! You got the good stuff!"

Pete takes half a second to admire and then gets down to business.

"Let's spark this shit and get this party started!"

**_ "Just call him." _ **

"No, I can't he said he was hanging out with Pete."

**_ "You think he's going to get mad if you call?" _ **

"I don't know, I just..."

**_ "Fine, I'll call." _ **

"Oh man, Bryar is going to kiiiiilllll meeeee for not sharing this with him!"

Pete giggles as he hands the joint over to Frank. Frank takes it and giggles with Pete.

"One of us probably should've invited him over."

Frank reaches for his phone and falls off the bed next to Pete.

"Shit."

Frank rolled over on his back and laughed with Pete.

"Ow man."

Frank picks up the joint before it could start a fire and hold his hand out for the lighter.

**_ "He's not picking up." _ **

"Told you he's hanging with Pete."

**_ "Ugh, but I’m bored and it's Friday!" _ **

"So?"

**_ "So, let's go to the club. We won't sleep with anyone, just a few drinks and some dancing. Please sugar?" _ **

"Ugh, if it will stop your whining fine, but leave a message for Frank so he knows where we are. That way I don’t feel like we are sneaking around."

**_ "Okay!" _ **

Frank picks up his phone and looks at it. It has a missed call and a text. He opens the text and reads it. His face falls and he puts it on the bed.

”Here Pete.”

Pete picks up the phone before Frank notices and looks.

_ "Hey Frankie, tried to get a hold of you earlier, but I guess you were busy. We are really bored so we are going to Surrender. Don't worry; we are not going to do anything or anyone. We just want a few drinks and to dance. Meet us there if you get this message. _

_ We love you." _

"Dude are you dating twins?"

Pete sees that there is a message too. He hits the voice mail and puts in Frank's code, I meant they are best friends after all, and then put the phone on speaker.

**_ "Hey baby, we miss you, can't wait to get your hard cock in our ass again. Fuck getting hard just thinking about you. Might have to go jerk off in bed imagining it's your hand instead of ours. Love you Frankie." _ **

"Holy shit! You're dating twin horny sex gods! Jesus, I got hard just hearing that and I'm straight!"

Pete looked over at Frank and saw that he was frowning.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well first off all you were supposed to take the joint, but because I'm so high I won't kill you."

Frank puffs the joint and hands it to Pete.

"Second... horny sex God is right. He's going to get fucked up and... and... damn it."

Frank takes the joint back and takes a big pull and inhale.

"So then let's go!"

Pete stands up and then falls back down. He giggles.

"Let's try that again."

This time Pete stands successfully. He flips open Frank's phone.

"Hey I need ride. No man, I'm too fucked up to drive. Thanks!"

Pete gives Frank’s address.

"Okay, see you in 15."

He hangs up and holds a hand out for Frank.

"Come on sugar; let's go get your men."

"Wait... wait a minute. Did he say love? Love me? Me!?"

Frank shoots up and falls back down just like Pete.

"Easy there tiger."

Pete pulls Frank to a standing position.

"Well you are not going to impress the men that love you, if you look like that."

Pete pushes Frank towards the bathroom.

"You need to get all gussied up for them."

"What? I haven't done that in over a year."

Frank lets Pete push him nonetheless. Maybe because he's too high to fight him off.

"You go take a shower and I will raid your closet for something sexy."

Pete pushes Frank into the bathroom and shutting the door begins to whistle a tune as he ransacks Frank's wardrobe.

*

*

*

They were having fun. Brian was happy to see them, but understood that they weren't looking to party, just have fun.

"Does this have anything to do with that little guy you were in with?"

They giggled as they drank their mindfuck.

_ "Maybe." _

"You seem different Phoenix. You seem happy. I like this side of you."

_ "Thanks Bri, we...I feel happy. I think I'm going to go dance." _

They got up and headed to the dance floor. They let the music carry them away. People were being respectable for the most part, but this guy kept moving up and accidently bumping into them. After the fourth time, they turned to him.

_"Do you have a problem?" _

"Yeah baby, the gravity of your hotness keeps pulling me in."

They rolled their eyes at the pathetic line.

"Come on sweetheart, let's you and I get out of here and go somewhere more private."

He touched their hip.

_ "First of all, I am not your sweetheart or baby and second, no one touches me but my boyfriend!" _

They slapped his hand away and walked off the floor.

"You okay Phoenix?"

_ "Yeah, just an asshole. I can handle him." _

They looked at the dark hallway.

_ "I'm gonna go lay down Bri. Let Frankie know if he comes where I am?" _

"You got it beautiful."

They kissed Brian on the cheek and headed toward the hallway. It felt familiar and made them smile. They pulled the key off their neck and unlocked the door. They walked in and breathed in the scent. Closing the door they flopped on the bed and snuggled in the sheets. They looked and saw a half a joint on the nightstand.

_ "That couldn't hurt right?" _

They sparked it up and inhaled deeply holding the smoke for a bit and exhaling slowly. The joint was not enough to really fuck them up, but create a nice buzz. Once it was done they put it out and then settled in with a sigh.

_ "If only Frankie was here to share this moment." _

They drifted off with their mind on their sweet tattooed boyfriend.

*

*

*

Frank stopped Pete before walking into the club.

"I need to tell you something before we go in."

Frank held his hand up as Pete went to talk.

"Shut up or I won't say it."

Pete nodded and Frank took a deep breath.

"It's my Professor. The guy I'm seeing is Gerard... Way. Gerard Way. Professor Gerard Way. Or, or student Gerard Way. Yeah that's better. Student."

"Whoa...wait...He's a student...but I thought he was a teacher!"

"Who's Gerard Way?"

Gabe walks behind the two younger men. He looks around the place. He knows who he is looking for too. Patting Pete on the head, he moves away from them and heads for the bar.

"Brian, what's shaking?"

Brian grabs Gabe's favorite beer. "Gabe, long time no see. What brings you in?"

"Just looking for a little birdy."

"Ah, well he is here, but I have some sad news for you my friend. It seems the bird has settled down."

"No shit?"

"Yup, finally found someone strong enough to tame that wild thing."

"Well hell, I want to congratulate them! Where is the exotic bird?"

Taking a nap, some asshole was fucking with him."

"That doesn't sound like Phoenix."

"Nah, he's changed."

"Huh, well then here's to change"

Gabe picks up his beer in a salute. Brian pats him on the back unaware what is taking place not far from them.

"Hold him down better!"

Jack was an ass and he knew it. He was also a bully and a rapist. He took what he wanted when he wanted it and right now he was taking a piece of the boy from the dance floor.

"Fuck he's tight!"

"Hurry up, I want a shot!"

"Shut the fuck up, you'll all get your turn."

Jack could see the fallen angel under him struggling to breathe as Benny shoved his cock way back in his throat. Mac and Doug were holding the boy down as Jack plowed into him.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna..."

Benny gripped the boys hair as he came in his mouth. He pulled his cock out and the cum spilled out of the boy's mouth as he threw it all up. Benny slapped him hard.

"Fucking gross bitch. Now his mouth is useless."

"Here, this will fix it."

Mac tossed Benny the bottle of vodka they were sharing. He pushed the boys head back and poured a generous amount in his mouth. The boy sputtered and choked on it.

"There good as new, now hold him so I can get my cock in there."

Benny and Mac switched places. At that moment Jack was cumming.

"Move it Jack."

Jack pulled out and Doug took his place.

Gerard was fucked up. Gerard was numb. Gerard was gone. Phoenix watched as he retreated into the farthest corner of their mind. He alone had to deal with this this...rape. Yeah, he was being raped. In all the centuries he has been alive he has never experienced this much cruelty. Even what he did to Gerard's fiancé...the girl called it raped, but all he did was feel her up...still now he knew how she felt. All he wanted was Frank, but Frank was not here. Frank was not coming.

"I don't see him. Let me ask Brian if he's seen him. Come on."

Frank pulls Pete by the hand over to the bar.

"Hey, Bri. You seen G... Phoenix?"

"Well the man of the hour. We were just talking about you. Gabe, meet the man that tamed the exotic beast."

Gabe looked at Pete's friend.

"You? You and Phoenix?!"

"Hey Frankie, what's Gabe talking about? I thought you said you were going out with Professor Way?"

At that moment there was a loud bang and four men stumbled out of the dark hallway. Brian looked up and frowned.

"I thought he didn’t want to be disturbed?"

"He said that?"

Brian nodded and Frank looked back to the men. They looked like they got what they wanted and then some. Frank followed behind Brian with Pete on his heels too. Jack was patting his boys on the back and saw three other men heading in the back. He laughed cause he didn't leave them much to work with.

"What were you doing in there?"

Frank was already defensive because they belong to him. They're his and the men look like they had everything Phoenix could give. Not saying that Gerard couldn't give then that look but he'd never give that to strangers.

"We were just saying hello."

The guys snickered and high fived each other.

"FRANK! GET IN HERE!"

Frank pushes past the men and run into the room. Frank was nowhere near prepared for what he was looking at.

"Who... did they... THEM!?"

Frank rushes over to Phoenix. He never saw him like this and his hair was fully red with a tiny amount of black at the bottom telling Frank that Phoenix endured it all alone.

"Was it them?"

Frank looked up at everyone and back down at Phoenix.

**_ "Gee's...gone...can't...bring...back..." _ **

Phoenix passed out after that.

"Shit Frankie, they tore him up."

Pete's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to kill em. I'm gonna... I'm gonna... KILL THEM!"

Frank jumped up from where he was knelt next to the bed and rushed out the room.

Jack felt him just after he heard him. He heard a growl and then saw white. He heard his boys yelling something, but the pain was over taking his body. Someone else was shouting, but Jack couldn't hear anything except the blood pooling in his ears. His eye was barely opened as he watched someone carrying what was left of the boy that he tried to destroy. Instead it was him who was being destroyed. The last thing he remembered was the name of his attacker and then there was nothing.

*

*

*

"I see...well we will keep him on support until we are sure that he will breathe fully on his own."

"Thank you doctor."

Pete saw the doctor out and then went back to sit next to Frank. Frank had not left Gerard's side since he was loaded into the ambulance. The club covered up the accidental death of the four rapist assholes. Pete didn't want to know how, but Gabe said he had connections. Now with that out of the way, the only concern was the young man walking up.

"Frankie, he's going to be alright. You said it yourself, he is a tough little bird."

"I should've answered the phone. He, he, he would've stayed home. I was an ass to him before and then I let this happen."

Frank held Gerard's hand in his.

"How could I let this happen?"

"Frankie, you didn’t let this happen and remember what the bartender said. He was just having a few drinks and went to rest. He didn’t invite those guys in. He was being faithful. Brian said he was waiting for you. That's why he left you the text. He wanted you to trust him.”

Pete ran a hand through Frank's hair.

"He didn't deserve this, but you don’t deserve the blame for it either. None of it was your fault."

**_ "*groan*" _ **

Frank looked up and held his hand tighter.

"Gee?"

Pete went to get the doctor.

Frank kissed Gerard's hand and ran his thumb back and forth against Gerard's hand.

"If you can hear me... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I promise I'll never let anything happen to you again."

Frank laid his head on Gerard's hand.

Pete arrived with the doctor and made Frank step back so that Gerard could be examined. After a few minutes the doctor turned to them.

"He seems to be breathing on his own now so we can take him off life support."

A nurse came in and assisted the doctor to remove the throat tube. Once it was Gerard began coughing. The nurse gave him small sips of water and promised to bring ice chips. While she was gone the doctor did a few more minor tests to make sure Gerard was alert, even though everyone could see he was exhausted still. She returned and told Frank to only give him one at a time. Then they were both gone.

"I'll give you two a moment while I hit the snack machine."

Pete kissed the top of Frank's head and left closing the door.

Frank exhaled and looked into the cup of ice while he walked over to Gerard.

"I, um, I have some ice for you."

Frank reached into the cup and took out a piece.

"Or ice chips... whatever you prefer."

Suddenly Frank felt scared or... something. He didn't know what or why.

"Open."

Frank put down the cup and held the ice to Gerard's mouth with his other hand scooped under the ice

**_ "Frankie...we hurt..." _ **

"Shhh... you should coat you throat a little more. Eat this baby."

**_ "Gerard scared...locked inside...trying to..." _ **

Phoenix went into a violent coughing fit. Frank put the ice into the cup and tried his best to help Phoenix.

"I know he's scared. I know you both were. You shouldn't talk right now. Just... just focus on breathing. Okay?"

Frank looked at Phoenix and he coughed a little more but he nodded.

"Just for a second. We have all the time in the world to talk. Do you wanna try some ice to help that?"

**_ "Tired...so tired...sleep with us..." _ **

"Of course."

Frank maneuvers them a little and gets into the bed next to them. He makes sure he's not pulling any important wires before settling down. He looks at them and pushes their hair behind their ear.

"I love you... both of you. Just sleep."

"I got you some..."

Pete stops speaking as he opens the door and sees Frank curled up with his professor on the bed. Frank is holding the young man and he is clinging to Frank like a lifeline. Pete smiles as he tip toes out of the room quietly closing the door.


	9. Rise Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't hurt you."
> 
> "I won't..."
> 
> "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So last chapter was pretty rough we know, but this one will help sooth the pain...we promise. ^-^
> 
>  To alleviate confusion, here is a little key of who is speaking:
> 
> Phoenix speaking is notified by words in **_bold italic and underlined._**  
>  Gerard speaking is notified by words in underline only.  
> Phoenix and Gerard together is notified by words in _italic underline._
> 
> The one change to this is when Phoenix is speaking to Gerard in thier mind, it will be the same as when they speak together.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Mikey sat there and watched Gerard...no Phoenix making breakfast for them. It had been almost a month and there was no sign of Gerard at all. Phoenix's hair remained as bright a red as ever. Phoenix had tried several times to dig through the recesses of their mind, but Gerard was hidden away so well that he had no luck.

**_ "He will come out again when he wants to. Have faith that he is still in here." _ **

Phoenix touched their heart and it nearly broke Mikey's. He missed his brother, although Phoenix was fun to talk to and he smoked and drank coffee so that was a plus, and he still had Gerard's memories. Frank had not left Phoenix's side. He did not want to intrude on him and Phoenix, thinking that maybe being with Mikey will bring Gerard back faster, but he was over the house four times a week for meals and hanging out and would sleep over two of those days. On those days, Mikey made sure to hang out with Pete and Bob so that he did not throw up listening to Frank and his "brother" fucking. This was one of those days.

"So Pete is going to be here in a few hours to pick me up, so you guys can have the whole day together."

"Thanks man."

"Sure, no problem. I'm going to jump in the shower now."

**_ "Oh, I bought that soap you like and put it in the shower caddy for you." _ **

"Thanks Gee...um, Phoenix."

**_ "It's okay Mikey, you can call me Gee. Your brother is still inside his body somewhere." _ **

"Is it wrong for me to point out how inappropriate that sounds?"

Mikey makes a noise and Phoenix just laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

**_ "See, this is why we love him." _ **

Phoenix leaves Mikey and moves to kiss Frank, but properly.

"Mmmm, *kiss* I think you may wanna go take that shower."

"Right, going!"

Mikey makes a record dash to the bathroom and slams the door. Phoenix giggles before stepping back and going back to making breakfast. Frank sits down and watches Phoenix move about the kitchen. He doesn't have a problem with it, but sometimes he wishes Gerard were there too. He misses him a lot but his time with Phoenix is amazing too. 

"You look so good."

Frank turns his head and smiles at Phoenix's ass.

**_ "Nah, we look good." _ **

Phoenix turns around and smiles.

**_ "I can feel him in here." _ **

Phoenix touched his chest.

**_ "I know you are going to get us back someday. I just wish I knew when." _ **

"Me too baby."

Phoenix gave an even bigger smile to Frank and then went back to cooking.

*

*

*

Frank is lying out on the sofa watching Adult Swim with Phoenix between his legs. They had a great breakfast and were now relaxing. Frank decided to skip out on school that day. He wanted to be with Phoenix all the time especially since Gerard could come back at any time. Frank wants to be there when it happens.

**_ "*yawn* Tired Frankie." _ **

"Let's take a nap then."

**_ "We don't want to move though." _ **

"So then we don't have to. Let's sleep here."

**_ "Good." _ **

Phoenix rolled over to get comfortable and smashed his face right into Frank's crotch. He's really testing Frank's willpower right now. Phoenix nuzzles in with their nose trying to get comfortable and smacking their lips.

"Baby..."

**_ "Mmmm?" _ **

"Your face is so close to... and it's so pretty, including your lips that you're smacking almost innocently."

**_ "You're too *yawn* sweet Frankie." _ **

Phoenix breathes out hot air right into Frank's jean clad thigh.

"Phoenix..."

Frank reaches down and takes his hair in his hand. Phoenix makes a noise like they are purring. They love when Frank plays with their hair.

**_ "That feels good Frankie." _ **

"That's good baby."

Frank keeps rubbing his fingers through their hair and over their spot behind their ear a little.

"I like making you feel good."

**_ "We like making you feel good too." _ **

"Mmmm so let's make each other feel good."

No other sound was heard except the sound of Frank's zipper being slowly pulled down. Then Phoenix's mouth was on his cock. Frank took in a deep breath. He looked down at them and groaned. He let his head fall back and let them take over. Phoenix gripped Frank's cock with their fist, working the lower part of the shaft as they licked, sucked, and nibbled on the crown. It was nice to be able to take their time and no expectations either.

**_ "Love the way you taste Frankie." _ **

"Fuck baby."

Frank's biting his lip while enjoying the treatment they're giving him.

**_ "More, more skin please." _ **

They start to claw at the waistband trying to pull his jeans down.

"Yeah okay."

Frank lifts his hips and helps by pushing his jeans down off his thighs and legs. 

"You take your underwear off and keep on my shirt. I want you to ride me like that.”

Phoenix smirks and sits up on his knees. He slowly slips out of the boxers that he borrowed from Frank last time he was there. He then begins to suck on his fingers thrusting them in and out of his mouth.

"You're so filthy."

Frank bit his lip and reached down to touch Phoenix's thighs. 

"Show me a little more."

Careful not to fall off the sofa cushions, Phoenix spreads their knees out as they pull their fingers out of their mouth and reaches between their legs and starts pushing their fingers, one, two, then three inside of themselves. Frank sits there with his jaw slack as he watches Phoenix open them up. He looks so erotic it's making Frank even harder than he already was. He thought he had reached his peak until seeing that.

**_ "Fuck...need you Frankie, want you so badly." _ **

Phoenix pulls their fingers out and shoves them in their mouth making a low growl. He then wipes them on their thigh as they crawl forward and straddle Frank's waist.

"Mmmm."

Frank takes hold of their hips and move them over his cock, putting his cock to their opening, and then pushing into them. Tightening his grip on their hips when he feels their warmth engulf him.

"Fuck."

**_ "Ahhh!" _ **

Phoenix started to move their hips in a circular motion after a few minutes of getting used the Frank's girth.

**_ "Fuck Frankie, feel so good with you inside us." _ **

"So warm, so tight."

Frank let his eyes slip shut. As Phoenix rode Frank he felt a little tingle in the back of their mind. It was small, but there. He reached back into it.

_ "Hey, it's okay, we're safe." _

"A-A-A-Are we?"

_ "Yes sugar, come on out." _

"S-S-S-S-Scared."

Frank pulled Phoenix down by his neck and wrapped his arms around his back holding him tightly.

"Oh God, feel so good. Never gonna let you go."

Phoenix felt Gerard panic being held down.

_ "Shhh shhhh, it's okay." _

"No no no no, trapped, not safe!"

"You okay?"

Frank ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair. Phoenix wants to tell Frank that Gerard is here, but he thinks that will make Gerard run. Instead he comes up with another idea.

**_ "Not really baby, my back is kind of hurting. I'm thinking a nice hot shower would do wonders and we could continue this in the bathroom." _ **

"Okay then."

Phoenix does a few more lazy strokes over Frank's cock causing them to both groan when he slips out. Shaking their ass, Phoenix makes his way to the bathroom. Frank gets up and follows after Phoenix. Phoenix slips into the bathroom flipping on the light walking to the tub. They bend over turning on the taps and adjusting the water to the perfect temp. Frank walks over and holds Phoenix hand as he climbs inside with Frank following. He stood behind Phoenix and started massaging his back. Phoenix turns the spray on and yelps a little as he gets used to the temp. Then there is a warm almost hot stream of water cascading over his head and face and down his back. Frank massaged the water into his back and kissed his shoulders softly.

**_ "Mmmm, now where were we." _ **

Frank turned Phoenix around and pushed him against the cold shower wall. Phoenix arched into him and Frank picked him up. He pushed himself inside of Phoenix and buried his head in his neck.

**_ "Fuck sugar you take such good care of us." _ **

Phoenix was trying to concentrate on how good everything felt, but also keeping his mind open for Gerard who had revealed himself a few minutes ago.

 _"See, he isn't going to hurt us. He loves us and takes care of us."_

"B-B-But he could."

_ "But he, ahhh, won't. Come join us. Remember how good it can feel when you are enjoying it. When, oh fuck, the person cares." _

Gerard crept a little closer and Phoenix hoped that Frank would notice. 

Frank kept his head in Phoenix's neck while moving into him. He held onto his thigh and his hip a little tighter. Frank was hot and sweating from the water and his panting breath bouncing off Phoenix's neck and hitting him back in the face. He pulled back a little and opened his eyes to look up at Phoenix and that's when he saw it. The little tinge of black at the tip of Phoenix's hair. 

"I won't hurt you."

That's all Frank managed to say before kissing them.

Gerard was scared. More than scared. He wanted to trust Frank he did, but what those men did. It hurt so much.

"I won't..."

Frank put his forehead against theirs and looked up through his soaked eyelashes into their eyes briefly. He kisses them again and whisper against their lips. 

"I promise."

Frank slowed down his movements just a bit so he wasn't doing anything that could scare Gerard off. He knew Phoenix would understand. He wanted Gerard back just as much as Phoenix did which was shocking to Frank at first. Gerard inched out a little more as he let Frank's words call to him. He tried to remember the good times laughing and Frank smiling at him.

"I wanna take care of you."

Frank moved his kisses down to their neck.

"I wanna... wanna make you feel good."

He moved to that spot that used to drive Gerard wild, hoping to get something more from him. He just wants to make him feel how he deserves to feel. Frank wants to take care of them both like he had before.

"Oh."

Gerard remembered this. He remembered this feeling. Frank's lips on his skin. That specialness that he made him feel.

**_ "Keep it up Frankie, it's working." _ **

Phoenix whispered in Frank's ear softly. Frank's hand that's on their hip moves to the lower part of their back. He pumps his hips into them a little more as he nibbled and sucked just below their ear.

"Mmmm, ah ah ah."

Gerard felt Phoenix wrap himself around him and coax him to the front of their mind.

**_ "Just for a bit sugar, I'll be right here if you get scared." _ **

Frank pulled back and saw that a larger portion of their hair was black.

"Gee?"

"F-F-Frankie?"

Frank smiled and let out a breathy chuckle.

"It's about time baby."

"S-S-S-orry, I just..."

Gerard was beginning to panic. How much trouble had he caused being away so long? He began to back up again, but was held still by Phoenix. 

_ "Come on, we can do this together." _

Phoenix took Gerard's hand and stepped them both back in. They forgot how different it feels when they are together. It's not just Phoenix or Gerard anymore. It is both of them together and it makes everything more...everything. Phoenix helps Gerard as they wind their arms around Frank's shoulders and press forward and down to take more of his in. They groan and sigh. This is where they both belong.

"Feels so good. So perfect."

The water was getting cooler now, but none of them noticed as they found a rhythm that worked for them. They wrapped their legs around Frank and pulled them in close. The next few minutes were just grunts and groans as they strained themselves chasing their own climaxes. They were the ones to go over the edge first without being touched. They cried out, their voices mingling together as the came to completion in the arms of the man that they loved.

"I love you."

Frank groaned as he finished emptying inside of them. Holding them tightly so they wouldn't slip.

_ "We love you to Frankie." _


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think we need to cut it."
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> __  
> "Why?"  
>   
>   
> 
> "Cause it's not professional looking."
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> __  
> "Fuck professional."  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Another fic comes to an end. My Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_ and I want to thank you so much for the love and support on this very strange journey that has not been brought to a close. This was a true challenge and a lot of fun for us to write! ^-^
> 
> And now the final chapter of **Rise of The Phoenix**
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

Frank picks up his phone and looks at the picture of them on the screen. He smiles and checks the time. It's only an hour before he can get off work and get home to his boyfriends. Frank had been contemplating on calling them for the past five minutes. He dials the number and smile as it rings.

_ "Hello Way-Iero residence, the fabulous Gerard Phoenix Way talking to their super sexy and smart boyfriend." _

"You're both too much, but I love it. I needed to hear your voices."

_ "Awww you're so sweet. What did you want for dinner tonight?" _

"Eggplant parmesan?"

That was always Frank's answer when they asked him that.

_ "Frankie, you need to be more adventurous!" _

Frank chuckled and clucked his tongue.

"Surprise me then."

_ "Okay baby, you got it. See you when you get home." _

"Okay. See ya in a bit babe."

Frank hangs up the phone and smiles. He starts gathering some papers together that he'd be submitting tomorrow.

*

*

*

"You sure this is a good idea?"

**_ "Of course it is, he's going to love it." _ **

One last adjustment and they left the bedroom heading to the living room to greet their boyfriend when he got home.

* * *

Frank got out of his car and closed the door. He pressed the automatic lock on his key and walked up the path to the house. Frank unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Gee, Phoenix?"

_ "Good evening Mr. Iero." _

They stepped out of the kitchen in just an apron.

_ "We hope you had a productive day at work. If you will have a seat in the dining room, we will start you with the appetizer." _

They blew him and kiss and then went back into the kitchen. Frank smiled and slipped off his jacket. He sat it on the back of the sofa and walked into the dining room. It was dimly lit and set pretty beautifully. Frank went to sit down at the head of the table.

_ "First course is up!" _

They brought in a dome covered tray and set it in front of Frank.

_ "Fresh tomatoes with soy cheese and aged balsamic vinegar drizzle." _

"Wow! This is amazing."

_ "Glad you like it Sir." _

They disappeared back into the kitchen. Frank took his fork and started digging into the appetizer, making sure to get a good amount on it. When he tasted it he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. It was amazing.

_ "Main course coming up shortly!" _

They shouted from behind the kitchen door. Frank just nodded to himself as he continued to stuff his face.

_ "Main course up!" _

They came in with a bigger platter this time with seared teriyaki tofu strips on it and Asian vegetables.

_ "Please enjoy Sir." _

Once again, they disappeared into the kitchen with a wiggle of their bare ass. Frank stared until they disappeared behind the door. As soon as it did he dug right for the teriyaki tofu strips. That also tasted just as amazing as the other course.

"I don’t know about this one."

**_ "Come on, Frankie will love it!" _ **

"But it's so messy!"

Frank picked up a few pieces of vegetables and dipped it in his dressing.

"Alright alright, let's do this."

They came out of the kitchen.

_ "We have something very special for dessert, but while we prepare it, why don’t you change out of your work clothes into something more comfortable." _

Frank looked up at them and smiled.

"Will pajamas suffice?"

_ "Of course!" _

"Okay then."

Frank stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He placed it back on the table and kissed their cheek.

"Be right back."

They watched him go and quickly cleared the table. They spread the plastic table cloth over the wood and then went into the kitchen to get the toppings. They lay themselves on the table and began to decorate their body with all the toppings. They giggled when it came down to putting a ring of whip cream around the base of their cock, but they still did it and placed strawberries here and there. Once it was all done, they were breathing heavily as then lay back and waited for their boyfriend to return for his dessert.

* * *

Frank pulled his t shirt over his head before leaving the bedroom. He walked down the hall and back into the dining room. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Lying across the table was his boyfriend decorated in whipped cream and strawberries. Frank had never wanted dessert so bad in his life before.

_ "Dessert is served Sir." _

Frank walked over to the table and looked down at them. 

"You two look delicious."

Frank leaned down and licked at the cream on their nipples. 

"Taste delicious."

Frank ran his tongue all over their chest and abdomen avoiding their cock. It felt good, better than good. Frank was worshipping them and they were loving every minute of it. Frank moved up to their neck and picked up the can of whipped cream. He put a line on their bottom lip and started nibbling softly.

_ "Ah ah ah, Frankie..." _

"Mmmm."

Frank moved down and over their cock. He took one of his fingers and moved it into the cream. He moved his finger down and pressed it into them slowly while taking the head of their cock into his mouth.

_ "Oh fuck!" _

Frank took more of them into his mouth as he pushed his finger in deeper. They tasted so sweet.

_ "Please please Frankie please..." _

They bucked up into Frank's mouth arching their back as they felt him hit their sweet spot. Frank pulled off and licked his lips. 

"What do you want baby?"

Frank took them back into his mouth and swallowed around them.

_ "Ahhhh, fuck us please!" _

Frank pulled back and chuckled. 

"Sure baby."

Frank took his finger out and used more of the now melting whipped cream as lubricant as he pushed three fingers inside of them. He'd worry about whether that's okay or not later. He slowly moved down and flicked a strawberry into his mouth. They writhed as Frank fucked them with his fingers. It felt so good, like it always did.

"Come here baby. Bend over this table for me."

They slid off the table nearly falling because their legs were shaking so much. Frank pushed his fingers through their hair and gripped their hip with the other hand. He pushed them over and slid inside of them.

_ "Oh God Fuck!" _

It never felt so good as it did now with Frank in full control of them.

"Fuck."

They were so tight around him and creamy thanks to the whipped cream. Frank gripped their hips and pounded into them at a generous speed. It felt so good and perfect.

_ "More, neeed more! Fuck us harder Frankie!"  _

Their voice was strained as they begged shamelessly. Frank groaned and dropped his head back as he started fucking them harder and deeper. He aimed for their spot too. The boys cried and yelled in their individual voices it felt so good. Their hair kept moving from more red to more black

"Fuck... baby!"

Frank dug his nails into their hips and growled low in his throat. He was so close to coming undone yet far away. He doesn't want it to be over.

_ "Need you to touch us please!" _

Frank pulled out of them and laid them across the table before sliding back home and gripping their mess of a cock.

_ "Oh my God, yes baby, just like that. So good to us." _

"So good to me."

Frank leans forward and kisses them hard but with so much passion.

_ "Always for you Frankie always." _

"God, Phoenix. Professor Way."

Every now and then Frank slipped up and called Gerard Professor and thus read clearly one of those times. They tried to answer them, but the only thing that came out was a strangled moan as the started to cum. Frank groaned as they squeezed around his cock and cumming over his hand and their body. They were a mess. Strawberries and cum along with whipped cream everywhere around their cock and on Frank making him lose it at their sight. He pulled them up into his arms and fucked into them as he came.

_ "We love you Frankie." _

Frank laid them back on the table and put his head into their neck.

"I love you both too."

After a few minutes, the stickiness became uncomfortable.

_ "Ugh, we need a shower." _

They gently pushed Frank off of them and giggled as then slid off the table.

_ "Have fun with the cleanup Frankie." _

They blew him a kiss as they sauntered down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Sure, why not."

Frank looked around for something to clean himself off with. He found his shirt and decided that would definitely do. Once he cleaned himself if enough he put his pajama pants back on and looked at the table and floor. He had a lot to clean. He went to get the cleaning products and got busy with it.

* * *

The bath felt so good, but now the water was cold and the bubbles had all but disappeared. They slipped out with a few bubbles still clinging to their body. They brushed out their hair, which was getting long again. 

"I think we need to cut it."

**_ "Why?" _ **

"Cause it's not professional looking."

**_ "Fuck professional." _ **

This was nothing new. Phoenix was still ever the playboy and Gerard the sensible one. The only thing they ever agreed upon fully was Frank.

"Who's professional? Don't wanna have to kick his ass."

Frank walked into the room with some papers in his hand that he needed to work on and sort out.

**_"Frankie, Gee wants to cut our hair, but I like it long!"_**

Phoenix in all his red haired glory saunters up to Frank and lifts his leg against his thigh.

**_ "I mean don't you love being able to pull our hair when you are fucking into us hard and fast?" _ **

Phoenix uses that purr that makes it hard to resist him. Frank chuckles and moved his hand over Phoenix's leg.

"You know I'd be on your side with this one without the seduction. I love your long hair."

He moves the same hand up to Phoenix's hair and swirls it around his finger before kissing them. They lean into the kiss for a moment, till Gerard comes to his senses and gently pushes away.

"But Frank, When we start teaching again, a shorter hair cut will look better to the faculty."

Gerard didn't have the same abilities of seduction as Phoenix did, but he had sincerity and that was something that Phoenix did not know how to use. The red hair turned ebony and Gerard looked at Frank with pleading eyes.

"We worked so hard for this chance, we need to make a good first impression and then we can be more ourselves later."

Frank smiled at Gerard.

"How about a compromise Gee?"

Frank kissed Gerard again.

"Just cut it halfway. Leave it under your ears."

They smiled and then their hair slowly returned to their usual two tone hue.

"This is why we keep you around Frankie."

**_ "Well that and he has an amazing cock, which I think we will suck now." _ **

They dropped to their knees and busied themselves with pulling Frank's cock out and taking it in their mouth.

"Baby... I need to work."

_ "Mmmm hmmm." _

They knew Frank needed to get him paper work done, but honestly Phoenix had never tasted a cock as good as Frank and he had gotten Gerard hooked on it too. Still, they worked hard to get Frank to cum quickly holding nothing back till he was barely able to stand and had to hold the towel rack. He also nearly dropped his papers. Frank put the papers on the sink and grabbed their hair as he begin cumming They swallowed every drop and then stood up making sure the towel didn't fall off. They leaned in and kissed Frank lightly on his lips as he continued to pant from cumming.

_ "See you in bed later." _

They left the bathroom and entered the bedroom as they closed the door.

* * *

Frank was getting tired. He'd been at it for three hours now and it's about to be one. He was on his third cup of coffee also which wasn't what he needed at this time of night.

_ "Frankie?" _

They woke up and looked at the clock. it was after midnight and Frank was still not in bed. They debated going to get him, but Frank was an adult and he knew his own limits. Instead then snuggled into the bed breathing in the scent of their lover's pillow. Frank stood up and walked down the hallway. He went into the bedroom and sighed. He didn't wanna do this but he really needed to get this done.

"Gee? Gee are you up?"

_ "Hmmm? *yawn* Yeah Frankie, what's up?" _

They sat up and stretched a little.

"Could you come help me?"

Frank couldn't waste any more time with his work so he had put it away and decided to give Gerard and Phoenix a little surprise. They looked him and tilted their head much like a puppy would. Then they slid out of bed and slipped on one of Frank's button down shirts. Other then that, they had nothing on. They scratched their bedhead and yawned again.

_ "Sure Frankie, what do you need?" _

"I was going to wait, but I decided not to."

Frank took their hand in his and led them down the hallway and into the living room. Sat on the table were two glasses of wine.

"I wanna give you something."

They sat in the chair and picked up the wine glass in front of them.

_ "Are we doing a toast to anything special?" _

"You two are special... and what we have."

Frank hated sounding sappy but he would do it for them. Their eyes began to water. It was rare that Frank showed this side to them without an alternative motive...which wasn't always a bad thing.

"So I thought I could... um...."

Frank couldn't find the right words to explain what he wanted to do. 

"Um... I wanted...l

They leaned in and touched his face.

_ "Frankie, it's us. Just say what you want to say." _

"Well, um... I just want to tell you both how much I cherish what we have. There were and are still times where I want to run away, but I never do. I just always want to be with you. You're both so amazing and so much fun to be around and your little spats are very entertaining. And so... that's why I will never run away. I promise that and I promise to always settle your disagreements. I promise to love you both and one day I promise that I am going to propose to you both."

Frank smiled and reached down under the cushion.

"Until that day I'm going to give you a promise ring."

Frank held the little box out to Gerard and Phoenix.

_ "Oh!" _

Phoenix doesn't know how to process this so he recedes and let’s Gerard handle this.

"Oh wow Frank. We don't think that we ever expected this."

"Well neither did I."

Gerard leaned forward and kissed Frank softly.

"He's not trying to hide because he's not happy. His kind is just used to using. Remember just taking the host and running them their way. You are a very special person to get to him like this. Give him some time, he will know how important this moment was and you know he will thank you in _his_ own way."

Gerard laughed because he knows that Frank will probably get jumped in the middle of the night and he is going to let Phoenix take over and enjoy the moment like he is enjoying this moment right now. Gerard moved to slide onto Frank's lap.

"You saved me you know. You saved me in so many ways. I owe you my happiness Mr. Iero."

Frank smiled sadly. 

"You saved me too baby, but we should probably get to bed now."

"Yeah, cause I'm pretty sure you are going to wake up with Phoenix riding you."

Frank chuckles and picks up the glasses. He takes them to the kitchen and drinks his. He puts the glasses in the sink and leaves the kitchen turning off the light. Gerard waits for his now promised "husband" to join him. Together they walk down the hallway to their bedroom. Frank walks in first followed by Gerard. As the door is slowly closed Gerard's hair changes from ebony to red as Phoenix speaks in his most seductive voice.

**_ "Hey Frankie...why wait till the morning?" _ **

Phoenix hears a chuckle and a sigh as the bedroom door closes all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> References For Poetry used.
> 
> https://eroticpoetry.wordpress.com/category/gay-poetry/page/2/
> 
> http://frank-iero.com/post/90514209834/from-my-head-to-my-middle-finger-i-really-think
> 
> None of the poetry belongs to any of the writers or betas.


End file.
